<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love makes the world go round by Mikadyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559966">Love makes the world go round</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadyne/pseuds/Mikadyne'>Mikadyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Bi-Gold, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character Study, Coming of Age, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Multi, POV First Person, Pokemon Death, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadyne/pseuds/Mikadyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold is your average happy go lucky teenager from the small town of New Bark who is just beginning his Pokemon Journey. Silver is a thief who's faced a lot of hardships in his life despite being so young, and has returned to Johto to track down and eliminate the person who is responsible for making his life a living hell. On Gold's eighteenth birthday, a fateful encounter has these two teens from completely different walks of life cross paths. Neither boy knew that meeting the other would change their lives forever.</p><p>Gold/Silver AU that takes place in a mix of game/manga universes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Hibiki | Ethan/Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Gold</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Ordinary. If I were to describe my life up until a few months ago, it would be just that. I would tell you my daily routine, but it would be too boring that you’d probably fall asleep. Not that I blame ya. That’s how my life was, boring, uninteresting, and dull. Just your average, <em>rich</em>, <em>awesome</em> teenager’s <em>boring</em> life. That’s how my life was, until I met <em>him</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Happy Birthday to me! It’s my eighteenth birthday today, and I’m scheduled to meet with Professor Elm to get my first Pokemon. Finally! It feels like I’ve been waiting forever to get a Pokemon of my own! Even though I live with a bunch of Pokemon, they belong to my mom so to finally get a Pokemon I can call my own is a dream come true!</p><p>When you turn 18 in Johto and Kanto, you can register to become an officially licensed Pokemon Trainer and begin your “Pokemon journey” as the old dudes like to call it. It’s my dream to become a Pokemon Master, so getting my first Pokemon is the first step on the long road ahead.</p><p>Besides becoming a Pokemon Master, I have my own personal reasons for wanting to travel around the world. You may be wondering, “What are they?” You’ll find out, eventually!</p><p>After shoving my birthday lunch (which was cold cos I slept in late) down my throat, I grab my big ole back pack and Pokegear, say bye to mom and all of my Pokemon pals, hop on my skateboard, and I’m off to the Prof’s research lab! I might have knocked over a person or two along the way in my excitement, but that’s what they get for not paying attention to where they’re going!</p><p>I arrive at the Prof’s place where his entire team is waiting for me! And by entire team I mean the Professor and Kris, who’s interning there and an acquaintance of mine.</p><p>Kris welcomes me and teases me for being so late while the Prof reminisces about when I was “just a young little sapling” and whatnot. After blabbing on for a few minutes, they finally bring me to the machine where he keeps the Pokemon he gives out to noobs like yours truly. He pulls three pokeballs (these things are so neat, they’re see-through so you’ll able to see how a Pokemon is doing in there) out and releases the little dudes.</p><p>“I’m sure you know the drill by now, but I’m obligated to tell you anyway. Trainers starting their journey in the Johto region have a choice between three starter Pokemon they can pick from, Chikorita the leaf Pokemon, Cyndaquil the fire mouse Pokemon, and Totodile the big jaw Pokemon. So Gold, have you decided which one you would like?” The professor asks. I nod, as I already made my decision <em>years</em> ago.</p><p>I walk over to the Cyndaquil in the middle and kneel down. I reach out so the little guy can sniff my hand and ask, “Hey buddy, wanna be friends?” I flash the fire pokemon a wide grin. He cautiously approaches me, the timid little guy, and sniffs my hand.</p><p>“Cyn! Cyn!” He coos and jumps into my arms. I chuckle and gently pet his back as he nuzzles his snout in my chest. “Aww, aren’t you the cutest Pokemon, little buddy! How do you like the name Explobro?” I ask. The flame on his back looks like an <em>explosion</em>, and he’s my <em>bro</em>, <em>Explobro</em>!</p><p>“Quil!” He chirps and nods in approval.</p><p>“Its settled then! Explobro and I are buddies from now on!”</p><p>“Well, that was easy! I can tell that you and Cyndaquil are going to make a great team!” Professor Elm smiles, giving us his approval.</p><p>“I told you he would pick Cyndaquil, Professor! It matches his hotheaded personality!” Kris giggles as she walks over to the other two Pokemon to return them to their Pokeballs. I shoot an eyeball her way.</p><p>The Professor, always having something to say has to argue with Kris over the dumbest things, “Yes, you did, but only after <em>I</em> said he was going to pick Cyndaquil for-” Blah, blah, blah! It’s <em>always</em> like this with these two! Arguing back and forth over stupid shit, while I ignore them and continue petting my new friend.</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I notice something strange. I turn my head to look at the window in the corner and spot a dark blue Pokemon with a red feather on its left ear staring at me<em>.</em> <em>What the hell</em>? Talk about nightmare fuel. I immediately voice my concerns to the Professor, but by the time we look out the window, it was gone.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a sec, I just wanna check something.” I tell them and recall Cyndaquil to his ball. Ignoring their protests like I always do, I rush out of Elm’s lab and turn the corner. I cautiously approach the back of the lab where I encounter <em>them</em>.</p><p>The Pokemon with the red feather on its ear with <em>really</em> sharp claws, and its trainer I assume, who happens to be the<em> most beautiful girl</em> I’ve ever seen. Well, at least I <em>think</em> she’s a girl.</p><p>Beautiful locks of red hair covers most of her face, but from what I can see she has really pretty eyes and a pale complexion. Wow, she’s <em>absolutely gorgeous</em>. She’s wearing a black jacket with dark red lining and tight black skinny jeans that clings to her <em>perfectly</em> <em>fine ass</em>, err, I mean her ugly butt!</p><p>“Hey there, miss~! Whatchya doing?” I call out to her, making my presence known, startling her. She turns around and looks at me with her piercing steel eyes, and she’s <em>pissed</em>.</p><p>“What. are. you. doing.” Oh. Whoops. The guy who I definitely did <em>not</em> mistake for a girl hisses.</p><p>“I think I should be the one asking <em>you</em> that! I’m not the one <em>creeping</em> around the Professor’s lab!” I fire back with my trademark cocky grin. He fires back, by punching me in the gut!</p><p>“OWW! Oi! What the heck was that for?!” I growl, holding my stomach in pain.</p><p>Clenching his fists, the pretty boy approaches me and starts screaming, “For being an idiot! Now, get out of here before I kick your ass!” He yells aggressively. His Pokemon even sharpens its claws to <em>threaten</em> me! The nerve of this asshole! I'll show him!</p><p>Instead of backing off like he demanded, I move closer until his back is literally against the wall. Using my incredibly <em>ripped</em> muscles, I pin him against the lab wall. I move in closer until our faces were only inches apart. Despite talking shit and punching hard, I notice how skinny and <em>delicate</em> he is. I feel him squirming to break out of my grip, but I’m simply too strong. There’s no way he can overpower these <em>bad boys</em>!</p><p>“And why would I when you’re clearly up to no good?” I ask in a teasing tone, smirking triumphantly at the struggling teen. I soon get my answer when I feel a sudden searing pain down there. That asshole! He kicked me in my <em>ultraballs</em>!</p><p>“AARGH!!!” I crumple to the ground, clutching my poor ultraballs in pain.</p><p>“Hmph! Serves you right, moron. Now, stay out of my way!” The angry ginger snaps at me before fleeing the scene, leaving me to wallow in my suffering.</p><p>“Asshole…” I mutter as I try to stand up. I get back up on my feet and decide to go after the redhead. Unfortunately, I’m late. Suddenly, I hear the professor and Kris scream, and before I can do anything, the window shatters, and out comes the redhead and his Pokemon.</p><p>He dives through the broken window head first, rolls onto the ground and quickly gets up on his feet. Wow. I have to say that I’m impressed at how nimble and athletic he is despite his scrawny appearance. Before he can escape, I swiftly grab him by his wrist to stop him from leaving.</p><p>“Whoa! What’s the big hurry? Got a date? Preferably with <em>me</em>? Ya know, there's this cute little café in Cherrygrove I think you'll like, so whaddya say? My treat~!” I ask, wiggling my eyebrows at him seductively and winking at him flirtatiously; hoping I can buy some time for Elm, Kris, or <em>anyone</em> to show up and help me deal with him. I don’t know what he’s up to, but it can’t be good.</p><p>“Dumbass... SNEASEL, GET THIS IDIOT OFF ME!” He commands. So Sneasel is the name of his scary but cool Pokemon! The weasel like Pokemon happily obeys and tackles me to the ground.</p><p>"Oof!” I kick the creature off of me and stand up. By the time I’m on my feet, the redhead is almost out of sight! Before I can follow him, Elm stops me. Oh, now you decide to show up!</p><p>“Gold! That <em>thief</em> <em>stole</em> my Totodile!” Elm shouts frantically. He what?! He already has a Sneasel, why would he steal someone else’s Pokemon? I’m pulled out of my thoughts when I feel something shaking on my belt, it’s Explobro’s ball! I unhook his poke ball from my belt and take a quick look at Explobro through his ball, and he looks <em>angry</em>. I let out the fire Pokemon. The flames on his back ignite within seconds of being released.</p><p>“CYN! CYNDAQUIL!” Flames roar from the little guy as he speaks, he’s not just angry, he’s <em>furious</em>.</p><p>“Explobro? Buddy, what’s wrong?” I ask.</p><p>“CYN! CYN! QUIL! CYNDAQUIL!”</p><p>“Oh my, it appears that Cyndaquil is mad at the thieves for taking his friend.” The Professor“translates” what Explobro said.</p><p>“He misses his buddy.” I whisper sadly, sympathizing with my Pokemon. If someone I’m really close with was kidnapped by an <em>out of control</em> redhead, I’d be furious too!</p><p>“CYN! CYNDAQUIL!!!”</p><p>“I get it. You miss your friend. You want to bring him back, don’t you?”</p><p>“CYNDA!” He nods.</p><p>Fueled by curiosity, sympathy, and anger, I make the impulsive decision to track down this redhead and return Totodile to its home.</p><p>“Well, it looks like we have no other choice. We’re going after him!” I state boldly. I kneel down so Cyndaquil could hop onto my shoulder and make himself comfortable.</p><p>“Gold, wait! I already called the police, and they’re on their way! We need to stay here and-“</p><p>“And what?! Let that <em>asshole</em> get away with poor Totodile?! By the time the cops show up, it’ll be too late! We have to do something NOW!” Explobro and I are on the same page, we both know that we couldn’t sit around and wait for the cops to show up, we have to act now! Even though I don’t understand what he’s saying, I do understand how he’s feeling. I feel his emotions, his anger, sorrow, but most of all his <em>determination</em>. I know he wants to get his friend back, and I’m going to do everything in my power to help him.</p><p>“Gold, calm down! We need to-”</p><p>To be honest, I’m not listening to a word the Prof is saying. All I can think about is how upset my little buddy is and how Totodile must feel to be taken away from its friends, especially by a jerk like red (my nickname for the ginger). Knowing how violent and dare I say <em>abusive</em> red got with me, only makes me worry for the poor Totodile even more. Adrenaline is rushing through my body, and before I know it, I’m <em>on my skate board </em>heading towards Route 29 despite Elm’s protests.</p><p>I look back at the Prof and reassure him, “I’ll bring back Totodile for you! You can count on me and Explobro!” I grin and give him a thumbs up.</p><p>"What about your mother?” Oh shit. Mom’s not going to be thrilled at all, with me chasing a thief like I’m some high and mighty <em>vigilante</em> seeking justice. I’ll have to give her a call later to do some damage control.</p><p>“I’ll call her later! Also, tell her I’ll take a raincheck on my birthday dinner!”</p><p>“Oh Arceus, this isn’t good… Gold, be careful out there! Watch out for wild Pokemon in tall grass! And most importantly make sure you call your mother when you get the chance!”</p><p>“Will do! Later!” I say, turning off my Pokegear as I leave. Knowing my mom, she’s going to be calling me every five minutes, so I better turn it off for now so I won’t get distracted. I’ll call her tonight and beg for her forgiveness if I’m not home by then, but right now this is no time for distractions! I got a redhead to chase!</p><p>Sorry, mom. But, this is something I <em>have</em> to do. I, no, <em>we</em> are on a mission. To rescue Totodile from that jerk and bring him home.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Silver</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Damnit! I had everything under control until that<em> idiot </em>had to show up and ruin <em>everything</em>! Sneasel and I had a plan. Everything was in stage for a quick, clean getaway, but that <em>goggle-headed ignoramus</em> had to fuck everything up!</p><p>My plan was a simple one. Only two people worked in that lab, and with no security cameras my plan should have been really easy to execute. Once the coast was clear, Sneasel would give me the signal to approach the front door, ring the doorbell, and hide as soon as the door opened. With the absent-minded Professor distracted and out of the picture, the only person left was the hair-brained lab assistant. I would then make my way to the side window and throw a rock at it, shattering it. That would attract the attention of the ditzy lab assistant. This would give Sneasel the opportunity to slip in through the back window undetected, grab the Pokeballs and go. He would have been in and out in seconds, and we would have gotten away with it scot-free. But that<em> horny bastard</em> had to make things so much more difficult for me and now the police is after me! And to make matters even worse, I was only able to nab <em>one</em> of the Pokemon instead of all three!</p><p>Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I let that<em> brainless meathead screw</em> up my plans so badly?! How could I let him overpower <em>me</em>?! Am I <em>not</em> strong enough? Clearly I’m <em>not</em> if that<em> man-whore </em>was able to overwhelm me so easily!</p><p>If I ever see that arrogant dickhead again, I’ll make him regret making a fool out of me! I’ll wipe that cocky smirk off his <em>han</em>-stupid face and show him how weak he really is!</p><p>HUMPH! Enough about him! I have more important matters to take care of. Since there are no good places to hide on this route, I’ll have to make one myself. I scan the vicinity for the biggest tree I can find and double check my surroundings to make sure that no one is nearby before approaching it.</p><p>“Sneasel, secret power!” I command.</p><p>“SNEA-SEL!” A white ring of energy engulfs Sneasel, and is soon unleashed upon the big tree, creating a large hole in the middle of the trunk.</p><p>That should do for now. “Sneasel, don’t let anyone in.” I ordered.</p><p>“Sneasel!”</p><p>I crawl into the hole and make my way to the secret base I created in the center of the tree which consists of a small, circular “room.” This should do for now. I sit up and take off my bag. I take out my flashlight lantern and turn it on so I can actually see. I fish my Pokegear and a pair of earbuds out of my pocket. I plug the earphone jack into my pokegear and squish the earbuds into my ears to block out any outside noise and open my pokegear.</p><p>
  <em>25 unread messages, 17 missed calls, 8 voicemails</em>
</p><p>“Great. Now I’m in for it.” I murmur as I click the call icon.</p><p>
  <em>“Silvy! Are you okay?! You had me so worried!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m fine. I would have called you sooner, but something came up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? Silvy, were you on a </em>
  <b>
    <em>date</em>
  </b>
  <em>?! Oh my gosh, tell me, tell me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“………….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you’re no fun.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you done?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For now. So, what’s up?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you remember that strange radio signal I intercepted about a week ago?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How could I forget? You were practically </em>
  <b>
    <em>bragging</em>
  </b>
  <em> about how you outsmarted and hacked the system!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was not, but that’s not the point! I was able to trace the signal back to its origin.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The address of the signal’s origin matches the address of where we were </em>
  <b>
    <em>kept</em>
  </b>
  <em> years ago. You were right. </em>
  <b>
    <em>He’s</em>
  </b>
  <em> returned to Johto.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I told you! But you never want to listen to me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t want to jump to conclusions before I had decisive proof. Now, I know for certain that he’s returned to Johto to accomplish some goal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, that’s why you left all of a sudden.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Now before you yell at me, I had a good reason for not telling you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really? Enlighten me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t want to worry you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t be silly. I </em>
  <b>
    <em>always</em>
  </b>
  <em> worry about you. It’s practically my </em>
  <b>
    <em>job</em>
  </b>
  <em> to worry about you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were also dealing with the remnants of </em>
  <b>
    <em>Team Rocket</em>
  </b>
  <em>, so I didn’t want to distract you from that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Silvy… So, what’s your next move?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A group of his cronies is headed to Sprout Tower in Violet City. I’m going to see if I can learn more about what he’s planning.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then, I’ll crush his followers. I’ll make them pay for all the suffering he put </em>
  <b>
    <em>us</em>
  </b>
  <em> through.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just don’t do anything stupid.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything you </em>
  <b>
    <em>would</em>
  </b>
  <em> do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Teehee! That’s my Silvy! Just be careful. The intelligence I gathered shows that his numbers have </em>
  <b>
    <em>quadrupled</em>
  </b>
  <em> since we were </em>
  <b>
    <em>forced</em>
  </b>
  <em> into his ranks, so if you find yourself outnumbered, run. Better to live to fight another day then die with regrets.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever. If his goons are as weak and worthless as they were before, it won’t matter if I’m outnumbered. I’ll still crush those fools.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh brother… Silvy, once everything settles down over here, I’m heading over.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I rather you not, it’ll be for the best if you stay there where it’s safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you telling me what to do?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, and it’s for your own safety. I don’t have to worry about you dying if you’re there.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aww! You’re such a sweetheart!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut-up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I appreciate your concern, I really do, but you won’t change my mind! Once everything is wrapped up over here, </em>
  <b>
    <em>we’re</em>
  </b>
  <em> coming over!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <b>
    <em>We</em>
  </b>
  <em>?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, did I forget to mention? I made some friends here. They want to join us in the fight against him.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Humph! Only weaklings rely on others.” </em>I mutter.</p><p>
  <em>“What was that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing, your friends can do whatever they want as long as they don’t get in my way.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Heehee! I’m not making any promises!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“……………..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Be careful Silver.”</em>
</p><p><em>“You too, stay safe.” </em>I end the call and slip my Pokegear and earphones back into my pocket. Time to get moving. I get back on my stomach and-</p><p>“Nice place, dude! Got room for one more?”</p><p>Fuck!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The world needs more Gold/Silver fics! Next chapter will be posted on June 15th. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gold continues his search for the red headed thief.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Gold</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Dang, that ginger can run fast! But I got my trusty skateboard, so I’ll catch up to him in no time! Ignoring the Professor’s advice from earlier, I cut through the tall grass as a shortcut. Since I’m on grass, I get off my skateboard and and use the bungee cords I have in my bag to strap it to the middle of my backpack. Explobro and I are immediately “greeted” by a Pidgey and a group of Sentret, all eager to fight.</p><p>“Explobro! Tackle!”</p><p>“CYNDA! QUIL!” Using full force, Explobro is able to knock out each Sentret with only one hit! For some bizarre reason, instead of attacking, they were obsessed with checking my little buddy out. It was like they were taking a magnifying glass and shoving it in Explobro's face to examine him closeup for some strange reason. I don't get it, but I also don't blame them for checking him out. After all, Explobro is a really hot Pokemon, just like his trainer!</p><p>Sentret may have gone down without a fight, but we have to get a little creative to take out the Pidgey.</p><p>“PIDG!” The little bird Pokemon flaps its wings rapidly, creating a gust of wind that stops Explobro from getting any closer.</p><p>“Damn, that gust attack is a real pain in the butt!” Every time Explobro gets close to that thing, it uses its gust attack to blow him away! Hmm, if only there was some way Explobro can get close to it without being blown away… I look around to see if I can use the area around me to gain an upper hand over the Pidgey. I look up at the sky, and as if lightning struck me, I finally get an idea! Of course! What if Explobro jumped into the air? Gravity will pull him down, and combined with his tackle attack, should be enough force to break through Pidgey’s gust and knock it out!</p><p>“Explobro, jump as high as you can!”</p><p>“CYNDA!” Explobro hops onto my shoulder and then leaps high into the air.</p><p>“Dive, and then spinning tackle!”</p><p>“QUIL!” Explobro dives head first towards the Pidgey at incredible speed. The tiny bird tries to blow him away with gust, but can’t as Explobro spins and breaks through the blast of wind. Explobro keeps spinning until he’s inches away from the bird with his back facing the Pidgey. Perfect, now’s our chance!</p><p>“Now, ignite your flame!”</p><p>“CYNDA!” Within seconds, my buddy ignites the flames on his back and crashes into the Pidgey. The force of the aerial tackle combined with being crushed by my buddy’s flame knocks it out instantly. Score! Explobro quickly scrambles to his feet and returns to my side.</p><p>“Awesome job, buddy! You were amazing!” I grin and give Explobro a big thumbs up.</p><p>“Cyn!” He chirps triumphantly.</p><p>Before we can celebrate, a whole flock of Pidgey appear ready to avenge their fainted comrade!</p><p>“Whoa, that’s a whole lot of Pidgey! You ready, Explobro?”</p><p>“Cyn!”</p><p>“Then let’s get this show on the road!”</p><p>“QUIL!!!!!” Explobro leaps into the air and releases black smoke from his snout that engulfs the flock of Pidgey in its fumes.</p><p>Black smoke? That must be smokescreen! Awesome! Now we can catch our opponents off guard!</p><p>“Explobro, tackle!”</p><p>“Cyn!” Using his unmatched speed, Explobro tackles each Pidgey to the ground before tackling them again. One thing I learned about Explobro during these battles is that his speed is really one of his greatest strengths in battle. He can easily avoid and knock out our opponents before they can even lay a finger on him! He’s a fast, little guy and packs a big punch!</p><p>The Pidgey try to fight back, but are thrown off by the smokescreen. They flap their wings to blow it away, but by the time they do, Explobro is already moving in for the final blow!</p><p>“Go buddy! Finish them off!” The flames on Explobro’s back burn brightly as he moves in for the kill.</p><p>“CYNDAQUIL!” Instead of using tackle, Explobro opens his mouth and unleashes a flurry of small fireballs at them, quickly finishing them off.</p><p>Dude, Explobro is the best! He learned <em>ember</em> right after learning smokescreen! He’s a fast learner, just like his trainer! Battling all of these Pidgey and Sentret must have really made him a whole lot stronger!</p><p>“COO!” The Pidgey fly away after finally realizing that they’ve met their match. Oh yeah, that’s one huge win for Explobro and I! Not only did he learn some new moves, but we were able to grow closer as a team, and this was only our first battle! Imagine how well we’ll be working together in a couple months? We’ll be unstoppable!</p><p>Once Explobro sees the Pidgey flying away, he runs over to me and jumps into my arms.</p><p>“That’s how we do it! Way to go, buddy! I’m so proud of you! You did amazing!” I beam happily, hugging him tightly.</p><p>“Cynda!” He coos, nuzzling his snout into my chest.</p><p>“Now, no more distractions! Let’s go find your friend!” I declare, putting him on my shoulder so he can rest after that long battle. I know he doesn’t want to go back into his ball, so he can just hangout on my shoulder for now.</p><p>“Cyn, Cyndaquil!!” He nods and makes himself cozy.</p><p>We manage to make up some lost time thanks to my skateboard. We’re only a few minutes away from Cherrygrove, so I decide to take a short break. I get off my skateboard and walk off the road into a wooded area where there are many trees. As I’m looking around to find a good place to sit, I spot a familiar Pokemon’s face! I quickly hide behind a tree to make sure it doesn’t see me.</p><p>“Look! It’s red’s Sneasel!” I whisper to Explobro.</p><p>Red must be nearby! There’s no way we can take Sneasel head on, so we have to find another way to get pass it. Sneasel is standing in front of a gigantic tree that has a large hole in its trunk. Red has to be in there! Now, how are we going to get pass Sneasel? Hmm… My eyes keep on darting back and forth between Sneasel and the large tree… I got it! We can use the tree and attempt an aerial attack on Sneasel like we did with Pidgey!</p><p>“Explobro, so here’s the plan…” I explain my idea as best as I can to my little buddy, pointing and using hand motions to help communicate what I’m saying to him. Explobro listens carefully and nods every now and then, so it seems like he understands what I’m going for.</p><p>“Cyn.” After I’m finished, Explobro nods in understanding and quietly scampers off. I stay hidden behind the tree and wait until I see him on a branch directly above Sneasel. I give him the thumbs up to attack. Explobro leaps off the branch and dives straight towards Sneasel.</p><p>Unfortunately, the tree branch snapped when Explobro jumped off it, causing Sneasel to look up.</p><p>“Snea!” Crap, Sneasel noticed! I guess I’m going in!</p><p>“SNEASEL! THINK FAST!” I shout as I run out of my hiding spot to attract Sneasel’s attention. Sneasel won’t be able to handle the two of us at the same time, he’ll be forced to choose between me or Explobro.</p><p>Sneasel chooses me, thinking it has a better shot at stopping me. I let it approach me until it’s close enough for me to reach it with my legs, and then round-house kick the shady little creature into the tree! Explobro races back up the tree, and manages to pull off another successful aerial tackle, clonking Sneasel hard on the head, knocking it out.</p><p>“Awesome job buddy! We really make a great team!” We really do! At this point, I don’t think there’s anybody that can stop me and Explobro!</p><p>“Cyn!” He nods in approval.</p><p>I examine the tree and the large hole in its trunk. Hmm… It doesn’t look natural, so maybe it’s a <em>secret base</em>? I thought they were only popular in Hoenn and Sinnoh? Oh well, what do I know.</p><p>“Hey, would ya look at that! There’s a huge hole in this giant tree! I bet Sneasel was guarding it cos red’s in there!” I say to my buddy. Explobro seems to agree as he points to the tree.</p><p>Hmm, it looks like it’s going to a tight squeeze, I’m going to have to get down and dirty if I want to get in there. I kneel down and pat Explobro on his back.</p><p>“Hey buddy, why don’t you stay out here while I go get your friend? Someone needs to keep an eye on Sneasel and make sure he doesn’t sneak up on me. Is that cool?”</p><p>“Cyn.” He nods. He’s cool with it.</p><p>“Alright, then I’ll be back with your pal in a few!”</p><p>“Quil!”</p><p>With that, I get on my stomach and crawl into the tree’s hole (no, not in that way, you pervs) I squirm through the tight corridor (again not in that way) and only stop when I hear a voice.</p><p>
  <em>“You too, stay safe.”</em>
</p><p>That definitely sounds like red. I wonder who’s he’s talking to? I keep moving until I see a light, yup, a lantern to be precise. I inch forward until I finally see that familiar, <em>beautiful</em> face that hides a <em>shitty</em> personality!</p><p>Putting on my cockiest smirk, I say, “Nice place, dude! Have room for two?” I wiggle out of the narrow passage and sit up, planting my butt right in front of the hole so he can’t escape.</p><p>He completely freezes and his eyes widen like he’s seen a ghost. He quickly sits up and backs away from me like I have the plague. The look on his face is priceless! His face is almost the same color as his <em>hair</em>!</p><p>“What do you want?! Don’t you have anything better to do than to <em>stalk</em> me?” He points at me accusingly like <em>I</em> was the one who stole Totodile.</p><p>“Stalk you? Like you have room to talk, Mr. ‘I’m going to <em>stalk</em> a dude’s lab so I can steal his Pokemon!’” I fire back.</p><p>“Fuck you.” He hisses. Heh, you just set yourself up! Big <em>mistake</em> dude! Never use the word <em>fuck</em> in a sentence with <em>me</em>! I move closer until our faces are only a few inches apart, clearly making him feel uncomfortable. However, he stands his ground, remaining still as a statue while eyeing me cautiously as I close the gap between us.</p><p>“Only if you let <em>me</em> fuck <em>you</em> first~!” I say playfully, licking my lips and winking at him seductively. He is <em>so</em> much fun to mess with! His face becomes an even deeper shade of red, really matching his hair now! Before he can react, I take my pointer finger and lift up his chin. He immediately smacks my hand away and yells, “IDIOT! DON’T TOUCH ME! Just leave me alone! Go find someone else to bother!”</p><p>“Aww, but I don’t want anyone else! I want <em>you baby</em>~!” I gotta say that I'm doing an awesome job at feigning my attraction to him! Not that he isn’t attractive, he really <em>is</em>. His personality on the other hand could use a little, no, a <em>lot</em> more work! I thought he was going to punch me again, but instead he just looks away and scoffs, “Dumbass…”</p><p>“You can call me whatever you’d like! But I prefer “<em>babe</em>” or “my <em>boyfriend</em>”~!”</p><p>“Why are you here?” He asks impatiently.</p><p>I drop my whole flirting schtick and get straight to the point, “You <em>know</em> why. Totodile.”</p><p>“What about him?” He asks and looks to the side.</p><p>“You <em>stole</em> him from the Professor! I’m here to bring him home.” I answer with determination, crossing my arms crossed over my chest. He looks at me, not with anger, but with a stern and serious look on his face.</p><p>“Have you considered the possibility that Totodile might <em>not</em> want to go back to that lab?” What are you talking about? You <em>stole</em> him! Of course he wants to go back home to the Professor and his Pokemon pals!</p><p>“Are you serious? Of course Totodile wants to go back! You took him away from his friends and family!" I ask.</p><p>“Hmph! I wouldn't be so sure about that. See for yourself. Totodile come on out!” He pulls Totodile’s Pokeball out of his pocket and releases the jolly blue Pokemon.</p><p>“TOTO!” Totodile jumps up and down in joy upon being released. I move closer and call out to him.</p><p>“Hey! Totodile! It’s me, your old pal Gold! Remember me? C’mon, Professor Elm and your little buddies back at the lab are worried sick! Let’s go home!” I say enthusiastically. Totodile stares at me as if I have three heads.</p><p>“Umm, Totodile?” I inch closer to the water Pokemon, and still don’t receive a response from him.</p><p>I put out my hand for him, hoping he would understand what I’m saying and take it. “Come on, buddy, lets get out of this cramped tree and- OWW FUCK! GET OFF! GET HIM OFF ME” Fuck! He <em>bit</em> me! Pain surged through my body as I waved my arm up and down to shake him off my poor hand. Thankfully, he quickly lets go and returns to the redhead’s side.</p><p>“TOTO! DILE!” That little wise guy! He <em>laughs</em> at my pain!</p><p>“Told you, moron. He <em>doesn’t</em> want to go back. He wants to stay with me because I’m the <em>only</em> one who can help him get stronger.” Red says and returns Totodile to its Pokeball.</p><p>That’s insane! Why would Totodile want to stay with an<em> abusive jerk</em> like him when he has a <em>loving</em> family waiting for him at home? I don’t get it! “No, there must be some kind of misunderstanding! That <em>can’t</em> be true!”</p><p>My words seem to piss red off as it's his turn to get in my face.</p><p>“It is! Get that through your thick skull and get the fuck out of my-” Right as he was about to kick me out, Explobro and red’s Sneasel join us. I turn around to look at them.</p><p>“Cynda!” Explobro points to the exit; what is he trying to tell me? Is something going on outside?</p><p>“Sneasel Sneas!” Sneasel also points to the exit.</p><p>I place my hand on Explobro’s back and feel that he's a little wet. I ask, “What is it buddy? Is it r-” Before I could finish, red hushes me, “Shh! Listen!” He commands, I have no choice but to listen.</p><p>
  <em>Pitter-patter Pitter-patter Pitter-patter Pitter-patter Pitter-patter Pitter-patter</em>
</p><p>It sounds like, “Rain?”</p><p>He nods his head, and says, “A storm.” I totally forgot! It’s supposed to rain until <em>tomorrow</em>! Dammit! Can this day get any worse? First Totodile is stolen, then it turns out that Totodile rather stay with the jerk who took him instead of returning home to the Prof, and now I’m stuck with said jerk in a cramped tree secret base thing until tomorrow! What a fucking fantastic birthday this turned out to be!</p><p>“Great! So, I guess we’re both stuck here until the storm passes.” I raise my arms in exasperation, this day seriously blows!</p><p>“You can always <em>leave</em>. No one invited you to stay.” He deadpans as he recalls Sneasel into its Pokeball.</p><p>“And get drenched in the rain? Thanks, but no thanks!” I shout back.</p><p>“Fine, you can stay. But only on one condition.” He states and shoots me a dirty look.</p><p>“What is it?” I ask. He's probably going to say something stupid like “don’t talk to me” or “stay away from me”.</p><p>“That you don’t bother me for the rest of the night and leave me alone after tomorrow.” He states coldly. I definitely saw that coming. Even though it would make life easier for the both of us if I agree to his stupid terms, I just can't. There is something about him that piques my interest. I'm fascinated by him and I’m really interested in getting to know him better.</p><p>I slide my butt over to where red is sitting and throw my arm over his shoulders. Dang, he has really slender shoulders compared to my broad ones! I say, “Aww, but that’s no fun! If we’re going to be spending the night together, we might as well get to know each other! Whaddya say, buddy?” Red responds by elbowing me in the ribs and then moves away from me.</p><p>“Let’s get this straight. You and I will <em>never</em> be friends. Got that?” Ouch. Seriously, what’s this guy’s problem? It’s like he constantly has a<em> dick shoved up his butt</em>!</p><p>“Why not? I think we’d make great-” Before I could finish, he interrupts me by telling me to shut-up <em>again</em>.</p><p>“Shut-up!” He snapped. This dude is making it so hard for me to like him! Can we at least <em>try</em> to get along since we’re going to be here for a while? <em>Nope</em>! You have to act like a total <em>butthole</em> the entire time we’re trapped in this shitty base!</p><p>He really isn't making this easy. Still, I have to put my feelings aside if I want to make it through the night. And boy, is it going to be a <em>long</em> night and not for the <em>good</em> reasons. Refusing to give up, I stick my hand out and introduce myself.</p><p>“My name’s Gold, and this is my buddy Explobro!” I introduce myself and my friend.</p><p>“Cyn!” Explobro coos and makes himself comfortable in my lap.</p><p>Red slaps my hand away because he's a jerk! “Your name is Gold… Of course it is… Humph!” I hear him mutter under his breath. Does he have to complain about everything?</p><p>“So, what’s your name?” I ask.</p><p>“…………….” Can’t he even make up a name? What does he expect me to call him?! It’s like he’s just <em>asking</em> me to make up a name for him!</p><p>“If you’re not going to tell me your name, then I’ll just call you, umm… <em>Kamon</em>.” I said lamely.</p><p>“Kamon?” Surprisingly, he didn’t look angry, just confused.</p><p>“Yeah, as in you just <em>came-in</em> my life! Get it? Kamon? Heh, heh…” I explain to him, only to receive a death glare in return. There’s that look of absolute hate I’ve gotten used too!</p><p>“Idiot…” He grumbles and turns away. Arceus, why me? Why couldn’t I gotten stuck with a nice, chill dude? Why did I have to get stuck with this anti-social, asshole thief? I purposely let out a long and exaggerated sigh, “Haaaauuuuuuuugh…” hoping to get a reaction out of him, but nothing. He doesn’t even flinch!</p><p>Screw him! If he’s going to act like a jerk, fine, let him! I don’t have deal with his crap especially on my birthday! I crawl over to Explobro and gently pet him on the head. “Well, I guess it’s just you and me buddy, since <em>someone</em> doesn’t want to be a <em>bro</em>!”</p><p>“Cyn!”</p><p>“Well, since there’s nothing better to do, I guess we better get ready for bed.” I announce loudly. I unzip my jacket and place it on the ground. I do my best to turn it into a makeshift bed for Explobro. Explobro jumps onto my jacket and makes himself comfortable. He lets out a long yawn and closes his eyes, falling asleep right away, It’s been a long day for him, so he deserves a nice long rest.</p><p>With Explobro snoozing, I crawl over to my bag to put my clothes away and take some things out. I take off my cap and goggles, and put them in my bag. I then take off my shirt and also stuff it in my bag. I pull out my sleeping bag and set it on the ground. I go back to my bag to get my blanket and travel pillow-</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I hear “Kamon” <em>screech</em> at me. Whoa, I had no idea his voice can get that high! I turn around to find the red head staring back at me incredulously, slack jawed and face beet red! Holy shit, is he <em>blushing</em>?</p><p>I put my hand on my hip and ask, “What’s the matter? Haven’t you seen another dude shirtless before?” I point to my bare chest. The look on his face is priceless! He covers his face with his hands so I can't see him blushing, but I see him peeking through the gaps between his fingers! No matter how hard he tries, he<em>can't</em> tear his eyes off my <em>sexy body</em>!</p><p>“I-I-I-I-I-” He stuttered. Whoa, am I dreaming or is this really happening? All I did was take my shirt off and that turned red from a <em>emo asshol</em>e into a <em>stuttering school girl</em>! He’e such a <em>hot</em> <em>mess</em> right now, he can’t even form a coherent sentence when he opens his mouth! He ends up gaping like a dopey <em>Magikarp</em>! I guess he really <em>does</em> find me attractive! This just got<em> very interesting</em>! Maybe it will turn out to be a <em>good birthday</em> after all!</p><p>I put on the most cockiest smirk you can imagine and ask, “Or, am I so <em>fucking</em> <em>hot</em> that you’re speechless? C’mon, you can be honest~!” I taunt him and proceed to tease him by running my fingers up and down my chest.</p><p>"Y-You Y-You-" I gotta admit that he’s actually<em> incredibly cute</em> when he’s flustered like this! Too bad his personality <em>sucks dick</em>, otherwise I would totally consider asking him out for real!</p><p>I inch closer to him, causing him to move back until his back hits the tree. I lean in closer and whisper, “You know, we'd make a<em> fucking hot couple</em>. The <em>sexy</em> raven haired dude and his <em>cute</em> redheaded boyfriend!”</p><p>“S-SHUT-UP! J-JUST STOP TALKING! A-AND PUT A SHIRT ON!” Red <em>finally</em> managed to put together a coherent sentence and turned away from me.</p><p>I backed off to give him some space and asked, “Why? I <em>always</em> sleep shirtless.” It's the truth, why sleep with a shirt on when it's <em>so</em> much more comfortable without one?</p><p>“JUST DO IT, ALRIGHT?!” He practically <em>pleaded</em>.</p><p>“Nah, it’s much more comfortable going to sleep without one! You should try it sometime! Perhaps, <em>tonight</em>~!” I wink at him. Even though he's not facing me, I <em>know</em> he's looking! Who can resist this <em>hot bod</em>?</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>“Your loss!” I shrug my shoulders and then scoot over to my side of the base. I rummage through my pack for a couple of things, but for some reason I can't shake the feeling that I'm being <em>ogled</em>. I quickly spin around to catch the redhead shamelessly staring at me. He can deny it all he wants, but he <em>soo</em> has the hots for me! He quickly turns around and I hear him mutter some curse words.</p><p>With his back still turned towards me, I quietly crawl over to the redhead without him noticing. I rest my head on his shoulder and seductively whisper in his ear, "You like what you see~! Don't ya? Just admit it! I know I do~!"</p><p>“God, you’re so annoying!” He replies, but doesn’t move or deny my accusations.</p><p>“Annoyingly <em>sexy</em>~!” I breath huskily in his ear.</p><p>“FUCK OFF!!!” OWW! That's going to leave a mark! Red yells and elbows me in the ribs! I take the hint and leave him alone, <em>for now</em>.</p><p>I return to my side of this cramped tree base and make myself comfortable. It’s a good thing I packed all my camping gear in my bag this morning, otherwise I would be completely miserable sleeping on dirt like red! Even though he’s an ass, I kind of feel bad that he has to sleep on the cold, hard ground. Maybe, I should ask him if he wants to sleep with me so he doesn’t have to sleep on dirt.</p><p>It’s getting a little chilly, so I wrap my blanket around my body for warmth. Sorry Red, I know how much you love <em>staring</em> at this <em>hot bod</em>, but I’m getting cold so you’re out of luck!</p><p>After settling in, I look over at “Kamon” who is apparently busy doing stuff on his Pokegear.</p><p>“Whatchya doing?” I ask.</p><p>“Hmph! It’s none of your business.” He replied without looking up from his Pokegear. I should have expected that. Can’t he at least <em>try</em> to be nice?</p><p>“Aww, don’t be like that! Can’t you at least <em>pretend</em> to like me?” I pout, giving him my biggest sad puppy dog eyes even though he wasn’t looking at me.</p><p>“No.” Ouch, why dontchya tell me how you really feel, Red!</p><p>“Why not?” I ask.</p><p>Red finally looks up from his screen, but to glare at me of course. “Gold, I swear to god-“ Finally! It’s about time he called me by my name!</p><p>“You called me by my name!” I say with a little too much enthusiasm.</p><p>“Yeah, so?” His eyes narrow and he arches his eyebrows, he is not amused at all.</p><p>“So? It means you’re coming around! Now tell me yours, and-“</p><p>“Not going to happen.” He quickly shoots me down. Give me a break, Kamon! Stop interrupting me!</p><p>“Well, it was worth a shot.” I shrug.</p><p>“Are you done?” Not a chance, red!</p><p>I shake my head, “No, in fact I’m just getting started!” I flash him a wide grin.</p><p>“You’re not going to stop, are you?” He ask agitatedly.</p><p>“Nope!”</p><p>“I hate you.” He states bluntly, but oddly enough there is no hatred or malice in his voice. I wonder if he really hates me or this is just an act to push me away?</p><p>“Love ya too~!” I wink and blow a kiss at him.</p><p>“……………” No response. He shifts his gaze to the ground, and stares at it as if it’s the most interesting thing he’s ever seen.</p><p><em>Seconds</em> pass, and I can’t take this <em>painful</em> silence! Say something, <em>anything</em>! Don’t just stare at the fucking <em>dirt</em>! Call me an idiot, a moron, anything!</p><p>Well, this is going nowhere fast. There must be <em>something</em> he would be interested in talking about, but what? Oh, duh! I can ask him about Totodile! After all, it is the reason I followed him in the first place.</p><p>“Hey, can I ask you something?” Hopefully he’ll give me a straight answer this time and not some bullshit one.</p><p>Silver eyes met my amber, all right, that got his attention! “I don’t know, <em>can</em> you?” So sassy! He really is a fiery redhead! I love me some feisty redheads~! I would be so <em>turned on</em> right now if he wasn’t such a jerk. I ignore his sarcastic response and continue to question him.</p><p>“Why did you do it?”</p><p>“Do what?” Red asks like he didn’t do anything wrong. You know what you did! Stop playing around, <em>Kamon</em>!</p><p>“You know, steal the Professor’s Totodile. You already have Sneasel, why did you take Totodile?”</p><p>“Why should I tell <em>you</em>? It’s not going to make a difference.” Oh how wrong you are.</p><p>I look deep into his eyes (no homo?) and say, “You don’t know that. It might.” I mean, if he does have a <em>really good</em> reason for stealing Totodile, then I might turn the other way and let him keep the baby gator.</p><p>“You’re not going to stop pestering me until I tell you.” Correctomundo red!</p><p>“That’s right, dude!”</p><p>He glares at me for a couple of seconds before letting out a sigh of defeat, and then responds, “Hauugh… If you really want to know, I’m looking for powerful Pokemon, and Totodile caught my eye. There, satisfied?” Heck no! That’s it? You stole someone else’s Pokemon just because it looked powerful? What kind of <em>horse-shit</em> reason is that?! Only assholes like <em>Team Rocket</em> steal Pokemon for shitty reasons!</p><p>“Thats… it?” Please, give me a legit reason, please don’t make me have to turn you in to the cops!</p><p>“…. Yes.” In a moment of weakness, he hesitates before he answers. I knew it! He’s definitely hiding something! There has to be another reason why he took Totodile!</p><p>“Alright, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” I say even though I know he’s going to say that he <em>did</em> tell me.</p><p>“I <em>did</em> tell you, you idiot! Weren’t you listening?!” Told ya. I know this conversation is about to hit a dead-end (again), so I decide to lead it in a different direction.</p><p>“I was, but I was also distracted by <em>beautiful</em> silver eyes~!” When in doubt, <em>flirt</em>. That’s my motto in life, and I’ll always stick to it.</p><p>“Ugh...” He cringes at my failed attempt at flirting. Shit, I better think of something quick or he’s going to shut down on me again! Oh, I know what to do! Time for the blanket to come <em>off</em>!</p><p>I yank off the blanket wrapped around my upper body and throw it on my sleeping bag. The second Red sees my naked chest, that beautiful shade of crimson once again covers his face! Score!</p><p>“PUT THAT BLANKET BACK ON!” Red <em>shrieks </em>and covers his eyes.</p><p>“Why? You obviously prefer me like this~! Why make you suffer?~” I say provocatively. Since he <em>refuses</em> to talk to me like a normal person, the only thing I can do is drive him <em>crazy</em> until he will!</p><p>Hopefully, I can get him to open up to me as the night progresses. He really is an interesting guy and despite his awful attitude, there’s just something about him that really draws me to him. However, if by the end of the night, if I do determine that he is actually a bad person, then I’ll do everything in my power to get Totodile back and bring him home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is in Silver's perspective and will be out on July 1st. Thank you so much for reading!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Silver has to put up with Gold and his antics for an entire night. Will he be able to survive?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Silver</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Whatever I did to upset Arceus, I’m sorry. I’m so <em>fucking</em> sorry. I <em>don’t</em> even believe in that <em>nonsense</em> and I’m still apologizing, that’s how <em>sorry</em> I am! Everything that <em>could</em> have gone wrong, went wrong today.</p><p>First, the heist went horribly as I was only able to procure Totodile instead all three rare and powerful Pokémon. Dammit! I had no choice but to cut my losses and escape before law enforcement arrived. Now, I’m stuck in a tree with the same <em>moron</em> who ruined my plans earlier!</p><p>I hate my life, I hate <b>him </b>even more, and I can’t stand this<em> thirsty moron</em>!</p><p>What have I done to deserve this <em>cruel</em> of a punishment? Being stuck with another person is bad enough, but being stuck with this <em>half-brain man-whore </em>is infinity worse! I cannot believe I have to spend the <em>entire</em> night with this <em>horny imbecile</em>! He is <em>so</em> unbearable; so fucking annoying with his non-stop blabbering, his terrible pick-up lines, his stupid <em>good looks</em>, his relentless flirting, his cocky smile, ugh, he’s the <em>worst</em>!</p><p>Unfortunately, kicking him out is out of the question because I know that he <em>won’t</em> leave unless I literally <em>drag</em> him out. Luckily for him, I’m not in the mood to engage in any physical activity right now <em>especially</em> with a dumbass like him. Another option is that I could leave, but that’s also not viable due to the terrible weather.</p><p>So here I am, stuck in a fucking tree with the most obnoxious, egotistical, <em>cock head</em> in the universe who won’t stop pestering me! Speaking of the idiot, here he comes <em>again</em> to bother me some more!</p><p>I turn around to see that cocky douchebag lick his lips and eye me like I’m a <em>piece of meat</em>. Fuck him! I’m so sick of him treating me like I’m some kind of object or plaything! The second it stops raining, I’m getting out of here as quickly as I can away from this dumbass!</p><p>He doesn’t say a word, instead he keeps looking at me like he wants to <em>fuck</em> me. Fucking pervert. At least he finally put his shirt on so I don’t have to look at his ho-<em>horrendous looking </em>body.</p><p>“What?” I snap. Even though I’m playing right into his hands, I know he won’t stop pestering me until I acknowledge his pathetic existence so I might as well get this <em>painful</em> interaction over with.</p><p>“You know, if you ask me nicely, I’ll let you sleep with me. We can <em>cuddle</em> under this nice, warm blanket together~! You’ll be warm and cozy right here in my arms! Just you and me~!” He coos. Ugh! He is so shameless and obnoxious! I don’t know how I’m going to make it through the night without strangling him!</p><p>“Fuck off.” I hiss and turn around to get him out of my sight. Anything’s better then looking at his ho-horrendous face!</p><p>“Kamon, why-” Stop calling me that, dipshit! If he calls me Kamon one more time, I’m cutting his dick off and shoving it down his throat! Maybe that’ll get him to think with his head instead of his dick all the time!</p><p>I spin around and scream, “STOP CALLING ME THAT!”</p><p>“Then tell me your name!” He shouts back. And risk him telling the police and others? Fuck no! How stupid does he think I am?</p><p>“Go fuck yourself!” He would probably enjoy it too.</p><p>“Aww… But I rather fuck <em>you</em>~!” Ugh! He’s so annoying! Engaging him in any further conversation would be a waste of time and energy, so screw him! I turn my back to and plan to ignore him for the rest of the night.</p><p>It’s easier said then done especially since he does NOT shut up!</p><p>“Hey, you look cold, are you sure you don’t want to sleep with me?”</p><p>“There’s plenty of room.”</p><p>“I promise I won’t touch you, unless you want me to~!”</p><p>“C’mon, red!”</p><p>“I know you can hear me!”</p><p>“Stop ignoring me!”</p><p>“Fine! Two can play that game!”</p><p>“…….. Okay, maybe only <em>one</em> can.”</p><p>“Reeeeeeed!”</p><p>“<em>Kamon</em>, why do you hate me?”</p><p>“KKKAAAAAAAAAAAMMOOOOOOOOOON!” That’s it! I had it! I can’t take it any more! Before I knew it, I’m in the moron’s face screaming at him.</p><p>“IF YOU DON’T SHUT-UP, I’M GOING TO SLIT YOUR THROAT WHILE YOU’RE ASLEEP!” I’ve had it! I’m done! He better take my threat seriously and shut the fuck up otherwise heads will roll!</p><p>He looks completely unfazed as he calmly extends his hand to me and says, “Jeezes dude, relax. Come lie down with me, that will help calm you down.” Oh you horny son of a bitch! THAT’S IT!</p><p>“IDIOT! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU FUCKING MORON! I DON’T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, DUMBASS!” What a complete imbecile! I smack his hand away and hurry back to my corner.</p><p>What he says next genuinely takes me by surprise.</p><p>“No, <em>you’re</em> the dumbass!” How dare he! I turn around to see amber orbs filled with <em>hate</em> glaring at me. He’s <em>livid</em>. It’s about time I finally get to see his <em>true</em> colors.</p><p>“I’ve been <em>so</em> nice to you, and all you do is call me names and tell me to shut-up! Well, I had it! I’m sick and tired of you treating me like <em>shit</em>!” <em>He’s</em> had enough? Who the fuck does he think he is when <em>he’s</em> the one who ruined my entire day?! Boo-hoo, I hurt your feelings because I don’t want to talk to an <em>idiot</em> like you, give me a fucking break!</p><p>“You’re sick of <em>my</em> shit? You, the <em>idiot</em> who made my day a <em>living hell</em> is sick and tired of <em>my</em> shit? Ha. Hahahaha!” I cackle like a madman who lost his mind. If I have to spend another minute with this idiot, I <em>will</em> lose my mind! He stares at me like I’m crazy, and before he could say anything, I say, “Give me a break, you <em>brainless</em> <em>slut</em>!” I went there and I don’t regret it at all. Asshole had it coming.</p><p>Even when he <em>tackles me and pins me to the ground</em>, I still have no regrets.</p><p>“Get… Off…” Fuck! Why is he so damn strong?! Why am<em> I</em> not strong enough to get this dimwit off me?!</p><p>“<em>Shut-up.</em>” Malice oozes in his words as he tightens his grip on my wrists. There’s something <em>very</em> <em>different</em> about him. Gone is the <em>flirtatious numbskull</em> and in his place is this very <em>terrifying</em> <em>motherfucker</em>. His ability to go from happy go lucky idiot to <em>this</em> in seconds is very unsettling. His voice is eerily calm and low, but laced with disdain and hatred. Leaning in forward, he says in a threatening manner, “Call me a slut again. I <em>dare</em> you.”</p><p>Who does this moron think he is, threatening me like that?! Threats <em>don’t</em> work on me. Maintaining my cool and composure, I make sure to look completely unfazed by his threats. I refuse to let this motherfucker think he’s backed me in a corner, I refuse!</p><p>It might be stupid of me to bite back, but I can’t let him get away with threatening me so I reply, “And if I do? You’ll what? You’ll <em>rape</em> me?” Looking back, it’s not the smartest thing I could have said given my precarious position, but I couldn’t let him think that <em>I’m</em> afraid of <em>him</em>!</p><p>I brace myself for the worst, however instead of the punch to the gut I was expecting, I’m instead met with <em>silence</em>.</p><p>“…………” Contrary to how I thought he would respond, he instead releases me and remains quiet which is unusual for a dumbass blabbermouth with no filter like him. Thank fucking god. It’s about time he shut up. The only thing that concerns me is the emotionless expression on his face. He remains stoned face, so it’s impossible for me to deduce what he’s thinking right now. He could be plotting my murder for all I know. Luckily, I always have my Pokeballs on me, so if he tries something, Sneasel and Totodile will teach him a lesson that he will <em>never</em> forget.</p><p>We continue trading glares until he finally cracks. “Haaugh…” He lets out an obnoxious sigh and drops the tough guy act. He doesn’t look angry, but resigned and <em>disappointed</em>? He finally speaks and responds with, “You know what? I totally misjudged you. You <em>are</em> an <em>asshole</em>.” So you finally noticed. Took you long enough, dumbass.</p><p>“Takes one to know one, idiot.” I retort and shoot him a nasty glare. The dumb fuck once again decides to test my patience by engaging me in a stare-off. I swear to fucking god, if I have to put up with this fuckhead for any longer, I’ll- “SHIT! FUCK!”</p><p>Obscenities fly out of my mouth rapid fire as I feel pain in my gut before once again being pinned to the ground. Though this time the circumstances are different as he’s using his legs and weight (he’s fucking sitting on my stomach) to hold me down. His hands are roaming up and down my body, he’s not groping me, but instead he’s searching for something. Fuck! So he’s <em>still</em> after Totodile, I should have known! He has no real interest in me, all he cares about is getting Totodile back for that absent-minded professor! Well, fuck him!</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF!!!” I scream at the top of my lungs as I thrash violently to try to get him off me.</p><p>“I don’t think you’re in the position to be making demands, red.” He replies calmly as he continues searching my body. His hands stop when he reaches my left sleeve where one of my pokeballs are hidden. And of course he chooses the one where I stashed Totodile because <em>life hates</em> me.</p><p>He reaches down my sleeve and grabs the pokeball. Shit. As soon as he gives me the opportunity, he better watch out because I’m sending Sneasel after him!</p><p>That opportunity presents itself quickly thanks to the idiot’s incompetence. Once he realized that he’s found what he was looking for, he immediately withdrew his arms, and slightly shifted his legs which were restraining my hands. That gave me enough space to maneuver and bend my wrist and arm down which caused Sneasel’s ball to roll into my hand. The moron realizes he fucked up and scrambles off of me. He recalls Cyndaquil to its ball and makes his way towards the exit. He won’t get away with this, not over my dead body!</p><p>Pushing the button on the pokeball ball, I release Sneasel and proceed to give him my orders.</p><p>“Sneasel, that moron took Totodile! Don’t let him get away!”</p><p>“Snea-sel!” Sneasel nods in comprehension and chases the idiot through the hole. I make sure I have all of my belongings before following them.</p><p>Shouts coming from the idiot fill the narrow passage, “OWW! Dude, get off! OUCH! Man, you really have to <em>cut your nails</em>! OWW, STOP THAT! RED!” Idiot. Serves him right for stealing <em>my</em> Totodile. Despite Sneasel’s persistence, the nincompoop manages to squirm his way out of the tree. Dammit, he’s NOT getting away!</p><p>I take a deep breath and at the top of my lungs shout, “SNEASEL! DON’T LET HIM ESCAPE! GET TOTODILE!”</p><p>Sneasel tightens his grip on the idiot’s legs, and is dragged outside by the dumbass. I need to hurry. I press forward until I’m out of the damn tree and in the pouring rain.</p><p>“I WON’T LET YOU TAKE HIM!”</p><p>Lying on the ground flailing like a wimpy Goldeen is the dumbass, who is being pinned to the ground by Sneasel. As expected. That weakling doesn’t stand a chance against Sneasel. I spot Totodile’s pokeball in the imbecile’s hand. I’ll be taking back what’s <em>mine </em>now.</p><p>I crawl over to the idiot and snatch Totodile’s pokeball from his hand. He puts up a small fight, but a quick jab to the gut from Sneasel gives me the upper hand, allowing me to retrieve Totodile’s ball. I stand up, and tower over the numbskull. <em>Time for my revenge</em>. You don’t attempt to steal from me and get away with it.</p><p>“Humph! You should have <em>never</em> messed with me.” <em>Never</em> mess with me.</p><p>“And you should have never <em>stolen</em> Totodile!” He fires back because he’s an idiot who doesn’t know when to be quiet. The nerve of this moron!</p><p>“Shut-up! Not a single word out of you, or-“</p><p>“Kamon, behind you!” He shouts and points. Ugh! He has the audacity to interrupt me, this fucking idiot! Does he really think that I’ll fall for a cheap trick like that?</p><p>“Do you think I’m stupid like-“ I pause mid-sentence when I hear a robotic sounding voice.</p><p>“Magnetmite. Magnetmite.” I turn around and suddenly I’m face to face with a <em>ton</em> of Magnetmite. There’s<em> so</em> many of them. What are they up to? Where did they come from? Whatever their reason for being here is, it <em>can’t</em> be good.</p><p>Studying them closely, I notice that their eyes are glazed over and judging by the way they’re moving it’s easy for me to deduce that they’re in some sort of <em>trance</em>. There’s no doubt that something is <em>wrong</em> with them. Are they under some kind of <em>hypnosis</em>? They have to be controlled by something or somebody. Sensing my apprehension, Sneasel gets off the idiot and returns to my side, ready to fight the swarm of Magnetmite if necessary.</p><p>“Whoa… That’s a lot of Magnetmite! Why are they here?” Dumbass. How the fuck would I know.</p><p>“I don’t know, why don’t you ask them?” I asked irritably. I swear, he asks the dumbest questions!</p><p>“Magnetmite.” Sparks fly in the air as the Magnetmite charge up electricity and I’m not staying to find out what happens next. I grab Sneasel by his arm and take off.</p><p>I turn to look at the simpleton who is just <em>standing</em> there, dumbfounded like the complete moron he is and yell at him to get moving, “Idiot, don’t just stand there, RUN!” Even though Gold is extremely annoying and completely unbearable, I <em>don’t</em> want him dead.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Dumbass replies and follows me.</p><p>“Magnet-MITE!” Jolts of electricity are fired at us, and hit the large tree instead thanks to <em>me</em>.</p><p>“Sneasel, use icy wind!” I command. Taking a deep breath, Sneasel inhales air, cools it down in its mouth and then exhales, unleashing its icy wind attack on the magnetmite to slow them down, creating an opportunity for us to escape.</p><p>“Dude, nice job!” Now’s not the time, idiot! The imbecile flashes me a stupid grin and gives me a thumbs up, what a dunce.</p><p>“Shut-up and keep running.” Cherrygrove and its Pokémon Center aren’t far from here, so that’s where I’m planning to go. We get back on the main road without running into anymore Magnetmite, but our luck runs out as the main road is <em>infested</em> with Magnetmite floating in the air. There’s Magnetmite <em>everywhere</em>! I notice there are a ton of them moving around in a circle, so I look up, and high up in the center of the circle is a lone Magnetmite imbued in an electric aura. That must be their <em>leader</em> and the one controlling the others.</p><p>“MAGNETMITE.” Dammit! It spotted us and now all eyes are on me and the doofus. Fuck. We are <em>dead</em> if I can’t come up with a plan to get us out of this mess.</p><p>“Shit! They-They noticed us! Dude, we’re soo fucked! What do we do?” Way to go, <em>genius</em> for just realizing how dire our situation is. It’s impossible for us to run since there’s simply too many of them. The only thing we can do is stay and fight. If we can take out the leader, maybe that’ll snap the others out of their trance. But the question is, how do we reach it? I’ll have to come up with a plan later, right now I have to focus on the immediate threat which is the ring of Magnetmite closest to the ground surrounding us.</p><p>“Sneasel, icy wind!” Icy wind may not be effective against them, but it’ll buy us some time by slowing them down. I look over at the idiot and order him to send out Cyndaquil, “We have no choice but to fight. Send out your Cyndaquil.” Cyndaquil’s fire moves will come in handy, as Magnetmite are part steel type and weak against fire attacks.</p><p>“<em>No</em>, can’t you see that it’s pouring! Explobro is weak to water, especially this much! He’ll <em>die</em>!” Are you fucking kidding me?! This braindead NINCOMPOOP! These Magnetmite are going to <em>kill</em> us, and you’re worried about your pathetic Cyndaquil getting wet?! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!</p><p>“JUST DO IT! EITHER YOU SEND OUT YOUR CYNDAQUIL AND FIGHT, OR WE’LL BOTH GET <em>ELECTROCUTED</em> AND DIE!” Stop wasting time and send out your stupid Pokémon already!</p><p>“No, I <em>refuse</em> to do it! I’ll take on the Magnetmite <em>myself</em>!” Oh my god, he really is a complete and utter moron!</p><p>“Hey Magnetmite, think fast!” Shit for brains rolls up his sleeves and starts <em>punching</em> and <em>kicking</em> the Magnetmite. Is he for real? The punches do nothing as expected, but his kicks knock the Magnetmite away. Still, it’s not enough and doesn’t do any real damage to them. Sneasel has his work cut out for him since idiot over here <em>refuses</em> to send out his Cyndaquil.</p><p>“You’re a dumbass. Sneasel, brick break!” It’s a good thing I snagged that Brick Break TM earlier otherwise we would be <em>dead</em>. Fighting moves are also super effective against steel types like Magnetmite. Sneasel raises his fists and slams them down on the Magnetmite, leaving a dent in their bodies and knocking the daylights out of them.</p><p>“Hiya! Take that! And this!” He is so stupid! Does he really think his <em>pathetic</em> punches and kicks are hurting them at all? He’s so fucking stupid!</p><p>“Magnet-MITE!” The Magnetmite above us launch weak electric attacks (most likely thundershock) at us. I swiftly evade them and surprisingly dumbass manages to dodge them as well.</p><p>Sneasel is able to wipe out the entire ring of Magnetmite, but as soon as the last one in the group falls, another ring takes the previous one’s place. Sneasel decimates these Magnetmite with ease, but once again our efforts are wasted as another ring of Magnetmite replaces their fallen comrades. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>“Dammit… There’s no end to them!” It would be pointless to keep on battling like this. There must be a way for us to get to their leader so we can end this, there has to be!</p><p>“You’re right, we have to come up with another plan, otherwise we’re screwed!” We? You mean <em>me, </em>because I’m the only one here with a <em>functioning brain</em> capable of devising a plan.</p><p>“Maybe if <em>someone</em> would send out his Cyndaquil, we would stand a fighting-”</p><p>“RED, LOOK OUT!” Is the last thing I hear before I’m shoved so hard that I fall on my ass!</p><p>“UGH!” What the fuck-</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” What the- <em>GOLD</em>! You idiot! He- he <em>s-saved</em> me? I was terrible to him the entire day, yet he still saved (ugh I hate using the word save like I’m some <em>powerless damsel in distress</em>) me when he could have just left me and let me get shocked.</p><p>“GOLD!” Dammit! I need to act quickly or Gold will <em>die</em>. I command Sneasel to <em>kill</em> the Magnetmite that’s attacking the idiot. While Sneasel is taking care of that, I get back on my feet and rush to the moron’s side.</p><p>“SNEASEL, <em>KILL</em> THEM!” Playtime’s over, Sneasel’s out for blood. </p><p>“SNEASEL!” Sneasel aims for the screw on top of the Magnetmite’s head, and uses brick break to smash it in. The force of the impact drives the screws straight through its body, causing it to shatter into a billion pieces. Sneasel does the same to the rest of the Magnetmite, brick breaking their screws to end their miserable lives. They must be low-leveled wimps if one brick break is all it takes to off them.</p><p>Seeing its comrades get brutally destroyed agitates the leader as it sends the other Magnetmite after Sneasel, which is perfect for me because it give me the opportunity to get to the dumbass unscathed. I reach him just in time, catching him as he collapses into my arms, almost making me fall. Moron, he better not pass out before I give him a piece of my mind.</p><p>“YOU IDIOT! What were you thinking?! If it wasn’t for Sneasel, you would be <em>dead</em>!” He really is an idiot. Why put yourself in danger for a complete stranger who’s been terrible to you? Why?</p><p>The idiot chuckles and still manages to put on his stupid cocky smirk even though he’s obviously in pain. “Heh, aren’t you being a little dramatic, red? Besides, why do you care? You <em>hate</em> me.” I do, but it doesn’t mean I want you <em>dead</em>, you idiot!</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I <em>do</em> hate you, but I <em>don’t</em> want you dead!” There’s only one person I want dead, and it’s <em>not</em> this fool.</p><p>“Aww, so you really <em>do</em> care! I knew you had a heart underneath all your hate!” Ugh! I’m instantly regretting my decision to spare him from being electrocuted to death.</p><p>“Shut-up! Now isn’t the time for your crap! Can you stand?” I ask. I’m already doing all the work in this fight, I don’t need the burden of lugging around <em>dead weight</em> like him.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.” You better. He tries standing on his own, and thankfully he can. At the very least he can do that. However I notice him shake a little, probably a result of being shocked. As much as I hate wasting it on this useless idiot, I feel like I have no choice but to give him a Lum berry. It’s a good thing I always have them on me just in case of emergencies. I reach in my pocket for my berry pouch and pull a Lum berry out.</p><p>“Here. Eat it, it’ll help.” I put my hand with the berry out.</p><p>“Really? Thanks!” He takes the berry and eats it.</p><p>“Whatever. Stay close and <em>don’t do anything</em>, understood?” If he won’t send out his Cyndaquil, it’s better for me to have him just stand there and do <em>nothing</em>. I can’t risk him messing things up, so it’s better to have him just stand there like a complete idiot. That’s how useless he is!</p><p>“Yes, sir!” He replies and gives me a stupid salute that’s making me regret my choices in life.</p><p>It’s time to end this. Sneasel can’t keep fighting these things forever. So. I’m going to need to come up with a plan to reach and kill the leader. I look up and notice that the ring of Magnetmite hovering above the Magnetmite on the surface is definitely reachable. Sneasel can jump on top of the surface Magnetmite to reach the higher ones. But how can he reach the higher up rings? Icy wind. He can use icy wind to drag the Magnetmite down so he can reach them. That’s how we’re going to win this fight. But first, Sneasel needs backup.</p><p>Time for Totodile to prove its worth. “Go, Totodile.” I release my new Pokémon who is so obnoxiously happy. A few months of training will whip him into shape.</p><p>As soon as I send Totodile out, the moron of course has something to say, “Dude, what are you doing? Totodile’s weak against electric types! You’ll get it killed!” Dumbass. Only if he’s <em>weak</em>, he’ll <em>die</em>. But if he’s strong, then he should have nothing to worry about.</p><p>“Shut-up. I know what I’m doing.” Unlike him, the idiot who refuses to send out his Pokémon because of a little rain.</p><p>“But-“ Screw you, I do what I want and<em> no one </em>bosses me around.</p><p>“Totodile, keep the Magnetmite occupied with Water Gun! If they zap you, I can’t promise you that you’ll survive, so avoid getting hit at all costs!” One way to motivate Pokémon is through <em>fear</em>. If Totodile’s life is on the line, I can guarantee you that he’ll do everything he can to survive.</p><p>“Dile!” Totodile fires blasts of water at the Magnetmite to draw their attention from Sneasel. Perfect.</p><p>“Red! You need to recall Totodile NOW!” Idiot. I roll my eyes at him and completely disregard his “concerns”. I have no time for his shit so I ignore him and carry on with my plan.</p><p>“Sneasel, use the Magnetmite as stepping stones to get to the top! Use icy wind to bring them down if you need to! Once you reach the leader, take it out!”</p><p>“Sneasel!” Sneasel obeys and jumps on top of a Magnetmite. He then sets his eyes on a Magnetite in the second ring and pounces.</p><p>“Sneasel, use icy wind to bring them down!” Icy wind may be weak on Sneasel considering it’s a special move, but I don’t keep it for its power or lack of, I keep it for utility.</p><p>“Sneas!” Icy wind causes ice particles to form on the Magnetmite, dragging them down which gives Sneasel the opportunity to jump onto the next one. Sneasel then repeats this tactic until he’s finally made it to the top.</p><p>“SNEASEL, BRICK BREAK!” Time to end this pathetic farce.</p><p>“SNEAS-EL!” One brick break is all it takes to send the Magnetmite down towards us. Fuck! We better get the hell out of its way.</p><p>“Totodile, watch out! You too, idiot, c’mon!”</p><p>“Ok, no need to get your panties in a bunch red, I’m coming!” Shut-up. I grab the moron by his arm and drag him with me until we’re a safe distance away.</p><p>“MAGNE-” *BOOM* Magnetmite crashes into the ground, causing dirt and debris to burst into the air making it difficult to see.</p><p>Another <em>easy</em> victory for <em>me</em>. That was easier than I thought it would be, considering the circumstances and <em>deadweight</em> I had to put up with. Then again, I was dealing with low leveled weaklings. Based on that, Sneasel most likely didn’t level up at all due to how weak these Pokémon were. What a waste of time, having to deal with such wimps.</p><p>I feel something poking at my sides, I look down to see Sneasel and Totodile.</p><p>“Sneasel!”</p><p>“Toto!” Totodile was able to hold his own against those Magnetmite which instills my confidence in hun and reassures me that I was able to nab the right Pokémon.</p><p>“Return, both of you.” I recall both of my Pokémon back into their Pokeballs.</p><p>“Whoa… Dude, that was awesome! You and your Pokémon were incredible!” He babbles on and on. You mean <em>I</em> was incredible. A strong Pokémon is only as good as the Trainer commanding it. Without an experienced trainer to keep them on a tight leash, strong Pokémon are wasted in the wild and utterly useless under the control of a weak trainer. That’s the harsh reality, powerful Pokémon are useless in the hands of a weak trainer, like Cyndaquil is with this <em>dumbass</em>.</p><p>“Humph! My Pokémon followed my commands, which is the only reason why we were victorious. If they disobeyed any of my orders, we would have lost. Our win over those weaklings had <em>nothing</em> to do with them, but with <em>my skill</em>.” It’s the truth. Without my orders, Sneasel would still be fighting those things and Totodile would be <em>dead</em>.</p><p>“Are you serious? Do you actually believe that <em>bullshit</em>? Your Pokémon did an <em>incredible</em> job and you should be proud of them!” Don’t tell me what to do, jackass!</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do, idiot. At least my Pokémon actually fought unlike <em>yours</em>!” I fire back, raising my voice a bit.</p><p>“Well, at least I <em>care</em> about my Cyndaquil, unlike you! You only care about yourself! You don’t care about your Pokémon at all!”</p><p>“Shut-up you stupid, arrogant, <em>prick</em>! I had enough of your shit! I’m done with-”</p><p>“Mag?” Magnetmite’s confused cries causes me to pause and look up.</p><p>I was too busy arguing with this imbecile to notice that the Magnetmite have calmed down and returned to their normal, docile selves. The glazed look in their eye have disappeared, as they’re looking at each like they have no idea what’s going on (kind of like the dumbass next to me). After a few minutes, they all scatter, going their separate ways.</p><p>“Magnetmite!”</p><p>“Hey, look! The Magnetmite are leaving! I wonder why they stopped attacking us?” Idiot, who just stood there the entire time watching like a clueless person, who knows <em>nothing</em> about Pokémon asks another stupid question. Did he really ask that? He watched Sneasel take down the leader! Is he that dense and stupid?!</p><p>“Seriously? Have you been paying attention at all?”</p><p>“I have.” Not. Because if you were, you wouldn’t ask such a dumb question!</p><p>“Obviously not. I told you that Magnetmite was the leader and controlling the others, but clearly you weren’t listening!” I screamed as I pointed to the fallen leader.</p><p>“No you <em>didn’t</em>!” What does he mean I didn’t!</p><p>“What? Of course I did you idiot! You weren’t paying attention!”</p><p>“No, you <em>really</em> <em>didn’t</em>. You never mentioned anything about a leader to me. You just told me to send out my Cyndaquil and fight. You never said anything about a leader.” What is he talking about?! Of course I told him. And even if I didn’t, it’s obvious that taking out that lone Magnetmite was what freed the others from its control. He’s so stupid, I can’t stand it!</p><p>“Fuck you! Of course I did. You obviously were distracted.”</p><p>“No, I wasn’t! You never told me anything!”</p><p>“Whatever, I’m wasting my time arguing with a pee-brain like you.”</p><p>Before he can retort, we both hear Magnetmite’s cry. I thought all the Magnetmite left? It must be the leader. But, how did it survive?</p><p>“Mag-net-mite…” We walk over to the fallen leader to see that it’s still alive. Impressive. It must be at a really high level to survive brick break and a hard fall. Or, it has <em>sturdy</em>. Whatever, it would be a shame and a waste to kill a Pokémon with potential like this. So, I pull out an empty pokeball from my pocket and throw it at its weak point, the screw on top of its head to ensure its capture. It puts up no struggle whatsoever and the ball immediately stops shaking. I approach the pokeball with my new Pokémon and pick it up.</p><p>“You’re mine, Magnetmite.” I whisper as I shove Magnetmite’s ball into my pocket.</p><p>“I have to admit red, you’re not half bad!” I turn around to see the idiot grinning at me. Is he serious? <em>I’m</em> not bad? Who is he to judge me when he refuses to send out his Pokémon in the rain?!</p><p>“And you <em>are</em> bad.” I reply as I turn back around to examine the area. I notice what appears to be a broken antenna helmet on the ground in the exact spot Magnetmite landed. I kneel down to take a closer look. It looks like some kind of transmitter. So it <em>wasn’t</em> this Magnetmite controlling the others, <em>someone</em> was using this transmitter to control all of the Magnetmite through the so called leader. It all makes perfect sense now.</p><p>“What is it, red? Did you find something?” You have eyes dumbass, you can answer that question yourself.</p><p>“Yes. Look.” I point to the broken transmitter on the ground.</p><p>“A radio?”</p><p>“Yes, a radio transmitter. Someone was using this to control the Magnetmite.”</p><p>The question is why? Judging by the apparent lack of direction in the Magnetmites’ actions until they spotted us, I strongly believe that this was a control experiment to see if Pokémon can be controlled with electric magnetic waves.</p><p>Whoever is responsible for this chose Magnetmite as the test subject since they are extra susceptible to electric waves because they are essentially living magnets. Electric magnetic waves… I <em>know</em> who’s responsible for this, since <em>he’s</em> the one who taught us that Pokémon are vulnerable to high frequencies like these and I recently intercepted a strange radio signal that came from the place he kept us for all those years.</p><p>Is he nearby? No, he personally would not waste his time on something so minuscule like this. It’s most likely one of his goons acting on his behalf.</p><p>“That’s awful! Who would do such a terrible thing?” You don’t want to know.</p><p>“Why are you asking me, idiot? Like I know.“ Humph! It’s none of his business anyway, and it’s best if he doesn’t get involved. The last thing I need is for this moron to get tangled up in this mess.</p><p>“I bet it was Team Rocket.” He says ignorantly. What an idiot. Doesn’t he know that Team Rocket is history? Besides, Rocket agents are too incompetent to come up with a scheme like this.</p><p>“You do realize they disbanded three years ago?”</p><p>“Duh, of course I do! Give me a break red, I’m not <em>that</em> stupid!”</p><p>“Yes, you are. Trust me, it’s <em>not</em> them.” I insist, and pick up the pieces of the broken transmitter and put it in my bag. Even though it’s broken, I’ll find a way to make use of it.</p><p>“You don't know that. It could be a lone wolf agent.” No you idiot, it couldn’t. <em>All</em> former Team Rocket agents are incompetent weaklings and are unable to pull something like this off.</p><p>"Believe what you want then." It’s a waste of time to argue with someone as dense and unintelligent as him, so I brush him off and proceed towards Cherrygrove City. I need a place to dry off and rest badly.</p><p>“Hey, wait for me!” Ugh! At this point I don’t have the time or energy to tell him off, so I let him do whatever he wants. We cut through the tall grass and take the forest path as it’s faster than staying on the main road.</p><p>As we continue through the wooded trail, I hear footsteps other than ours. I quickly turn around, and only the idiot is behind me. Weird. I keep on moving, and I hear those extra pair of footsteps again. A sense of dread fills my stomach, as the extra set of footsteps become louder and louder. I need to act quickly and dispose of whoever is following us.</p><p>I stop dead in my tracks causing the idiot to stop as well. He looks at me with that confused expression I’m getting accustomed to seeing. Before he could speak, I put a finger on my lips and in a hushed tone tell him, “Be on guard. We’re being followed.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“There’s something nearby, get ready to-”</p><p>“DUDE, BEHIND YOU!” Shit! Before I can move, moron tackles me to the ground, getting me out of the way of whatever the hell was behind me. I quickly stand up and come face to face with our stalker.</p><p>“DROWZEE!” The Pokémon cries before teleporting away. This confirms my suspicions, <em>he</em> was the one behind the brainwashed Magnetmite. I thought so. I send out Sneasel and Totodile and put them to work.</p><p>“<em>Eliminate</em> Drowzee!” I command. My Pokémon nod in understanding and stand guard as they wait for the psychic Pokémon to reappear. I turn to the idiot, who looks clueless as usual.</p><p>“What the hell is going on?! Why is that Pokémon attacking us?!”</p><p>“No time for chit-chat, dumbass! Just watch your back! Drowzee knows the move teleport, so be extra careful!”</p><p>“Got it!” He gives me a thumbs up, that idiot. He has no idea what he’s gotten himself into.</p><p>“Drowz!” Drowzee re-appears to my left, and also appears to my right. Drowzee’s also behind and in front of me. Dammit, it knows double team!</p><p>“Sneasel, use icy wind! Totodile, use water gun!” Sneasel and Totodile are able to take out Drowzee’s copies, but where is the real one?</p><p>“DROWZEE!” FUCK! Before I could move out of the way, I’m hit by what I believe to be Drowzee’s <em>hypnosis</em> attack.</p><p>“RED!” Is the last thing I hear as I feel myself getting drowsy before I-…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy this chapter a few days early! Next chapter will be up on or before July 15th! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Silver unconscious, will Gold and Silver’s Pokemon be able to defeat the mysterious adversary?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS<br/>Blood<br/>Pokémon Death<br/>Severed Limbs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Gold</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“RED!” CRAP! He’s in trouble! I don’t care if that Pokémon attacks me, red <em>needs</em> me! People call me hot-blooded and reckless, and you know what, they’re damn <em>right</em>!</p><p>Listening to my heart instead of my head, I rush to red’s side, diving to catch him before he hits the ground. I cradle him in my arms and stand up, picking him up and carrying him like a groom carries his bride. There’s no way I can leave him here like this, not when he’s so vulnerable and defenseless. He needs me right now whether he likes it or not and I’m going to help him!</p><p>“ZEE!” Oh crap! This <em>monster</em> of a Pokémon shows up right up in my face, but before it can attack, Sneasel comes in and slashes the Pokémon’s stomach hard with its sharp claws, leaving a deep cut on its torso.</p><p>“DROWZ!” It shrieks in pain as blood drips from it wound. Before Sneasel can get in another hit, it disappears again. Thank goodness Sneasel is on my side!</p><p>“SNEASEL!” Sneasel is pissed at this Pokémon for attacking red, and so am I! Totodile is also livid, which I wasn’t expecting because I thought it hates red for stealing it. I guess red wasn’t lying about Totodile wanting to go with him back in the tree which still baffles me.</p><p>I don’t have to do anything except keep red safe, because as soon as that Pokémon returns, Totodile bites its snout, stopping it from pulling another vanishing act, and then Sneasel slices its arms off! Dude! That’s savage! Blood comes gushing out of its arm sockets, as it shakes its head up and down violently to get Totodile off of it. I did not sign up to see this. This is some <em>really dark shit</em>, holy fuck!</p><p>“DROW!” Drowzee’s blood curdling shrieks of pain become even louder when Totodile rips off its <em>snout</em>! Holy shit! This is so messed up, I can’t believe what I’m seeing! Totodile spits out Drowzee’s severed nose which <em>twitches</em> on the ground. Eww! Dude, that’s nasty!</p><p>“DROWZEE!” Drowzee face-plants to the ground and lets out a chilling scream as it bleeds out. I look away, because the last thing I want to see is a Pokémon <em>die</em>.</p><p>Dude, what the fuck?! Holy fucking shit, red’s Pokémon straight up <em>murdered</em> this Drowzee! I would hate to be on the bad side of either of these Pokémon!</p><p>Once the deed is done, Sneasel walks over to me (please don’t kill me) and reaches in red’s sleeves to grab its and Totodile’s Pokeballs. It then plays with its claws and gives me a look basically saying, “Try anything funny with our trainer and you’ll end up like Drowzee.”</p><p>“Heh, heh, don’t worry. I swear that I won’t do anything to hurt him. I’ll take good care of him, I promise. You can count on me.” I reply sincerely, hoping to Arceus that my answer is acceptable. Thankfully, it is and it recalls Totodile back into its Pokéball before pressing the button on its own. What a relief, now I can breath again! I bend over to pick them up and stash them in red’s pockets before heading to Cherrygrove.</p><p>Cherrygrove isn’t that far from where we are, but it feels like it’s miles away due to me having to carry red and the weather acting like a bitch today.</p><p>“No… get… away… her! D-Don’t… come… closer… us… I’ll… destroy... you… ice…”</p><p>“Huh? Oh.” I look down to see red tossing and turning in my arms.</p><p>Red is muttering in his sleep and he looks so distraught, but I can’t do anything to comfort him right now since I’m carrying him in the pouring rain. I feel bad for not being able to help him, but there’s nothing I can do for him right now. I just need to get him to the Pokémon Center where it’s dry and everything will be okay, at least that’s what I’m telling myself.</p><p>Red isn’t that heavy thank goodness, in fact he’s pretty light. But his wet clothes and all the crap he has on him add extra weight that makes it very difficult for me to run with him. So, I power-walk instead.</p><p>We manage to make it to Cherrygrove in one piece, which is a miracle considering all the crap that’s happened today. Phew! What a relief! Now, I just have to get to the Pokémon Center and everything will be A-OK. I hurry down the street and make a left at the corner to reach the Pokémon Center. I jog through the sliding doors and walk towards the front desk where I’m greeted by the receptionist.</p><p>“Good evening, and welcome to the Cherrygrove Pokémon- OH MY ARCEUS!” The receptionist gasps and puts her hand over her mouth in shock.</p><p>“H-Hi… R-Room for two, please? And can you heal our Pokémon? Thanks.” I ask tiredly. I’m so tired, I’m ready to collapse. I don’t even care that I left most of my shit in that big tree. I’ll just go back there tomorrow to get my stuff. I’m ready to crash!</p><p>“Yes, of course! Sally, get some towels and a change of clothes for this young couple. Bring them to room C-11! Suzie, prepare one of the washing machines! Sunny, please take their Pokémon to the treatment center!” The receptionist lady instructs the Chansey nurses. I think its so cool that Pokémon Centers employ Chansey! That’s really awesome that Pokémon and people are able to work together like this!</p><p>“Chansey!” The three Pokémon nurses seem to understand what she’s asking them to do and get straight to work. I hand my and red's pokeballs over to the Chansey nurse who is eager to take them.</p><p>“Thanks.” I thank the receptionist and nurses, and muster a small smile, which is the best I can do after this long and miserable day.</p><p>“That’s what we’re here for. Your Pokémon will be ready to be picked up tomorrow morning. Now, do either one of you require any medical attention?” She asks. Do we look that bad? Well, red is passed out, and I feel like complete shit so I guess we do.</p><p>“No thanks, we’re just ready to hit the hay!” As you can see since one of us is already passed out!</p><p>“Understood. Just wanted to make sure. Can I have your name please?”</p><p>“Gold Ethan-” I tell her my full name as it appears on my trainer card.</p><p>“Great, normally I would ask you for your ID, but due to your circumstances, you can just show it to the receptionist when you checkout.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Now, allow me to escort you to your room.” We follow her up the escalator and down the hall to one of the guest rooms. She unlocks the door with a card key and opens it for us.</p><p>“Sally will be here shortly with towels and clean clothes. She’ll also collect your wet clothes to get them washed.”</p><p>“Thank you so much!” Seriously, thank you! You don’t know the hell I’ve been through today, so it’s nice to have at least two things (this and choosing Explobro as my partner) work out for me today!</p><p>“It’s my pleasure. If you need anything, just dial one on the phone or feel free to stop by the front desk.” She says and places the card key on the night stand nearest to the door.</p><p>“Will do! Thanks again!”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Have a good night.” She says and closes the door. I let out a sigh of relief, and kick off my soaked sneakers and socks. I gently sit red down on the recliner chair in the corner of the room as I don’t want to get the bed wet.</p><p>Speaking of which, there’s only one bed. Not that I mind (I definitely don’t), but I know red will when he wakes up. Oh well, he’ll just have to deal with it. After setting him down on the chair, I empty out my pockets (my wallet, pokeballs, condoms, potions, and other junk I have in them) and place all of my stuff on the left night stand. I also take my Pokegear off my wrist (thank goodness these things are water proof) and place it with my stuff.</p><p>OH FUCK! I forgot to call mom! She’s going to kill me! Oh well, I’ll deal with her tomorrow, because I’m not in the mood right now.</p><p>A few minutes later, one of the Chansey nurses arrives with two sets of clothes and towels. Awesome. I thank her and take the clothes and towels from her and place them on the bed. It then dawns on me that red needs to be changed. He’ll kill me (or have his Pokémon do it) if he thinks that I saw him naked. So, I ask Chansey if she can change him for me.</p><p>“Umm, excuse me? Can you do me a big favor and dry him? Then, can you change him into those dry clothes?” I point to her, then to the towels, then to red, then to the new clothes, and finally to red again to show her what I’m asking her to do.</p><p>“Chan-sey!” She nods. Sweet, now I don’t have to worry about red or his Pokémon ripping me a new <em>asshole</em> for seeing him naked! I grab a towel, the set of black clothes, and head to the bathroom to dry off and change.</p><p>The bathroom is what you expect from a Pokémon Center, small and dingy. but at least its clean and well stocked. I take a look at myself in the bathroom mirror and had to do a double take. No wonder the lady at the front desk freaked out when she saw me! My face is smeared with dirt and mud, my hair is covering both my eyes making me look emo (no offense to emo people, you’re cool), and my hoodie has some holes in it from being zapped by the Magnetmite. I would have had the same reaction as she had if I saw someone in a messed up state as I was.</p><p>Well, goodbye wet and soggy, and hello to dry and clean! I take my cap off and strip off the rest of my clothes. I wipe my upper body down first with the towel before drying my lower body. I turn on the faucet and use the small face towel to wash the crap off my face. I could just take a shower and I probably should, but screw it. I’m too tired to. I’ll wash up in the morning.</p><p>I put on the set of clean clothes the nurse gave me (yes, even the shirt cos red would kill me if he wakes up and sees me without a shirt), fold my wet ones, and stack them on top of each other. Ahh, much better! I almost forgot how comfortable dry clothes are after being stuck in a storm wearing soaking wet ones for what felt like hours.</p><p>I grab the pile of wet clothes and hold it away from me like it has a disease (I don’t want to get wet), and leave the bathroom.</p><p>My timing is on point, as Chansey has finished drying and changing red, who is snuggly tucked in bed still snoozing away. He looks really cute and dare I say angelic in that oversized white long sleeve shirt! I find it amusing that the nurse brought us matching clothes! A black set for me, the dude, and a white set for red, the girly one out of the two of us! I wonder if she thinks we’re a couple? “Of course she doesn’t, idiot! She’s a Pokémon!” Is what red would probably say if he was still awake.</p><p>Chansey bursts my bubble, approaching me with a basket that has red’s clothes in it. Chansey, you’re the fucking best!</p><p>“Chansey!” I put my clothes in the basket and once again thank her.</p><p>“Thank you so much, umm, Sally!” Words can’t describe how grateful I am to this cute nurse. Wanting to thank her, I dash to the night stand with my stuff on it, and grab my wallet. I pull out a wet, but still usable one thousand Pokedollar bill and give it to her.</p><p>“Chansey!” She claps her hands in joy and accepts the money. She leaves, leaving me alone with red.</p><p>“Hauughh…” I stretch out my arms and let out a long yawn. I’m so ready for bed! Before I join red in bed, I go through my stuff on the night stand and make sure everything I had on me is here. It takes me a few minutes to go through all of my crap and make sure nothing’s damaged. With that out of the way, it’s time for bed!</p><p>I look up from the night stand and see red, still sleeping peacefully. He really is easy on the eyes, it’s difficult for me to look away when he really is <em>stunning</em>. His skin is a little on the paler side, but is smooth and it’s obvious that he takes good care of it since he has no pimples or acne. I can look into his beautiful silver eyes all day, it’s just so memorizing. His long, beautiful red hair suits his testy personality, and he really has a good looking face. I wonder if his parents are <em>good looking</em> and he takes after them or if he was just <em>born hot </em>like <em>me</em>? Maybe I’ll find out someday.Whatever the case, he truly is a sight to behold…</p><p>He’s looks so calm and serene, that I almost forgot he was having nightmares before. I’m glad his bad dreams are gone and no longer bothering him. I wonder what they were about? Maybe I'll ask him about it tomorrow. On second thought, that’s probably a terrible idea, so forget that I even mentioned it!</p><p>While admiring the redhead’s beauty, I notice stuff on the other night stand. Are those red’s? They weren't there before, so Chansey must have emptied out his pockets while she was changing him. I wonder what he has? I really shouldn't look, but I can't help myself!</p><p>My curiosity gets the best of me, as I tip toe the bed and approach the night stand with red’s things on it.</p><p>Spare Pokéballs, lock-picks, and all sorts of gadgets are scattered on the little table. One thing that catches my attention is his wallet. Hmm, I wonder...</p><p>I make sure he’s still sleeping and then open his wallet. I quickly find what I'm looking for, his trainer card. I look for his name and...</p><p>“Silver Uccelo” No fucking way… His name is <em>Silver</em>?! No wonder why he didn’t want to tell me! His name and my name go hand in hand! I’m <em>Gold</em>, he’s <em>Silver</em>! What are the odds of that? Wow! We really are <em>destined</em> for each other! Ooh! I’m soo going to tease the crap out of him when he wakes up!</p><p>Or, I would if he was a normal person being instead of an anti-social asshole. If I tease him about it, he’ll know that I looked through his crap and there’s a 99.9 percent chance that I end up like that Drowzee from earlier. So maybe teasing him isn’t the best idea.</p><p>But, you know what does sound like the best idea right now? Sleep. I am soo exhausted, I feel like I can sleep for days like a Snorlax!</p><p>I walk over to the front-door and flip the light switch off. It’s a good thing I have amazing vision so I can still see in the dark! Okay, I can’t see that much, but I can see enough to be able to get back to bed.</p><p>Being very careful to make sure that I don’t wake Silver up, I gently sit down on the bed and slip under the blankets and make myself comfortable. I gotta say that for a standard Pokémon Center bed, it’s quite comfy! I roll over to my side so I’m facing Silver who happens to be facing me as well.</p><p>It’s hard to make out all of his beautiful features in the dark, but he looks so <em>cute</em> and <em>precious</em> while he’s asleep! It’s hard to believe that this is the same dude who stole Totodile, when he looks so innocent when he’s sleeping.</p><p>“Night, Silver.” I whisper even though he can’t hear me and close my eyes.</p><p>Today has been a wild day. So much has happened since I left home to get my first Pokémon, and in such a short amount of time.</p><p>Befriending Explobro is definitely one of the best parts of my day. He’s so cute and such a badass! We make a great team. I can’t wait to see what the rest of Johto has in store for us!</p><p>Meeting red or should I say Silver is the other high point despite him being a huge <em>jerk</em> to me. There’s definitely more to him that meets the eye. When I first met him, I just thought he was an asshole thief. However, in the several hours I’ve spent with him, my feelings about him have changed and I know there’s a lot more to him. Based on my time with him, I can tell that he has a lot of skeletons in the closet. But, I also think that he is a really good person underneath all the baggage. I really hope I can get to know him better as time goes on.</p><p>It may <em>not</em> have been the best birthday, but it’s definitely one that I’ll always remember.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! I decided to post this chapter early since it’s shorter and a continuation of the last one. The next chapter will be posted as normal on the 15th. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Silver wakes up, and soon finds himself in a nasty predicament.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Silver</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Nnnnnnngggh, my head hurts… What happened? The last thing I remember was getting hit by Drowzee’s hypnosis and blacking out. Since I’m <em>alive</em>, I take it that my Pokémon were successful in eliminating it.</p><p>Where am I, and how did I end up here? I think I already know the answers to both of my questions due to what I assume to be a soft pillow I’m lying on, the blankets covering me, what I suspect to be an <em>arm</em> around me, and the <em>moron</em> I was with last. </p><p>As I open my eyes and my vision becomes clear, my suspicions are confirmed: I’m in the Cherrygrove Pokémon Center, and the <em>idiot</em> brought me here. Even though he was <em>completely</em> <em>useless</em> in battle, at least he made himself <em>somewhat</em> useful by bringing me to the Pokémon Center.</p><p>The first thing I see is the moron’s se-stupid face! Dammit! He’s <em>way too close </em>for comfort! I bet this <em>pervert</em> asked for a single bed! His <em>lips</em>, <em>dammit</em>, I mean his face is <em>inches</em> away from mine! And to make matters worse, he’s <em>cuddling</em> me! I <em>hate</em> it when other people touch me and I <em>despise</em> being hugged! I don’t even like it when <em>she</em> hugs me!</p><p>Unfortunately, I can’t do anything about it because of the plan I concocted to escape. Right now the plan is to leave as soon as he lets go of me. However, for my plan to work, he needs to be sleeping. If I move, I risk waking him up which is detrimental to me escaping. If he wakes up, he’s going to follow me which I don’t want. I do have a backup plan just in case he wakes up before I’m able to make my getaway, I’ll simply <em>manipulate</em> him into taking a shower and get the hell out while he’s distracted.</p><p>For now, all I can do is lie here in the arms of this <em>dumbass</em> and wait. It’s still pretty dark out, so it must still be early in the morning. I’ll probably get a few more hours of sleep in before I’m able to make my move. Speaking of which, it baffles my mind that I was able to sleep through the entire night while being cuddled by this <em>sex-driven dingus</em>! I’m genuinely shocked that I didn’t wake up at all.</p><p>Even when I’m by myself or with her, I can <em>never</em> get through the entire night without waking up <em>every hour</em>. So why? I know I shouldn’t be complaining, since this was the<em> best </em>night of sleep I’ve gotten in a long time, but why now? Is it because of <em>him</em>? Is this dumbass the reason I was able to get a good night’s rest? I hate to admit it, but I’m surprising<em> comfortable in his muscular arms</em> so maybe…</p><p>What am I saying?! NO! How <em>stupid</em> of me to even consider that a possibility! The reason why I was able to sleep so well is most likely due to Drowzee’s hypnosis, that’s a much more plausible explanation. And to be clear I meant the bed is comfortable (compared to sleeping on the ground), not the idiot sleeping next to me, so don’t get the wrong idea!</p><p>Whatever, it doesn’t matter. What does matter is the time I leave. It’s crucial that I get out of here before noon so I can make it to Violet City by tonight, as it’ll take the rest of the day to get there and I would like to get there before it gets late. <em>His</em> goons are targeting Sprout Tower and are planning to attack tomorrow at midnight, so it’s imperative that I get there early so I can prepare.</p><p>I close my eyes. Thoughts of how I’m going to crush his underlings occupy my mind as my eyelids become heavy and I feel myself drift back to sleep.</p><p>When I wake up, light is creeping through the shitty Pokémon Center blinds which means it’s time for me to get moving. Idiot has finally let go of me and is clinging onto one of the pillows instead, so now is the perfect opportunity for me to get the hell out of here.</p><p>I roll over to the edge of the bed and sit up. I look down and that’s when I notice that I’m not in my clothes, which is something I should have noticed right away. Where are they? I search the room but can’t find them anywhere! Where the fuck did shit for brains put them?! I open the door to the hallway and right in front is a basket of clean clothes. I spot my clothes with my gloves right on top of them. Thank god. I take it back inside, and grab my stuff. I hurry to the bathroom to change.</p><p>While I’m changing, it dawns on me that the idiot changed me and saw me <em>naked</em>. That <em>fucking pervert</em>! I feel my face heat up and look up at the mirror to see that my face is the same color as my hair. Dammit! Why is he making me so <em>flustered</em>?! I’m <em>not even interested in guys</em>, especially this half brain moron! Romance is the <em>last</em> thing on my mind unlike that horny idiot, so why do I get so rattled when I’m around him?!</p><p>HUMPH! Whatever, why am I even thinking about him when I have more important matters to take care of?! After getting dressed, I splash water on my face, brush my teeth, and head out. I’ll wash-up properly when get I get to the Pokémon Center in Violet City.</p><p>I turn the door knob and open the door-</p><p>“Hey there <em>sleeping beauty</em>!” Fuck! The imbecile is sitting up in bed, wide awake. Fantastic. So much for my plan. I guess I have no choice but to go with my backup plan.</p><p>“Look’s who’s talking. Go back to sleep.” <em>Now</em>.</p><p>“Only if you come back to bed and sleep with me~!” He winks at me. Idiot. Ugh, and he’s back to flirting with me!</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Aww, why not?” Because, I have things to do unlike you, idiot!</p><p>“Because I said <em>no</em>.” I state firmly as I make sure that I have everything.</p><p>“You’re no fun.” He puffs out his cheeks and <em>pouts</em>. Is he a child?</p><p>“And you’re annoying.” So annoying, I can’t describe how annoying he is. In response, he flips me off but doesn’t say a word. Thank fucking god.</p><p>The idiot finally gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to change I assume. Perfect, while he’s in there, I can escape without him noticing! I briskly walk over to where my belongings are and make sure everything is there.</p><p>With everything accounted for, I shove all of my stuff back into my pockets and approach the arm chair in the corner of the room to grab my bag. I check it to see if I have everything, and I do except for my Pokémon. Panic immediately sets in. Did the idiot steal them? After all, he is still dead set on bringing my Totodile back to that shitty lab. I wouldn’t be surprised if he took Sneasel out of spite.</p><p>Resisting the urge to strangle him, I march towards the bathroom and bang my fists on the door. “What the hell did you do to my Pokémon?! Give them back!” I scream.</p><p>The door opens, and the idiot (who is fully dressed thank fucking god) emerges from the bathroom and tries to calm me down. “Whoa dude, calm down! I didn’t do anything to them I swear, and I didn’t steal them! Unlike you, I think stealing from others is <em>wrong</em>.” Really? Get off your high horse douchebag! If he didn’t steal them, then where the fuck are they?!</p><p>“Then, tell me where they are.” I demand.</p><p>“And you call <em>me</em> the idiot! Haha!” How, dare you! He has the <em>audacity</em> to call <em>me</em> an <em>idiot</em> and laugh in my face!</p><p>“Excuse me?” The nerve of him, the biggest idiot I’ve ever met calling <em>me</em> an idiot! Who does he think he is?!</p><p>“Chill out, man. We <em>are</em> at a Pokémon Center, right? When we arrived here yesterday, I gave our Pokémon to the nurse, duh.” He gave my Pokémon to the nurse? But, why?</p><p>“I’m aware of where we are, you idiot! What I don’t understand is why you brought <em>my</em> Pokémon to the nurse. Why did you do it?” I’ve been nasty to him since we’ve met, so why is he being so nice to me? Why does he continue to do these nice things for me when they <em>don’t</em> <em>benefit</em> him? I don’t understand him at all. Is he just an idiot, or does he have an <em>ulterior motive</em> and want something from me?</p><p>“Umm, cos they were hurt and needed to be healed.” Don’t treat me like a dumbass, dumbass! I know that! I just don’t know <em>why</em>.</p><p>“Yes, but why do me a favor when you have <em>nothing</em> to gain?!”</p><p>“Jeez red, do you live <em>under a rock</em>? You know that people can do nice things for each other without expecting anything in return, right?” But why? What’s the point of doing something for someone else just for the hell of it? It’s pointless and stupid!</p><p>“No, that’s just stupid. What’s the point of doing something for someone if you’re not getting anything out of it?”</p><p>The idiot closes his eyes and sighs like <em>he’s</em> <em>annoyed</em> with <em>me</em>. He has some nerve, when he’s been annoying the fuck out of me since we’ve met! He takes a deep breath before he opens his eyes and responds with asking me a question, “So, going by your logic, why did you give me that berry yesterday? What were you looking to gain by giving me that berry?” This arrogant son of a bitch, he thinks he’s so smart turning my own actions against me. Well, guess what douchebag? I did have a reason for giving you the berry, to get you the <em>fuck</em> out of my way, you useless moron.</p><p>“You have some nerve. I gave you that berry so you could stand on your own to get you out of my way. Don’t think I did it for <em>your</em> sake.”</p><p>“You say that, but do you really believe that? You ran to my side when I got shocked, was that also for your benefit?”</p><p>“SHUT-UP!” Just stop talking when you have no idea what you’re fucking talking about!</p><p>“You didn’t have to come to my side and help me, you <em>chose</em> to. Like I chose to help you.” No, I didn’t! You don’t know me, so stop acting like you do!</p><p>“JUST SHUT-UP! YOU DON’T KNOW ME, SO STOP PRETENDING YOU DO!”</p><p>“I <em>want</em> to get to know you though.” Bullshit. He looks sincere, but he has to have some ulterior motive. I’m not falling for his lies.</p><p>“Humph! You say that, but-”</p><p><em>*Wee woo* *Wee woo* *Wee woo* </em>Is that… What I think it is? I hurry to the window, push the crappy blinds to the side, and open the window. I stay silent for a moment and hush the idiotso I can identify the sound. The noise becomes louder and louder, becoming loud enough for me to identify it.</p><p>Dammit!! It’s the <em>cops</em>! Did this moron call the police while I was in the bathroom? He must have! Shit! I should have known he was a <em>two face liar</em> like the rest of them! I need to get my Pokémon and get out of here!</p><p>But before I do that, I turn to the raven haired <em>traitor</em> and unleash my wrath on him, “YOU MOTHERFUCKER, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION TO-”</p><p>“Whoa! Why are you getting mad at me? I did <em>not</em> sell you out to the cops! I swear to you. It was <em>not</em> me.” He says as he raises his hands for some stupid reason. Lies, but I don’t have the time to argue with him. I have to think of a way to get my Pokémon without getting spotted by the cops.</p><p>“Dammit! How am I supposed to retrieve my Pokémon with the Police around?” I accidentally say out loud when I only mean to think it. I pace back and forth as I’m trying to come up with a plan to retrieve my Pokémon.</p><p>“You stay here, I’ll bring your Pokémon back.” Is he serious? Why should I trust him?</p><p>“Give me one good reason I should trust you.” I can’t believe I’m even considering his help but I have no other options.</p><p>“I brought you here when I could have turned you into the cops.” I hate to admit it, but it’s true. He could have turned me into law enforcement last night while I was unconscious, but he brought me here instead.</p><p>After giving it some thought, I agree to let him do this for me. But if he <em>backstabs</em> me, he’s as good as <em>dead,</em> “….. Fine, but I swear if you do <em>anything</em> to betray my trust, I will <em>kill</em> you with my own barehands.” I shoot him a nasty glare to intimidate him, however he approaches me and <em>grabs</em> my <em>hands</em>. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with him?! Normally when you threaten someone, they back away from you. They don’t come closer and grab your hands!</p><p>“There’s no need for threats, red. I promise you that I will bring your Pokémon back. I swear.” He promises and stares straight into my eyes, making my face turn crimson again. He’s a fucking idiot, but what options do I have? As much as it <em>pains</em> me, I have no other choice but to rely on him.</p><p>“You better.” I reply and smack his hands away.</p><p>“I will. You can count on me!” He says with too much enthusiasm and gives me a thumbs up. What have I gotten myself into? I can’t believe I have to rely on this imbecile!</p><p>“Humph!” I cross my arms over my chest and look away, hoping he’ll take the hint and leave already.</p><p>“I better get going.” He says. He stashes his wallet into his pocket and walks towards the door.</p><p>“Hurry!”</p><p>“I will, don’t you worry that <em>pretty little head</em> of yours!” He winks at me (ugh) and flashes me his stupid cocky grin. I <em>hate</em> him, but I have no choice but to rely on him under these terrible circumstances.</p><p>“Whatever, just go!” I turn slightly to point at the door. Quit screwing around and just go already!</p><p>“I’ll be back in a flash!” He says and finally leaves.</p><p>How did I end up in this mess? I wonder as I approach the window. Time to plan my escape.</p><p>Looking outside, I see tree branches in front of me and grass on the ground, which means our room is located in the back of the Pokémon Center. The Center is also surrounded by a tall hedge, which I can use to my advantage. I’ll climb down the tree and slip through the hedge in the back to escape without being spotted by law enforcement.</p><p>Now that I have a plan in place, all I can do is wait for the idiot to return with my Pokémon.</p><p>
  <em>I am so fucked.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is a continuation of this chapter in Gold's perspective, so it will released sometime next week. Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read, comment, and leave kudos! See you in a week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the cops hot on his trail, Silver has no choice but to rely on Gold to get his Pokemon back for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Gold</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It’s crazy how quickly my feelings for Silver are changing in such a short amount of time.</p><p>Yesterday, I was chasing this redheaded thief with the intention of bringing the Totodile he stole back to Professor Elm and bringing him to justice. Today, I’m running around like a crazy person through the Pokémon Center to retrieve his Pokémon for him before the cops can find him! If that isn’t irony at its finest, then call me an idiot!</p><p>It would be so easy for me to rat Silver out to the cops, but I can’t do it. Not after everything we’ve been through together and the conversation we just had.</p><p>Silver has made it obvious that he has no one he can depend on, which is so messed up! I’m so fortunate to have people in my life who love and support me. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without them. Mom, Professor Elm and his family, the kids of New Bark Town who are like my younger brothers and sisters, and even Kris who I’ve only known for a year. I can’t imagine what I would do without them.</p><p>Even though I’ve only known him for a day, I feel so invested in his wellbeing as weird as it sounds. I feel like he needs me, not because he’s weak, but because he’s lonely, and everyone needs a friend to love and support them. Maybe, I can be that friend for Silver.</p><p>I make my way down the stairs and turn the corner to reach the front desk. There’s a different nurse at the front desk this morning, which is good for us because she hasn't seen Silver, so she can't tell the police what room he's in because she doesn't know which room he would be in.</p><p>“Good morning. Welcome to the Pokémon Center, how may I help you?”</p><p>“Hi, I'm here to pickup my Pokémon and checkout.”</p><p>“Ok, can I have your name?“ Yes ma’am. I tell her my name and she turns to her computer to look me up.</p><p>“Let's see, Gold, you left four Pokémon here last night, correct?“</p><p>“Yes ma'am.“ I answer.</p><p>“Great. Your Pokémon have made a full recovery and are in great health. Please have your ID ready and return your room key. Please sign this form while I get your Pokémon.“</p><p>“Will do! Thank you!“</p><p>“You're quite welcome. Now, if you would excuse me, I'll be back with your Pokémon shortly.“ Please make it quick, thanks!</p><p>I gotta say that the service here at this center has been amazing! The nurses have been kind and helpful, heck, they even sewn the holes in my hoodie up! Talk about great service! I wonder if every Pokémon Center is like this one?</p><p>I pull my wallet out of my pocket, and take out my trainer card and the room key.</p><p>After signing the release form, I anxiously tap my finger on the desk as I wait for the nurse to return with our Pokémon. I look to the entrance and see a cop car outside. Crap. They really are here for Silver. Elm called the cops yesterday, and here they are. Thankfully, the nurse is really quick and returns with our Pokémon before the cops can enter the building.</p><p>“Here they are, they were fed this morning, so they’re full of energy and raring to go! Have a great day! We hope to see you again!” The nurse hands me our Pokeballs and sends me on my way.</p><p>“Thanks! You too!“ I thank the nurse, quickly shove them and my wallet into my pockets, and take off towards the stairs. And just in time too, because as soon as I reach the top of the stairs, a police officer enters the Pokémon Center.</p><p>I run down the hallway to our room and knock on the door.</p><p>“Dude, open the door! It's me, Gold!“ I say in a low enough voice so I wouldn't attract any attention but I'm loud enough so he can hear me. The door opens and he grabs me by the arm and pulls me in before shutting the door.</p><p>“It's about time you returned.” Oh Silver, you’re really terrible at expressing your gratitude towards the dude who’s saving your ass from being caught and thrown in jail!</p><p>“Hey, it only took me five minutes! Give me a break!” I frown. It took me only five minutes! I didn’t take long at all!</p><p>I reach into my pockets and hand him his Pokéballs. “Here’s your Pokémon, just like I promised.” He takes them and stashes them in his sleeves.</p><p>“Th-Thanks.“ He mutters under his breath. Holy crap, he thanked me! That’s one small step for man, one giant step for Silver!</p><p>“I told you that you can count on me!” I say with a wide grin and give him a thumbs up.</p><p>“Whatever. Now, leave. The cops should be here any minute.“ He says and walks towards the window.</p><p>“What about you?“ I ask. How is he going to escape without being caught by the cops? He answers my question by jumping out of the window and onto a tree branch.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me. Go.” And give you the chance to ditch me? No!</p><p>“But-“ He cuts me off before I’m able to get another word in.</p><p>“If you really want to help, then go distract the cops for me.“ Should I? It will give him the opportunity to escape right under the cops’ noses, but then he’ll take off without me. Oh well. I caught up with him once, so I’ll catch up to him again!</p><p>“Ok, I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Then go!”</p><p>“But wait, where should we meetup?” Let’s see if I’m right in my theory that he’s trying to get rid of me.</p><p>“……………….” He doesn’t answer, instead he just glares at me. I knew it! He is trying to get rid of me! Well, guess what buddy? You can run all you want, but you’ll never get rid of me baby~!</p><p>“Never-mind, once I’m done talking to the cops, I’ll come find you and we can travel together! It’ll be a lot of fun!” I look straight into his eyes as I speak, causing him to blush. Score! He turns away from me in embarrassment to hide his flustered face.</p><p>“Humph…You really are an idiot. Whatever, just go already.”</p><p>“I’ll see you later, red.” I wave to him as I leave the room.</p><p>“Moron…” I hear him mutter as I close the door. Well, that went a lot better than I was expecting. Even though he doesn’t want me to tag along with him, I still feel like I’m getting to know him better. I feel that he’s slowly beginning to trust me. I want him to trust me, and I want him to know that he can depend on me. I want to be his friend and someone he can rely on.</p><p>Speaking of a friend, Explobro has been in his pokeball since the tree incident! He must be dying to get out! I take out his pokeball from my shorts pocket and let him out.</p><p>“Explobro, come on out buddy!” The pokeball opens, and Explobro appears on the floor right in front of me.</p><p>“Quil!” He says as he stretches and lets out a big yawn.</p><p>“Hey buddy! Still sleepy?” I ask.</p><p>“Cynda.” He nods his head. I kneel down so he can climb on my shoulder.</p><p>“Hop on!”</p><p>“Cyn!” He jumps onto my shoulder. Once he’s settled, I continue through the hallway and down the stairs. When I arrive in the lobby, I see a police officer with a Hoot-hoot talking to the nurse at the front desk. Alright, here goes nothing.</p><p>“Umm, excuse me?” I call out to get their attention. The officer turns around, allowing me to get a good look at him. He has medium dark blue hair that’s covering his left eye and it looks like he’s only a few years older than me. He’s a good looking dude, but a little too old for me and not my type.</p><p>Now it’s his turn to examine me; but while I was checking him out, he’s inspecting me like I’m a suspect in a crime. After he carefully studies me for a minute too long, he approaches me and breaks the awkward silence, “I apologize for staring at you, but you wouldn’t happen to be Gold from New Bark Town?” How does he know my name? The professor, duh! The Prof called the cops, so he must have told the po-po about me.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me!” I answer and fake my signature grin.</p><p>“Do you recognize any of these items?” The police officer turns around to pickup a box filled with my stuff and shows it to me. How did he come in possession of my junk?</p><p>“Yeah! I left them in a big tree yesterday! How did you-“</p><p>“My partner found them earlier in the morning while we were patrolling the route.” He says and pets his Hoot-hoot on its head.</p><p>“Hoot!”</p><p>Dude, that Hoot-hoot rocks! That’s why Pokémon are the best! Pokémon really are the best friends we people can have! They’re so smart and are able to pick up on things we stupid humans would normally miss.</p><p>“Thank you so much man!” Awesome! Now, I don’t have to waste time and backtrack to that stupid tree to get my crap!</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Officer Highwind and I’m with the Violet City Police. Yesterday, we received a phone call about a theft that occurred at the Elm Pokémon Lab. According to witness testimony, you were a key witness that tried to stop the suspect, is that correct?”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Time to be questioned. I’m going to try to be as honest as possible, but if he asks any specific questions about Silver, then I’ll have to get a little shifty!</p><p>“When I’m finished interviewing Ms Gioia, I would like to ask you a couple of questions in regards to the suspect. Would that be ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine.”</p><p>“Thank you. Why don’t we have our interview at one of the tables so we’re not in the way?” He suggests. I look behind us to see a line of annoyed trainers waiting to get their Pokémon healed shooting daggers at us.</p><p>“Sure.” I agree and make my way towards one of the empty tables in the lounge area. The officer finishes questioning the nurse first before joining me at the table, so I dump out my bag and make sure I have everything before stuffing everything back in. Miraculously, nothing got wet, so I don’t have to deal with soggy stuff or throw anything away. I’m able to pack everything away before the officer comes to question me.</p><p>“Sorry for making you wait, but I had to wrap things up with the nurse. Before we get started, I just wanted to remind you that everything we discuss today is to remain confidential, understood?”</p><p>“Ye-Yes sir!”</p><p>“Now then, I’m going to ask you a couple of questions about the suspect. I want you to answer me honestly, is that clear?” Why did I volunteer to do this? I’m in hot water if I tell a lie and he finds out, so I guess I have to try my best to be as truthful as possible and only lie when I have no other choice.</p><p>“Y-Yes sir.” Let’s get this over with.</p><p>“Good, now let’s get started. We were informed that the suspect is a boy in his late teens with long red hair, is that correct?”</p><p>“….. Yes.” I answer. Sorry Silver, but it’s not my fault you have flaming red hair that makes you stand out of a crowd! There’s no way I can bail him out of this question, so I have no choice but to answer truthfully.</p><p>“And we were also told that he was accompanied by a Sneasel, is that accurate?”</p><p>“Yes.” Sorry Sneasel, but like your trainer, you stand out!</p><p>“Did he have any other accomplices?”</p><p>“Not that I’m aware of.” Hopefully, I can throw him off and make him think there are other accomplices by being vague with my answers.</p><p>“Based on the testimonies of the other witnesses, we were able to create a sketch of him. However, we are still missing key details including his face. Did you happen to see what the criminal looks like?” Oh crap. How can I lie my way out of this one when Elm and Kris probably testified that I did see him!</p><p>“Y-Yeah.” I finally answered.</p><p>“And by any chance were you able to find out what his name is?”</p><p>“Yes.” There’s no way I’m going to give him Silver’s real name, I got to come up with a fake name to cover for him, but what? Oh, duh! I have the perfect name for him!</p><p>“Great, then would you mind filling in the missing details in this drawing and writing his name in the box? The drawing doesn’t have to be perfect, just draw as accurately as you remember him.” He hands me a pencil and slides the sketch of Silver to me. What? Is he serious? He’s actually asking me draw to Silver’s face?! No wonder Team Rocket was able to get away with so much shit years ago, the cops are really dumb!</p><p>“I’ll try my best!” Heh, heh, time for some fun! I smash the pencil into the poster to create one large dot for the left eye and do it again to make the right eye. I then give him a pointy v shaped nose and to top it off, I doodle an uwu smiley for his mouth. In the “insert name here” box, I write, “KAMON” in large letters. Voila! My masterpiece! It looks nothing like him, and it’s perfect! This will throw the po-po off Silver’s trail for sure!</p><p>“Done! Here you go. I hope this helps.” I flash him a big, innocent smile. He has no idea that this drawing is garbage and completely useless.</p><p>He stares at the picture with a dumbfounded look on his face. He sits there, speechless for at least a minute before finally speaking, “…………. Thank you. I’m sure this will be a, uh big help in our search for this redheaded thief.” No, it won’t and you know it!</p><p>“I’m glad I can help!” I flash him a wide grin and give him a thumbs up.</p><p>“That’s all the questions I have for you. Thank you for your time and cooperation.” He says and gets up to leave. Thank Arceus!</p><p>“Anytime! Good luck with finding that ginger jerk!”</p><p>Once he’s gone, I let out a deep sigh of relief and slump in the seat. “Phew, that was a close one, wasn’t it, buddy?” I turn to look at Explobro, and he’s napping! Dang, he really likes to sleep!</p><p>“Explobro? Buddy?” I gently pet his back to wake him up.</p><p>“Q-Quil?”</p><p>“C’mon buddy, it’s time for us to get going. Red got away, so we got to find him!” I try to motivate my buddy and get him fired up.</p><p>I do regret not letting Explobro out of his ball when Silver sent Totodile out, but he was sleeping and I had to protect him from the rain! He has no idea that my opinion of Silver has changed, or that Totodile wants to go with Silver. I think it’s for the best for Explobro to talk to Totodile himself and let them sort things out.</p><p>“CYN!” He nods his head.</p><p>“We’re probably going to encounter a lot of trainers on the road, so you need to be wide awake and ready to battle!”</p><p>“CYNDA-QUIL!” He’s pumped and ready to go, and so am I!</p><p>“Great, now let’s get mo-“</p><p>*Rumble*Gurgle*Rumble*</p><p>Or, I would be if it wasn’t for my rumbling stomach! I haven’t eaten since yesterday, so I’m starving! Explobro giggles at my rumbling tummy.</p><p>“Cyn! Cyn! Cyn! Daquil!” He giggles like a toddler, he’s so precious!</p><p>“Hey! What are you laughing at, Mr? You already ate, while I haven’t eaten since yesterday!”</p><p>“Cyn! Cyn! Cyn Quil!!” Explobro’s so adorable that I can’t be mad at him!</p><p>“Hey, why don’t we stop by the Pokemart to pick up something to eat? I also have to get your food too, so quit laughing Mr!” I say playfully.</p><p>“Cyndaquil!” He nods.</p><p>“Then let’s get going.”</p><p>I wave bye to the nurse at the front desk and walk out of the building. The Pokemart is right next door, which is really convenient for trainers. I make my towards the smaller blue building and walk inside.</p><p>The Pokemart is a little on the smaller side, but is loaded with Pokémon goods and items for trainers. I grab a shopping basket and turn to Explobro.</p><p>“Let’s get your food first.” I say softly to my buddy. He nods and with his approval I walk towards the Pokémon Food aisle. I scan the aisle for dry food for fire Pokémon.</p><p>My eyes stop on something “interesting” to say the least, “Blaine’s Red Hot Volcano Nuggets: What’s hot, spicy, and something your fire types will love? The answer is Blaine’s Red Hot Volcano Nuggets! Your fire Pokémon will feel the burn with each bite! Burn heal not included. Product not endorsed by the Pokémon League.”</p><p>On the packaging is an old guy with hair sticking out from the sides of his head (making him look like a mad scientist) holding a reddish-brown biscuit which I think is supposed to resemble fire. Gross. It looks like complete shit and doesn’t look appetizing at all, but I’m not a Pokémon and I don’t know what Pokémon food tastes like. Maybe Explobro will like it, so I show Explobro this box of Volcano nuggets.</p><p>“Hey buddy, you want some Volcano Nuggets?” I ask.</p><p>“Quil!” He shakes his head no. He has good taste like his trainer and won’t eat crap like this.</p><p>“Just asking. Let’s see if we can find something you’ll like.” I put the box of Volcano Nuggets back on the shelf, and continue looking for good Pokémon food.</p><p>I finally spot something that looks edible, “Kalos Farms Mixed Dried Berries” This looks promising, and there’s only a couple left unlike the shelves filled with boxes of Blaine’s Volcano Poop, so they must be good!</p><p>“Explobro, how about some dried berries?” I open up a package of the dried fruit and offer him one to taste. He sniffs it first before he tries it.</p><p>“Cynda-quil!” He smiles as he happily chews on the piece of fruit.</p><p>“Awesome, let’s grab a couple, sound good?”</p><p>“Cyn!”</p><p>I grab a few bags of dried berries and place them in my basket. I also grab two boxes of Poke-Kibble and put them in the basket. I know that my Pokémon at home like this stuff, so I’d figure that I grab some for Explobro and any other Pokémon I catch. I also pickup two Pokémon food/water bowls since I don’t have anything they can eat out of.</p><p>Now that I stocked up on supplies for my Pokémon, it’s time for me to get something to eat. I walk over to the “prepared foods” section for people and the first food item I see are, “Pewter City’s Famous Jelly-filled Donuts.” These things look like onigiri, why the heck are they being sold as jelly-filled donuts?</p><p>Oh well, the other food items don’t look that appetizing, so I grab a pack of “jelly filled donuts” and head to the checkout counter.</p><p>After paying for everything, I stuff everything into my oversized bag (I’ll have to go through it and organize everything later) and head out. I make my towards the Northern gate, which leads to Route 30, 31, and Violet City.</p><p>Knowing the geography of Johto as well as I do (I aced my geography finals this year), I know exactly where Silver is headed to next, and that’s Violet City. New Bark Town is the only other place he can travel to from Cherrygrove, and I know he’s not going back there anytime soon.</p><p>So, Violet City, here I come! Violet is also home to a Pokémon Gym, so I can also get my first badge while in town. I wonder what kind of Pokémon the gym leader will use. Not that it matters, because Explobro and I are unstoppable!</p><p>Route 30 is a really long route and is a popular place for Pokémon battles (or so I heard), so I brace myself and get Explobro fired up for the trials ahead.</p><p>“Ready, buddy?” I ask.</p><p>“Quil!” He’s ready.</p><p>With Cherrygrove behind us, it’s time for us to get going and make up for lost time. Hopefully, we’re able to catch up to Silver, and Explobro can finally get a chance to talk to his buddy.</p><p>Then, there’s Silver. I want to show him that he doesn’t have to do everything on his own and that he’s not alone. He has me, and I’m not going anywhere any time soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Next chapter will be posted sometime between August 1st and 3rd. As always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Gold</em> </b>
</p><p>“Dude, these <em>onigiri</em> are <em>terrible</em>. You’re <em>soo</em> lucky that you don’t have to eat them, buddy.” I say as I take another bite.</p><p>They’re called jelly filled donuts, but there’s no jelly in them! There’s a single <em>candied</em> <em>cherry</em> in the middle of each rice ball and that’s it. It’s <em>awful</em>.</p><p>Okay, I’m over-exaggerating, they’re not <em>that</em> terrible. They’re just <em>really bland</em>. I’m basically eating room temperature plain white rice with a candy cherry in the center that has no seasoning whatsoever. Actually I take it back. They <em>are</em> terrible.</p><p>“Cyn cynda quil?”</p><p>“Why do I keep eating? Cos, I’m hungry! It’s still food, <em>crappy</em> food, but at least it’s still edible.” Unlike the volcano crap the Pokemart was selling, which is probably made out of actual poop.</p><p>“Quil.” He shakes his head in disapproval.</p><p>“Hey, be glad that I’m the one who has to eat this crap and not you.”</p><p>“Daquil.” I thought so.</p><p>Route 31 has been pretty peaceful and surprisingly quiet so far. Aside from a few wild bug Pokémon that Explobro quickly took out with ember, we haven’t gotten into too many battles.</p><p>We haven’t even encountered any other trainers yet, which is unusual because from what I’ve heard, this route is usually bustling with people itching to battle.</p><p>We continue on until the road splits into two. I see a sign with directions. I read the sign and it says, “↑ Route 32 | → Mr. Pokémon’s House”. Mr. Pokémon? Is that even a real name? Weird. Why is his house even on the sign? Must be a famous researcher or something like that. Since I’m definitely <em>not</em> going to Mr. Pokémon’s house, I take the path to the left where I finally encounter someone looking to battle.</p><p>A dude with a Rattata approaches me, he looks like a trainer eager to battle.</p><p>“Hi! Are you a Pokémon Trainer?” The guy asks. I was right! I knew it!</p><p>“Yeah, why do you ask?” I reply with a knowing grin.</p><p>“Want to battle?” Hell yeah I do! Explobro and I are so ready!</p><p>“Now you’re speaking my language!”</p><p>“Fantastic, it’ll be a one on one match! Loser has to give the winner 500 Pokedollars, how does that sound?” That's fine with me since I only have Explobro.</p><p>“That’s cool with me dude! Let’s do it!”</p><p>“Lets! But before we begin, I think we should move to the grass.” He suggests. That makes sense, so we’re not blocking the way.</p><p>“Alright.” We move off the road to the grass and send out our Pokémon to the battlefield.</p><p>“Go, Rattata!”</p><p>“Rata!”</p><p>“Explobro, you’re up!” Explobro hops off my shoulder and ignites his flame, he's ready to kick some rat tail!</p><p>“Cyn!”</p><p>"I hope you're ready! You haven't seen anything like <em>my</em> Rattata! My Rattata is not your ordinary rat. In fact, my Rattata is in the <em>top percentage</em> <em>of all Rattata</em>!" He brags about his Rattata. Okay, cool. My Pokémon’s awesome too, so let’s battle and see who’s in the <em>top percentage of all trainers</em>!</p><p>"Really? Because my Explobro is in the <em>top percentage of all Cyndaquil</em>, so this should be a good match!"</p><p>"Bring it on!" We say in unison and begin the match.</p><p>“Rattata, use tackle!” He starts off with a tackle attack. Too easy! Explobro can either dodge it, or use smokescreen which messes with Rattata’s vision and gives Explobro the opportunity to strike back! Yeah, that sounds like a good idea! Smokescreen it is!</p><p>“Explobro, use smokescreen!”</p><p>“QUIL!” Black smoke quickly engulfs the field, making it difficult for Rattata to see and breathe. Rattata stops to look around and see if he can find Explobro in the black smog.</p><p>“Rat-rat…” Rattata coughs, inhaling some of the smoke as its having trouble finding Explobro.</p><p>“Rattata!”</p><p>Now’s the perfect time to strike! “Now use ember!”</p><p>“Cynda-QUIL!” Within the black smog, Explobro fires tiny fireballs at Rattata. It’s a direct hit! Oh yeah!</p><p>“RAT!” Rattata cries in pain as the force of the fireballs send it flying out of the fumes, landing on its back.</p><p>“No, Rattata!”</p><p>“Now, finish it with tackle!”</p><p>“QUIL!”</p><p>“RAT!”</p><p>Explobro emerges from the smoke and charges into Rattata, knocking it out! That’s it? It’s over already? So much for having a <em>top percentage Rattata </em>on your team. I’m a little disappointed that they didn’t put up much of a fight, but hey, maybe they’re just starting their journey too, so I’ll cut them some slack.</p><p>“Rata…” Rattata cries as it faints in exhaustion.</p><p>“Oh, no! Rattata!" The dude runs over to take care of his fainted Pokémon, while I pick up Explobro and celebrate our victory!</p><p>“We did it, Explobro! You were awesome!” He really is incredible! I know I keep repeating this, but we really do make an awesome team!</p><p>“Cynda!”</p><p>"Rattata, return! You deserve a nice long rest.” The guy returns his Rattata to his ball before joining Explobro and I.</p><p>“Wow, you’re a really great trainer.” He says as he hands me 500 Pokedollars for winning the battle.</p><p>“Gee, thanks! You’re pretty good yourself!” I say with a grin to be polite as I pocket the money. He wasn’t <em>terrible</em>, but he could have done a lot more to guide his Rattata during the battle. Pokémon battles are a team effort, you and your Pokémon need to be in sync if you want to win.</p><p>“Aww, you’re too kind! My name is Joey by the way, it’s nice to meet you.” He introduces himself and sticks out his hand.</p><p>“Name’s Gold, likewise!” I reply back and shake his hand.</p><p>“Hey, I know we just met, but can I get your number? We can trade battle tips and if you’re up for it, I can ring you up for a rematch!” Well, this is a first! Usually <em>I’m</em> the one asking the other person for their number!</p><p>“Sure.” It’s not like he’s <em>actually</em> going to call, right? So why not? I give him my number, and then open my Pokegear to check if I got his message.</p><p>Oh, I totally forgot that I turned my phone off the other day. I didn’t want to be bothered by my mom calling me every five seconds…..</p><p>OH SHIT, I’M IN MAJOR DOG POOP NOW! I quickly power on my phone and I’m greeted by <em>85 missed calls, 38 new voice messages, and 169 unread messages</em>. Fuck, I am so screwed! Mom’s going to kill me!</p><p>“Did you get my text?” Joey asks. I check and see one message from unknown. That’s him, I guess.</p><p>“Yeah.” I reply. Not that he’s going to need my number anymore, since mom’s going to kill me!</p><p>“Great! I’ll ring you up sometime, sound good?”</p><p>“Yeah.” I half-heartedly agree even though I’m not even any paying attention to what he’s saying. I’m too preoccupied by the <em>hundreds</em> of unread messages in my phone.</p><p>“Yippee! I can’t wait until our rematch! Until then, Rattata and I will be training hard so we can beat you next time! I’ll catch you later!” He waves bye and takes off.</p><p>“See you.” I wave back at him before bringing my Pokegear to my face. I anxiously open up my messages inbox and am <em>horrified</em> by what I see.</p><p>*Gulp*</p><p>I am so fucked! I have 81 messages from my mom, 66 messages from the Prof, and 21 messages from Kris. I am in such deep shit!</p><p>Calling or texting my mom right now is out of the question because she is going to unleash <em>hell</em> on me. I also don’t feel like dealing with Kris right now either because she’s also going to scream my ear off and tell me how stupid I am. The only person I’m considering to call is the Professor, because he’s the least likely to yell at me and is the only one who’ll listen to reason. I <em>think</em>.</p><p>So, I dial the Prof’s number and wait for him to pick up. After several rings, he finally does thank goodness.</p><p>
  <em>“Hello? Gold?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Hey Professor! What’s up?”</em> Pray to Arceus that he isn’t mad.</p><p><em>“Are you okay? Where are you? You aren’t hurt, are you? Did you find the thief? We’ve been worried sick! Your mom has been calling me every fifteen minutes since you left to see if I heard from you! I can’t get any work done like this! It’s-” </em>Good grief! Why did I think this was a good idea? I better cut him off before he rambles any further!</p><p>
  <em>“Whoa, easy there Professor! Everything’s fine, right Explobro?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Quil!” </em>He agrees happily.</p><p>
  <em>“See? There’s nothing to worry about. Explobro and I are doing great!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s a relief! We were all worried about you! I’m happy to hear that you’re doing well. Where are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m actually on Route 31, north of Cherrygrove. We’re going to Violet City, that’s where the thief is headed to.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Oh, you’re on Route 31? What great timing! That’s where my friend, Mr. Pokémon lives.” </em>I’m not surprised at all that the Prof is friends with somebody named “Mr. Pokémon”. The Professor is a pretty strange guy himself, so it doesn’t surprise me that he’s friends with a weirdo who calls himself “Mr. Pokémon”.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re friends with that guy? I saw his name on a sign a while ago.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Mr. Pokémon is a good friend of mine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cool.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Gold, can I ask you to do me a big favor?” </em>Please don’t tell me that you want me to go to Mr. Pokémon’s house! I have to catch up to Silver, and can’t afford anymore distractions or I could lose him! I already wasted time battling so I <em>don’t</em> have time for this crap! Send Kris, your <em>actual assistant</em> to run your little errand for you!</p><p><em>“… Sure, what is it?” </em>Knowing the professor for my entire life, I know that he’s <em>not</em> going to take no for an answer, so I reluctantly agree to whatever ridiculous errand he’s going to have me run. I just hope that it won’t take long.</p><p><em>“Can you stop by Mr. Pokémon’s house to pick up an egg for me? It’s on the way to Violet, and it won’t take very long.” </em>A Pokémon egg? Cool. I wonder what kind of Pokémon it’s going to hatch into? Wait a minute, if he wants me to pick up this egg for him, does he expect me to deliver it to him?</p><p>
  <em>“I can pick it up, but, don’t you want the egg?”</em>
</p><p><em>“I decided that I want </em><b><em>you</em></b><em> to keep it. Just promise me that once it hatches, that you video call me and show me what hatches from it.” </em>He wants me to keep the egg?</p><p><em>“Really? You want me to keep the egg?” </em>I ask. I’ve taken care of my mom’s Pokémon eggs when she wasn’t home before, but I’ve never been fully responsible for an egg myself.</p><p><em>“Yes, I figure that it would be better if the egg was out on the road in the care of a capable trainer like yourself than sitting in this stuffy lab with me.”</em> Professor, I’m so sorry for calling you strange, you rock!</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks Professor! You can count on me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Excellent. I will let Mr. Pokémon know that you’ll be stopping by to pick up the egg.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Awesome! Thanks, Professor!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, thank you Gold.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No problem! I should get going. I got an egg waiting for me!”</em>
</p><p><em>“Wait! Before you go, please, I beg of you, call your mom. She’s really worried.” </em>Hauugh… I guess I have no choice.</p><p>
  <em>“… Alright, I’ll give her a call.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you.”</em>
</p><p><em>“I’ll talk to you later, bye.”</em> I hang up and make my way to my mom’s contact information. Hauugh… Here goes nothing… I decide to video call my mom, so she can see that I’m okay.</p><p>*Beep* Beep* Please don’t answer, please don’t answer!</p><p><em>“Hello?” </em>Fuck. Well, it was nice knowing you.</p><p><em>“Hi, mom.” </em>I say sheepishly, hoping that she won’t yell or scream at me.</p><p><em>“GOLD ETHAN-” </em>So much for hope<em>. </em>When she says my full name I <em>know</em> I’m in deep shit!</p><p>
  <em>“YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO, YOUNG MAN! JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE EIGHTEEN, DOESN’T MEAN THAT YOU CAN GO OUT AND DO WHATEVER YOU PLEASE!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know mom.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“OBVIOUSLY YOU DON’T! PURSUING A CRIMINAL?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mom, please, just listen to me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME! I ALREADY LOST YOUR FATHER! I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!”</em>
</p><p><em>“Mom…” </em>I knew it. She’s afraid that something bad is going to happen to me like with what happened to my dad.</p><p>Like me, my dad also got involved with something he had no business with and ended up paying the<em> ultimate price</em>. He messed with <em>Team Rocket’s</em> plans and those <em>bastards</em> <em>took his life</em>! I’ll <em>never</em> forgive them… Even though Team Rocket is supposedly gone, I won’t rest until I find out who took my dad away from us and make them pay.</p><p>
  <em>“Gold… Honey, I’m sorry for yelling, but if anything were to happen to you, I don’t know what I would do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mom, everything is fine. I’m alright. We’re ok.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I guess I never had the chance to introduce you to each other, but meet Explobro! Explobro, say hi to mom!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cyn!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hi there, sweetie. Gold, he’s so cute.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He is, isn’t he?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s adorable. I hope you’re taking good care of him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am, right Explobro?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Quil!” </em>He nods.</p><p><em>“I hope so. And if he isn’t Explobro, feel free to give him a taste of your ember attack!”</em> How does she know he knows ember? I guess it’s just a mom’s intuition!</p><p><em>“Cynda!” </em>Explobro nods. <em>Traitor</em>!</p><p>
  <em>“MOM!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Gold… My precious little boy… Please be careful out there. I know I can’t force you to come home, so just please take care of yourself and Explobro.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will mom, you don’t have to worry about us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, but I can’t help it. You’re my baby, I’ll always worry about you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh mom…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you Gold. Please be careful.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too, mom. I will.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Call me soon.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will. I’ll call you when I get to Violet.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Violet City? Oh, if you’re going to Violet, you should check out </em><b><em>Sprout Tower</em></b><em> if you get the chance. You can learn a lot from training with the monks. I heard that they even give you a </em><b><em>rare TM </em></b><em>if you manage to beat them all in a Pokémon battle.” </em>I learned a little bit about Sprout Tower in history class. Apparently the entire tower is held up by a single moving pillar. Sprout Tower sounds like a good place for us to train, so I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a short detour and pay a visit to the tower.</p><p>
  <em>“Will do! Thanks mom!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anytime, dear.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ok, sweetie. Please take care of yourself, and remember that I’ll always be rooting for you, baby. I love you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gotcha. Love you too, bye.”</em>
</p><p>Phew! That went a lot better than I thought it would! Now, the only person I have left to deal with is Kris. I’ll give her a call later. For now, a text will have to do.</p><p>“<em>Yo Kris! I’m doin fine. Called mom n the Prof. Everything’s good. Goin 2 Violet. Talk 2 u later.</em>” I text her. That should do for now.</p><p>I put my Pokegear on silent mode and with that out of the way, it’s time for us to get moving! I head back onto the road and backtrack to where the route splits into two.</p><p>This time, I take the path on the right that leads to Mr. Pokémon’s house. Unlike the left path which is a road that leads straight to the next route, this path is definitely the more scenic, forested trail. Tall grass covers the ground, so I can’t skateboard here and I have to tread carefully to make sure I don’t step on wild Pokémon.</p><p>We battle several wild Pokémon (mostly Caterpies and Weedles) along the way, and Explobro learns Quick Attack! Hell yeah, Explobro! You’re the best! After many battles, Explobro is exhausted and ready for a nice long nap! So, I feed him some dried berries before returning him to his Pokeball to take a nice long rest. He deserves it after all of the battles we’ve been through today.</p><p>It takes us several hours to get to Mr. Pokémon’s house, and by the time we arrive it’s a little after six and the sun is setting. Unlike yesterday which was a <em>total disaster</em>, today we manage to make it to Mr. Pokémon’s house without getting into any trouble! Thank goodness!</p><p>Mr. Pokémon’s house is a pretty big, ranch style house. He must be loaded if he owns this nice of a house. I walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. I then knock just for good measures.</p><p>*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*</p><p>An old dude wearing a snazzy top-hat soon answers the door, “Yes, how can I help you?” <em>This</em> dude is Mr. Pokémon? Seriously? This <em>wrinkly</em> <em>old man </em>is Mr. Pokémon? Who is he? I expected Mr. Pokémon to be a well known Pokémon professor like the world famous Professor Oak when I heard the name Mr. Pokémon, not some random, old-ass geezer! He must be a famous Pokémon Researcher like Oak, or he has an incredibly large ego to call himself Mr. Pokémon!</p><p>“Hi, my name is Gold and I’m here to pick up an egg on behalf of Professor Elm.” I politely introduce myself, resisting the urge to make fun of him for having the balls to call himself Mr. Pokémon.</p><p>“Oh yes, I’ve been expecting you. Come in.” He says and ushers me inside.</p><p>As soon as I step inside, I’m greeted by at least thousands of books!</p><p>“Whoa, how many books do you have?” Holy crap! There are so many books! Books to my left, there’s books to my right, there are just so many books! Every wall is occupied by several bookcases which are packed with books! I’ve never seen this many books in my entire life! There aren’t even this many books in the Cherrygrove library! This guy should call himself “<em>Pokebook</em>” instead of Mr. Pokémon!</p><p>“Heheh, only about <em>three</em> <em>hundred thousand</em>! You can never have too many books about Pokémon!” Three hundred thousand?! Is he serious? That’s a lot of books about Pokémon! Ok, I can see why he’s called Mr. Pokémon now!</p><p>“Wow, so all of these books are about Pokémon?”</p><p>“You are correct, they are!”</p><p>“And you’ve read all of them?”</p><p>“Yes, I have. They’ve been a big help over the years, whether as a reference or a starting point in a new discovery I make. I have dedicated my entire life to researching and making new discoveries about Pokémon! That’s how I gained the nickname of Mr. Pokémon!” He says passionately. Boy, am I sorry that I doubted you! You are Mr. Pokémon and definitely deserve that nickname!</p><p>“That’s awesome! So, I’m guessing that this Pokémon egg is one of your discoveries?”</p><p>“Well, I'm afraid I can't take full credit. A friend from Ecruteak thought I would be interested in studying it and gave me this egg. This egg is truly remarkable! I’ve never seen a Pokémon egg quite like this before! It’s truly astounding!” Hmm, I wonder what kind of Pokémon is in there? Could it be an entirely new kind of Pokémon that no one has seen before?</p><p>“So, do you think it could be a new species of Pokémon?” I ask, way too excited at the thought of having a Pokémon egg of an undiscovered Pokémon species! Owning a one of a kind, never before seen Pokémon would be totally awesome!</p><p>It would also do wonders for my <em>love life</em>! I'm already a <em>hot item</em> among my peers, imagine how much my stock would <em>skyrocket</em> if I have this never before seen Pokémon? Dudes and ladies will be <em>throwing themselves</em> at the stud who hatched this one of a kind mystery Pokémon! Maybe even <em>Silver</em> will take an interest in me if I had this one of a kind Pokémon! Oh man, I am so pumped up! I can’t wait to get my hands on this egg!</p><p>“It’s possible, but it can also be a Pokémon native to another region that I’m just not familiar with.” Aww… That’s a bummer… Way to ruin my excitement, gramps!</p><p>“Oh.” I reply lamely, doing a terrible job hiding my disappointment.</p><p>“Let me go get the egg for you. Would you like something to drink?” He asks.</p><p>“No thanks.” I’ll pass on the drinks, all I want is the egg and I’ll be on my way! Even though it might not be a brand new species of Pokémon, I’m still excited to find out what Pokémon is inside it!</p><p>“I’ll be back shortly with the egg. You wait here.” Yeah, no. I think I’m going to give myself a tour of your house! I wonder if he has any interesting Pokémon? Time to find out!</p><p>“Ok.” I wait until he’s gone, and as soon as the coast is clear, I sneak off to explore his house. I go in the opposite direction he went, which leads me to a closed door. Hmm, I wonder if he keeps his Pokémon in there? I open the door, and holy shit! Is that <em>Professor Oak</em>?</p><p>Even though he’s sitting down and his back is turned towards me, I recognize his famous white lab coat and his spiky white hair anywhere!</p><p>I can’t believe that I’m in the same room as <em>the world famous</em> Professor Oak! He’s not only a famous researcher, but he’s also a <em>huge celebrity</em> in Johto thanks to his popular talk show with the <em>beautiful</em> DJ Mary! I personally have never met him before, but I’ve seen him on tv, listened to him on the radio, and Elm can’t stop talking about him, so I <em>know</em> that this is the professor!</p><p>Dude, I’m definitely <em>not</em> leaving without getting his autograph! Although if I’m being completely honest, I would prefer to get DJ Mary’s autograph, cos she’s <em>damn fine </em>and I’m one of her biggest fans, but his will do!</p><p>He’s busy writing something, but that doesn’t stop me from trying to get his attention. “Uh, excuse me?”</p><p>Without looking up, he yells, “Not now, <em>Clarence</em>! Can’t you see that I’m in the middle of writing this very important paper for work? Now where was I? Oh, yes. What <em>rhymes</em> with Tauros? Hmm… Mauros?” Ok, this is one hundred percent Oak! I’ve heard the dude’s voice so many times, that I immediately recognize it the second he started speaking!</p><p>I approach the professor and tap him on his shoulder to get his attention, “Uh, professor?”</p><p>He finally turns around, “I thought I told you- oh? Who are you?”</p><p>“Hi Professor Oak, my name is Gold and I’m a huge fan of your talkshow! Professor Elm sent me here to pick up a Pokémon egg.” I introduce myself.</p><p>Oak makes a “aha face” and stands up, “Ah, so you’re the rookie trainer Elm speaks so highly of!” Elm talks to Oak about <em>me</em>? Uh-oh, I’m in trouble! I can only imagine the <em>horror stories</em> Elm has told Oak about me! Well, I guess I’m not getting his or DJ Mary’s autographs <em>ever</em>…Wait, did he say speaks <em>highly</em> of me?</p><p>“You heard of me?” I ask anxiously.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he only said<em> good things </em>about you. Err, <em>mostly</em> good things, he also said that you were stubborn, reckless, arrogant, extremely impulsive, and that sometimes you think with your <em>other head</em> instead of your actual head whatever that means, err what was I talking about again?” Gee, thanks Elm! I didn’t know that, “speaks highly of” means talk <em>shit</em> about me!</p><p>“Elm speaking highly of me?” And <em>not</em> trash talking me?</p><p>“Oh yes, that’s right! Elm is always talking about how <em>great</em> you are with Pokémon and that you treat them with love and respect.”</p><p>“To tell you the truth professor, that’s the <em>only</em> way I know how to treat Pokémon! I grew up living with Pokémon who are like siblings to me! I love and treat them the same way I would treat any other member of my family.” It’s true! I’ve always loved Pokémon ever since I was a baby! I was raised in a place people call the “<em>Pokémon House</em>” so it’s only natural for me to love and respect Pokémon.</p><p>I’m the <em>total opposite</em> of Silver, who treats Pokémon like they’re <em>tools</em> instead of our companions. His mindset and way of thinking really reminds me of how <em>Team Rocke</em>t treats Pokémon. It makes me wonder if he was a member of Team Rocket. But, then again the way he was talking about them before made it seem like he <em>hates</em> Team Rocket. Hmm…</p><p>“That’s a great attitude to have! And that’s why I decided that I want you to have this.” He reaches in his lab coat and pulls out a Pokedex. Wait, WHAT?! He’s giving me a <em>Pokedex</em>?!</p><p>“Is this a Pokedex?” No way! Professor Oak is giving me one of his Pokedexes? Dude, this is so fucking awesome! I know from Elm’s ramblings that Oak only made a couple of these, and I would have never imagined in a billion years that I would be the lucky owner of one!</p><p>“Correct. This nifty little gadget holds <em>encyclopedias</em> worth of Pokémon knowledge that I’m sure will come in handy in your travels. Here, let me show you how it works.” Professor Oak takes the device and gives me a brief demonstration on how it works. Unlike in <em>most</em> of my classes in school, I’m definitely going to be paying attention to this lecture, cos I really want to know how this thing works!</p><p>Basically, it’s a Pokémon encyclopedia. You can search the Pokedex to find information about any known Pokémon, or use the scan feature to quickly view information about a Pokémon that is near you. But, it can do so much more!</p><p>By scanning a Pokémon, you can also view a Pokémon’s level, moves, strengths, weaknesses, how much energy they have left, and how much experience they need to level up! It can also “establish a link to Pokémon in your party” and you can use it to decide whether or not you want a Pokémon to learn a new move, and you can use it to teach your Pokémon TMs! Normally, you have to teach a Pokémon a TM through a computer, but the Pokedex can do it which is going to save me a lot of trips to the Pokémon Center!</p><p>Dude, this thing is loaded with so many cool features! It also has two screens, one of them being a touch screen which is so cool! Heh heh, Elm will be soo jealous that Oak gave me a Pokedex and not him! He’ll be <em>crying</em> for months!</p><p>“Thank you so much, professor!” Seriously dude, you are the best for giving me this awesome device!</p><p>“You’re very welcome! I only brought three Pokedexes with me to Johto, and this so happens to be my last one, so consider yourself very lucky!” He’s right, I really am lucky that he gave me his last Pokedex! Though, it makes me wonder what happened to the other two?</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, what did you do with the other two Pokedexes?” I ask even though it’s none of my business, I’m still curious to find out what happened to the other two Pokedexes.</p><p>“I don’t mind at all, in fact I encourage everyone to ask questions about things you don’t have the answers to! Now about the Pokedexes, let’s see… I gave one to my assistant who is currently assisting Elm in his research. As for the other one, as embarrassing it is for me to admit it, it’s actually <em>missing</em> and I can’t seem to find it anywhere. It was here this morning, but when I came back in the afternoon it was <em>gone</em>!” So he gave one to Kris, and the other one is missing. Missing my <em>ass</em>! I don’t think it suddenly grew legs and walked off, I think someone <em>stole</em> it, and I bet I know who!</p><p>“That’s a bummer.” It really is a bummer that <em>Silver</em> has to resort to stealing things.</p><p>“It is a real shame, but I can always create another one. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to get back to my work. Pokémon poetry doesn’t write itself!”</p><p>“Alright. Thanks again, professor!” I thank him again as I stash the Pokedex into one of my pockets and walk towards the door.</p><p>“You’re welcome! If you’re ever in Goldenrod, stop by the Radio Tower and come say hi! I’m sure my co-host won’t mind.” Is this an invitation to visit you and DJ Mary? Because if it is, I’ll be there faster than you can say, “Tauros!”</p><p>“Will do! Catch ya later!”</p><p>“Take care, Gold.”</p><p>Wow, I did not expect that at all! I just got a Pokedex from <em>the</em> Professor Oak! Holy crap! And I’m about to get a Pokémon egg! This day just keeps on getting better and better! Oh shoot! I just remembered that I forgot to ask him for his autograph. Oh well, this Pokedex is <em>soo</em> much better than an autograph! And I can always get his and DJ Mary’s autographs when I visit them at the Radio Tower later.</p><p>I return to the hallway where Mr. Pokémon left me and I arrive just in time, because he joins me seconds after I get back. Phew! Talk about a close call!</p><p>In his arms, he’s holding a blue incubator with an egg with red and blue shapes inside it. Interesting pattern, now I’m really curious to see what hatches from this egg!</p><p>“I apologize for making you wait so long, but here it is!” Mr. Pokémon hands me the Pokémon egg which is a little bigger than a basketball. It’s also a little heavier than I thought it would be. Whatever is in this egg is sure a heavy little rascal! Maybe, it’s a Munchlax? No, Munchlaxes would weigh a lot more than this egg, so it’s probably not a Munchlax. Whatever it is, I’m super stoked to find out!</p><p>“It’s all good! Thanks!”</p><p>“No, thank you Gold! I’m certain that this egg with hatch into a strong and healthy Pokémon in your capable hands!” Don’t you worry, it will! I won’t let you down!</p><p>“You can count on me!” I grin and give him a thumbs up.</p><p>“Wonderful.”</p><p>“Well, Mr. Pokémon, thank you for everything. I’m going to be heading out now.” I say as I walk to the front door.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Violet City.”</p><p>“In that case, you can take the path to the West which will bring you back onto the main road.”</p><p>“Got it! Thanks again!”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Oh, and don’t forget to tell the Professor that you picked up the egg!” Don’t you worry dude, I’ll text him right now!</p><p>“I’m on it!”</p><p>“<em>Got the egg. Got 2 go. Talk 2 u l8r.</em>” And, send! Alright, time to get going!</p><p>“Done. See ya!”</p><p>“Goodbye, have a safe trip!”</p><p>After parting ways with Mr. Pokémon, I take the path to the West like he suggested whichtakes me back to the main road.</p><p>With the egg safe in my arms, I continue to the next route. Violet City and Silver, here I come!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is in Silver's POV, and will be released on the 16th. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Silver arrives at Sprout Tower a day early to warn the tower's occupants about the upcoming attack. However, he may be too late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Silver</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Violet City… What an <em>old, antiquated, rundown, pitiful excuse</em> for a city. It doesn’t even <em>deserve</em> to be called a city, it’s more like an old, washed-up town. Traditional Japanese houses and buildings occupy the city, and <em>idiots</em> walking around in kimonos and old fashioned Japanese clothing make up its population. What <em>century</em> do these <em>morons</em> think they're living in? Whatever, I didn't come here to judge these fools for their <em>poor fashion sense and taste</em>, I'm here to find out more about his plans and put an end to them.</p><p>As I’m getting familiar with the area, I come across a large sign that reads, “Violet City: The City of Nostalgic Scents.” Nostalgic scents, humph! More like <em>old people stench</em>. The people of this city are stuck living in the past, how pathetic! It's time for them to move on and rebuild this miserable <em>dump</em>!</p><p>"Welcome to Violet City!" Some weirdos wearing kimonos thought it was <em>such</em> a<em> good idea</em> to come up to me, a <em>random stranger</em> who they know <em>nothing</em> about, and basically <em>accost</em> me. Fucking morons. Why can’t people learn to mind their own business? I don’t even bother to acknowledge them, I completely ignore them and keep on walking. I hide behind the Pokémon Center and wait until they’re gone.</p><p>Once those kimono wearing freaks are nowhere to be seen, I double back to the entrance in search for the map of the city. All of the major cities in Kanto have a large map of the city posted on a bulletin board near all of their entrances, so I’m assuming Johto cities have them as well. These maps are also more accurate and detailed than the generic maps you can find on the internet, which is why I prefer them.</p><p>Here it is. I grab my Pokegear out of my pocket to take a picture of the map so I can refer to it later. Now, let’s take a look. I’m here, and straight ahead is the Pokémon Center. North of the Pokémon Center is a Pokémon School, and if you go even further north you’ll reach Sprout Tower. West of the Pokémon Center is the City’s Gym, and right next to it is a Pokemart.</p><p>There are three routes that connect Violet City to the rest of the region. Route 31 to the East, Route 32 to the South, and Route 36 to the West. This means that there are three ways in and out of the city, which is very important information for me to have.</p><p>Knowing that there are so many different ways one can enter and leave the city makes it clear to me that I need to defeat and interrogate his goons in Sprout Tower. I <em>cannot</em> allow his men to escape before I get the chance to question them. If they escape, I’ll lose the opportunity to get information <em>directly</em> from them, because there’s no way I’ll be ablye to track them all down thanks to the city’s many exits. So, I’ll just have to defeat every single one of them and interrogate them in the Tower.</p><p>Time to get going. There’s a high possibility that his underlings have already infiltrated the city, so I need to be on guard and look out for anything or anyone suspicious.</p><p>His goons are supposed to be attacking Sprout Tower tomorrow at midnight, so I decide to visit Sprout Tower today to make preparations for tomorrow.</p><p>Sprout Tower… So, this is where he’s planning to strike. Compared to the other towers of Johto, this one is significantly smaller than the others. It’s only three stories compared to the nine storied Brass Tower in Ecruteak, not that it matters. However, I do find it odd that he’s targeting this tower instead of the towers in Ecruteak, where the <em>legendary</em> <em>beasts</em> of Johto are said to reside. And I know for a <em>fact</em> that he’s after them. But, I don’t know what he’s planning to do with them if he gets them. That’s why I’m here, to find out more about his plans.</p><p>There <em>must</em> be something in this tower that he’s after, but what? Sprout Tower is a place solely dedicated to training, so what could he possibly be after in a place like this? Could he be after <em>information</em>? Do the monks of this tower have information about the legendary Pokémon? That makes the most sense to me, since I can’t think of any other reason why he would target a place like this.</p><p>As I cross the bridge to the tower, I see two monks standing in front of the tower’s front doors like they’re guarding the place. Strange, I thought Sprout Tower is supposed to be open to the public? Did someone else inform them of tomorrow’s attack, so they beefed up their security?</p><p>No, that’s <em>impossible</em>. His lackeys are the only ones besides myself who are aware of the attack. I only found out because I’ve been keeping a close eye on him ever since she told me that he returned. The government officials were too <em>incompetent</em> to stop Team Rocket, so I doubt they’re even <em>aware</em> of his existence. Something strange is going on, and I’m going to get to the bottom of it.</p><p>I walk up the steps and approach the front door, where I’m stopped by the monks, “Welcome to Sprout Tower! Are you here for our special training course?” One of them asks. Training course? What is he blabbing on about?</p><p>“No.” Now, get out of my way.</p><p>“For a limited time only, our twelve hour deluxe course costs <em>only</em> <em>two million</em> Pokedollars! We’ll even throw in a delicious <em>slowpoketail </em>free of charge!” The other monk continues on despite my answer.</p><p>Since when did Sprout Tower start charging for anything? It’s supposed to be a <em>public </em>facility where trainers can visit to train with the monks. I haven’t heard anything about them charging a fee. This sounds like a <em>scam</em>, but the question is, is <em>he</em> the one responsible for it? Is he so desperate for money that he’s resorting to this? How pathetic! He is truly a disgusting and terrible pathetic excuse of a human being who needs to be <em>eradicated</em>, and I want to be the one to do it.</p><p>On second thought, I don’t think he’s responsible for this painfully obvious scam. He’s too shrewd and calculating to do something so <em>brazen</em> and <em>stupid</em> like this. If it isn’t him, then who’s responsible? I need to find whoever’s in charge of this place or the leader of this scheme and get to the bottom of this.</p><p>“I said <em>no</em>. Now, step aside. I’m here to speak to whoever’s in charge of this tower.” I raise my voice and speak in a more forceful tone.</p><p>“Oh? You’re here to see the Elder? Well, that’ll cost you <em>one hundred thousand Pokedollars </em>for access to the <em>third floor</em> and an <em>additional two hundred thousand</em> for ten minutes with the Elder. We accept cash only.” Humph! They’re not even trying to be subtle anymore, stupid con artists! With my suspicions confirmed, I resort to using force to get though.</p><p>“I don’t think so. Sneasel, Icy Wind!” Acting quickly, I send Sneasel out to freeze these fools.</p><p>“SNEA-SEL!” Sneasel’s Icy Wind quickly freezes their feet to the ground, preventing them going anywhere.</p><p>“AAAAHHHHHHHH!”</p><p>“Let’s go!” I say to Sneasel, and head into the tower. I open the door, and inside I’m immediately surrounded by six stupid “monks”.</p><p>“HALT!” These idiots actually put their hands out, thinking that’ll stop me. Are they for real? Do they seriously think that’ll stop me?</p><p>They point to the door and insist that I leave, “Young man, I’m afraid we’re going to have to ask you to leave.”</p><p>“I don’t take orders from you fools. Sneasel, Icy Wind!”</p><p>“SNEAS!” Sneasel leaps into the air and launches an Icy Wind attack at their feet to freeze them in their tracks, preventing them from coming after us.</p><p>“URGH!”</p><p>With those fools out of my way, I scan the vicinity for a way to the next floor and spot a ladder near the wobbly pillar in the center of the tower. The “monks” outside let it slip that the Elder is on the third floor, so that’s where I’m going. Breaking out into a full sprint, I run straight for the ladder.</p><p>“We won’t let you pass! Go!” Unable to move, the “monks” send their pathetic Pokémon after us in their stead.</p><p>“Rattata!”</p><p>“Zubat!”</p><p>“Koffing!”</p><p>“Don’t let them get away!”</p><p>“RAT!”</p><p>“ZU!”</p><p>“KOFFING!”</p><p>Rattata, Zubat, and Koffing? Idiots, they just <em>exposed</em> themselves for the <em>phonies</em> they are, confirming my suspicions. These <em>aren’t</em> monks, they’re <em>imposters</em>. The monks are known for <em>only</em> training <em>Bellsprout</em>.</p><p>No, I think I know the <em>true identity</em> of these thugs. Who else is known for using these Pokémon besides <em>Team Rocket</em>? So, was my intel wrong? This isn’t <em>his</em> doing but Team Rocket’s? I thought they disbanded?</p><p>Whatever, they still need to be stopped. If they replaced all of the monks in this place, there’s a high probability that they also replaced the elder and are holding everyone hostage on the third floor, so that’s where I need to go.</p><p>“Sneasel, return!” Totodile needs to gain some experience, so I recall Sneasel back into his ball, and send out Totodile to deal with these weaklings.</p><p>“Sneas!”</p><p>“Totodile, take them out with Water Gun!”</p><p>“TOTO-DILE!” Totodile fires its Water Gun at the enemy Pokémon, knocking out the Rattata and Zubat with a single blast each. Koffing however, manages to survive it and counters with sludge.</p><p>“KOFF!” Koffing shoots sludge at Totodile, but I’m not worried. Sludge won’t do that much to Totodile, so he can take the attack.</p><p>“Totodile, you can take it!”</p><p>“Toto…” Crossing his arms over his face to shield himself from the muck, Totodile stands firms and takes the hits like I trained him to.</p><p>I wait for Koffing to exhaust its energy and stop, and once it does, I command Totodile to finish it. “Now, unleash your <em>Rage</em>!”</p><p>“DILE!” Totodile launches himself at Koffing, unleashing a flurry of scratches until he knocks it out.</p><p>“Humph! How pathetic!” Those Pokémon were pathetically weak, just what I’ve come to expect from Team Rocket. Also, the way they battled reminds me of how members of Team Rocket fight, further confirming my suspicions that these monks are actually remnants of Team Rocket masquerading as monks.</p><p>The “monks” send out another wave of Pokémon, but it’s more of the same, so Totodile is able to take them out quickly.</p><p>“You won’t get away with this!” I hear one of the “monks” yell as I ascend the ladder. The next floor is more of the same, I instruct Sneasel to incapacitate the monks by freezing their feet, and then have Totodile <em>destroy</em> their Pokémon. Totodile’s been in a lot of battles today, I wonder how much longer it’ll be until he evolves?</p><p>As I’m climbing up the ladder to the third floor, I take out the Pokedex I nabbed from an old guy’s house and scan Totodile.</p><p>“Totodile Level 15, evolves into Croconaw at level 18 | Current Moves: Rage, Water Gun, Scary Face, and Bite” Dammit, I thought he would be at least level 17 by now! He needs to keep battling so he can gain enough experience to reach level 18 and evolve into Croconaw.</p><p>On the third floor, I’m immediately ambushed by another group of “monks” and their weak Pokémon. This time, I don’t bother sending Sneasel out to freeze them. I’ll <em>scare them away</em> with my power!</p><p>“Totodile, Water Gun!”</p><p>“DILE!” Totodile launches blasts of water at the enemy Pokémon, and once they’re out of the picture Totodile attacks the pathetic “monks” causing them to flee like the cowards they are.</p><p>“RETREAT!” They all scatter, running around aimlessly like headless Torchics. How pathetic! With them out of the picture, all that’s left is the so called “Elder”. I walk around the central pillar and in the distance see him sitting on a tatami. Time to get some answers. I approach the “Elder” and call out to him.</p><p>“Are you the Elder?” I ask, raising my voice so he can hear me.</p><p>The “Elder” stands up and says, “Yes. My name is Li and I welcome you to our humble training grounds. What brings you here today?”</p><p>“Drop the act! I’m onto you and your henchmen, so enough with the games and tell me who you really are!” I demand forcefully.</p><p>“Eh? I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m Li, the Elder of Sprout Tower.” Enough with this charade, your cronies have made it abundantly clear that you’re a bunch of imposters.</p><p>“Humph! Still playing dumb, I see. You have a lot of tenacity to keep up this facade, but that’s to be expected from a <em>member of Team Rocket</em>!”</p><p>It doesn’t take long for the “Elder” to show his true colors. “Heheheheh! Aren’t you a smart cookie!” He grabs his face and <em>rips</em> it off like a bandage, revealing it to be just a mask. Underneath his disguise, is a truly <em>repulsive</em> sight. Now I know why he was wearing a mask, to hide his <em>shriveled up, wrinkly</em> face and his <em>hideous</em> purple hair.</p><p>“But, I’m no ordinary Team Rocket member! You’re in the presence of a Team Rocket <em>Executive</em>, Team Rocket’s <em>Master of Disguise </em>himself, the great Petrel!” I don’t care who you are, you’re just another Team Rocket <em>weakling</em> to me.</p><p>“I could care less, <em>old man</em>!” I say in response to the old guy’s “big reveal”, outraging him and causing his eyes to twitch.</p><p>“Old… man? WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD! I’M ONLY <em>44</em>!”</p><p>“I <em>don’t</em> care! Tell me, what did you do with the real Elder?” Tell me or you <em>die</em>.</p><p>“I had enough of your insolence! Koffing, eliminate this intruder! I’ll show you what happens when you mess with Team Rocket!” The old man sends out another pathetic Koffing, here we go again.</p><p>“KOFFING!”</p><p>Before he is able to give his Koffing a command, I make the first move, “Totodile, water gun!”</p><p>“DILE!” Totodile fires his Water Gun at Koffing, and <em>misses</em>. <em>Unacceptable</em>!</p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! TRY AGAIN AND <em>DON’T</em> MISS!” I scream at Totodile, who looks nervous. Good, he <em>should</em> be. This is <em>completely unacceptable</em>. Totodile tries again.</p><p>“Toto!” Totodile fires its Water Gun at Koffing.</p><p>“Dodge it!” You’re not getting away this time!</p><p>“KOFF!” Koffing hovers up and down, <em>avoiding</em> Totodile’s attacks. Humph! What is Totodile doing?! Koffing <em>isn’t</em> moving fast at all! Totodile could hit it if he was concentrating hard enough!</p><p>“TOTODILE?! WHAT THE FUCK?! CONCENTRATE!” I scream at the top of my lungs, hoping that he’ll listen.</p><p>“To-Toto…” Totodile tries again, and once again <em>misses</em>. <em>Fuck</em>!</p><p>“Now, use Smoke Screen!”</p><p>“KOFFING!” Koffing expels black smoke that covers the battlefield. Stupid old man, it’ll take more than a little smoke to defeat me!</p><p>“Hmph! Do you really think a cheap trick like that will work on me? Totodile, use Scary Face to lure it out!”</p><p>“TOTO-DILE!” Totodile’s Scary Face has two effects. One, it lowers an opposing Pokémon’s speed. Two, it spooks the opponent, which will come in handy right now.</p><p>“KOFF!” Just as I calculated, Koffing is spooked out of its hiding place by Totodile’s Scary Face, revealing itself.</p><p>“Use Water Gun, and don’t you <em>dare</em> miss!” If he misses, I swear to God, someone’s getting a <em>beating</em> tonight.</p><p>“TOTO!” Totodile fires his water again, and it hits, finally.</p><p>“KOFFING!”</p><p>“Finish it off with Rage.” I command. Totodile rushes the Koffing, attacking it with a flurry of weak scratches that become stronger with each strike. “DILE! DILE, DILE, TOTODILE!”</p><p>Using all of his might, Totodile headbutts Koffing so hard that the force of the impact sends it flying, hitting the old man in his face.</p><p>“KOFFING!”</p><p>“GAH! Grr… return!” The pathetic old man recalls his weak Koffing.</p><p>“Had enough, old man? Why don’t you make things easier for yourself and just give up?"</p><p>“Urgh, why you impudent little… Raticate, teach this brat a lesson in pain!” At least it’s not another Rattata. Whatever, it’ll go down just as easily as its pre-evolution.</p><p>“TICATE!” I take out my Pokedex and scan his Raticate to see what I'm up against.</p><p>“Raticate, level 20 | Ability: Run Away | Current Moves: Quick Attack, Crunch, Fury Swipes, and Super Fang.” So, his Raticate has only attacking moves and no status moves like Swords Dance or Focus Energy. Just what I expect from a Team Rocket weakling like him. This shouldn’t take long despite his level advantage.</p><p>“Raticate, Quick Attack!” Raticate's Quick Attack is too fast for Totodile to dodge, however it's weak and shouldn't do that much damage so Totodile will just have to take this attack.</p><p>“Take it, Totodile!”</p><p>"Toto!" Totodile braces himself for Raticate's attack, planting his feet firmly on the ground so he won’t be sent flying when the rat rams into him.</p><p>"RATA!" Raticate charges into Totodile, who easily takes the attack, forcing the oversized rat to retreat as its attack did barely any damage. Humph! Is that the best you can do, old man? Let's see if your Raticate can withstand this.</p><p>“Bite.” I command.</p><p>“DILE!” Totodile launches himself at Raticate head first with his sights set on the rat's long tail. If he can bite its tail off, we win. It's as simple as that. Raticate will be in too much pain to continue on fighting, quickly ending the battle.</p><p>“Dodge it and use fury swipes!”</p><p>“Ticate!” By getting on all fours, Raticate is able to move faster than it would on two feet and gets out of Totodile’s way, avoiding Totodile's attack thanks to its high speed. This would be a big problem, if Totodile did not know Scary Face. Scary Face will lower Raticate’s speed, slowing it down so Totodile will actually be able to hit it.</p><p>“Totodile, use Scary Face!”</p><p>“Toto… DILE!” Totodile uses Scary Face just in time, stopping Raticate a few inches away from him.</p><p>“RAT!” Scary Face spooks Raticate, causing it to freeze in fear as well as lowering its speed.</p><p>“Water Gun.”</p><p>“TOTO!” Totodile fires his Water Gun attack that hits Raticate right in the stomach, sending it flying backwards.</p><p>“RAT!” Raticate yelps in pain as it lands hard on its back.</p><p>Before Raticate is able to recover from the attack, I instruct Totodile to bite its tail. “Bite its tail!”</p><p>“TOTODILE!” Totodile runs over to the rat and sinks his teeth into its tail, sending it into a frenzy as it tries to shake Totodile off.</p><p>“RAT!” Raticate gets on all fours and runs around as it tries to shake Totodile off.</p><p>“RATICATE! Get that thing off you!” Stupid old man, it’s too late, this battle is <em>mine</em>.</p><p>“Finish it.” I order.</p><p>Totodile tugs on Raticate’s tail hard until he’s able to rip it off. He then turns to the old man, takes aim, and spits the rat’s tail at him.</p><p>“DILE!”</p><p>The dismembered tail hits the old man in his face, causing him to flip out. “AAAAACK! GET THIS THING OFF ME!” He shrieks like a sissy as the raticate tail falls from his face to the ground.</p><p>It’s over. Victory is <em>mine</em>.</p><p>The old man recalls his pathetic Raticate, “Urgh! Raticate, return!”</p><p>“It’s over. Accept your defeat.” Hmph, how pathetic! That was a sorry excuse for a battle, which doesn’t surprise me in the slightest since he’s just another Team Rocket <em>weakling</em>. They think they're so strong and act tough when they're with their fellow Team Rocket losers. But get them alone, and you can expose them for the weaklings they truly are, just like this "Team Rocket Executive."</p><p>“No, it’s im-impossible! Beaten by some rotten teenager?! No way!” Face it, you lost because you’re a <em>weak, frail old man</em>.</p><p>“It’s over.” I send out Sneasel and proceed to threaten the old man, “Now, release the Elder and the other captives or else Sneasel will make sure you retire early and <em>permanently</em>.” Sneasel runs up to the Executive and pokes the old man’s neck with his sharp claws, putting the fear of god into him.</p><p>“Sneas!”</p><p>The old man raises his hands in defeat, “Ok-Okay, you win! The Elder and the others are hidden on the first floor. I’ll take you to them.” Pathetic, all it takes is a simple threat to get him to surrender. He’s a weak-minded coward like the rest of Team Rocket.</p><p>“Fine, but try anything funny, and you’re <em>dead</em>. Sneasel will make sure of it.”</p><p>“Sneasel!” Sneasel points his claws at the old man, who is trembling in fear. What a pitiful, pathetic, old man. He was <em>so</em> confident before, and now he’s reduced to a cowering wimp! <em>Typical Team Rocket weakling</em>!</p><p>*Gulp*</p><p>“Now, move.” I command. With the threat of Sneasel right behind him, the old man has no choice but to lead us to the captives. On the way, I make the most of my time by interrogating him. Time to get some answers.</p><p>"Listen old man, I have some questions and you're going to give me some answers." He knows that he has no choice but to talk, or Sneasel will end his miserable existence.</p><p>"Go ahead, ask away."</p><p>“Why are you here?” I need to find out if Team Rocket is the one attacking this place tomorrow and my intel was wrong, or if my intel is correct and he's somehow involved.</p><p>“I can ask you the same thing, kid!” Fool, hasn't he learned by now that you <em>don't</em> mess with me? Don't test me, because I won’t hesitate to kill you.</p><p>“Sneas…” Sneasel pokes the old man’s back to remind the senile fool of the precarious position he’s in.</p><p>“AAH! Okay, I’ll talk! As you’re probably aware, Team Rocket was disbanded three years ago. But, as you can see, we’ve returned and we’re <em>stronger</em> than before! However, in our absence an organization going by the name of <em>Team Rocket</em> has been using our notoriety for its own benefit. Members of that organization are planning to gather here tomorrow, so I brought my men here in advance to investigate those fakes.”</p><p>An organization using the Team Rocket name… I'm certain that the old man is talking about <em>his</em> group. He's using the Team Rocket name for recruiting purposes. That makes a lot of sense, since Team Rocket is infamous around the world. He would’ve been able to take advantage of Team Rocket’s absence to recruit former Rockets as well as new members to his cause. No wonder he was able to increase his numberyes by so much. I need to confirm my suspicions that this is indeed his organization.</p><p>“Tell me everything you know about this group.” He would be <em>stupid</em> to tell me everything and I doubt he will. Still, I’m going to try to squeeze as much information out of him as I can.</p><p>“Believe it or not, we <em>don’t</em> know much about them. All we know is that they call themselves <em>Neo Team Rocket</em> and members wear <em>masks</em> to hide their identity." Those <em>accursed</em> masks... Every day for<em> nine</em> long years I was <em>forced</em> to wear one of those <em>wretched</em> masks. Thank god we were able to escape, because if we didn’t, there’s no doubt in my mind that we would <em>still</em> be forced to wear those cursed things.</p><p>We were forced to wear those masks because of <em>him</em>. <em>He</em> made life a <em>living hell</em> for us for an entire <em>decade</em>, and tried to brainwash us into thinking that it’s normal. I’ll <em>never</em> forgive him for hurting me, for hurting her. That’s why I made it my mission in life to find out his true identity, and put an end to his miserable existence.</p><p><em>Mask of Ice</em>, when I find you, you will regret everything you’ve done to us. I will <em>kill</em> you with my own bare hands, and <em>enjoy</em> every second of it. I’ll make sure that you suffer as much as you made us suffer.</p><p>"I see..." So the intel I received is correct, the Masked Man's minions are targeting this Tower. Once I’m done with Team Rocket, I need to get ready for the <em>real battl</em>e. I know the fight tomorrow against his Rockets won’t be as easy as the fight against the Rockets today, so I need to be prepared and make sure that my Pokémon are strong enough to crush all of his men.</p><p>Unlike the old man and his Team Rocket weaklings, the Mask Man's minions are somewhat competent, like the Drowzee that attacked me and the idiot yesterday. My Pokémon need to be ready to take on hordes of enemy Pokémon. That’s why I decided that I want to challenge the Gym after this. I want Totodile to evolve, and I want Magnetmite to gain some battle experience before I face Neo Team Rocket.</p><p>Lost in thought, I ponder what tactics I’m going to use tomorrow to defeat all of his goons and how I can prevent them from escaping so I can interrogate them. I’m able to think for a few minutes before the old man interrupts my thoughts, “Now that I so <em>generously</em> answered your questions, I have one of my own. Just exactly <em>who are you</em>?"</p><p>“Hmph! You <em>really</em> <em>don’t</em> want to know. I’m Neo Team Rocket's <em>worst nightmare</em>, and <em>yours</em> if you don't stay out of my way.” If the real Team Rocket dares to get in my way or interfere with any of my plans, I won’t hesitate to crush them.</p><p>“You have guts kid, but it would be in your best interest to stay out of adult business.” Fool, this old man has no idea who he’s talking to. I was forced into “adult business” <em>against my will</em> at a young age, so I only know how to act like an adult. I <em>never</em> had the chance to enjoy a normal childhood because of the Masked Man.</p><p>“And it would be in <em>your</em> best interest to stay out of my way.” Stupid old man. No wonder Team Rocket <em>sucks</em> so much. When one of your leaders is an <em>ignorant, senile old man</em>, it doesn’t surprise me that you <em>lose all the time</em>.</p><p>“Sneasel, sneas!” Sneasel sharpens its claws to intimidate and put this old fool in his place.</p><p>The old man shrugs and has the nerve to say, “I’m just warning you for your own good.” Yeah right. How stupid do you think I am? My own good, hmph! Like this old moron gives a Raticate’s tail about me.</p><p>“……………..” I don’t bother responding, letting the conversation die. I got the information I need, so there’s no reason to engage this fool in any further conversation.</p><p>When we reach the second floor, the old man leads us to a ladder that was blocked off by a fake barricade. We climb down the ladder which leads us to a previously unaccessible area on the first floor. He brings us to the eastern end of the room, where the captives are being held. The monks and the Elder are tied up and have their mouths covered to prevent them from making any noise.</p><p>“Here they are.” Thanks for pointing out the obvious, old man. I shove him out of my way and approach the captives.</p><p>“Sneasel, set them free.” I command.</p><p>“Sneasel!” Sneasel slices the ropes, freeing the monks and the Elder. The former captives rip off the duck tape over their mouths so they can speak.</p><p>“Ahh! Young man, on behalf of all my brothers, I thank you for driving those awful Team Rocket thugs out of here and rescuing us. You have our eternal gratitude.” The Elder and the monks bow to me to show their gratitude.</p><p>“Don’t thank me just yet. Another, <em>more dangerous </em>group using Team Rocket’s name is planning to attack this place tomorrow at midnight.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Another Team Rocket?”</p><p>“What should we do?”</p><p>How pathetic! It’s <em>painful</em> watching these idiots panic like cowards while they could be training to get stronger so they can protect their tower and not have to rely on a total stranger like me.</p><p>On second thought, these fools are so weak that they can’t even stop weaklings like Team Rocket! I <em>hate</em> the weak, and even though these monks are the <em>embodiment</em> of the weak, I have no choice but to help them. I need to be here so I can find out what the Masked Man is planning.</p><p>One of the monks stupidly suggests, “We need to contact the police immediately and let them know about tomorrow so they can provide backup!” No! That’s a <em>terrible</em> idea! If the Mask of Ice gets wind that the police will be there, he will cancel the entire operation, which will be bad for me as this is the only opportunity I have to question members of his group! I need to shut down this suggestion right now before it gets any traction.</p><p>“No. <em>That’s out of the question</em>. Telling the police will only complicate things. If Team Rocket finds out that the police are going to be here, they’ll just post-pone their attack, and we won’t know when. By not telling the police, we know when they’re coming and can prepare for them.” They won’t post-pone the attack, but instead the Mask of Ice will <em>cancel</em> it. However, I can’t let these old fools know that. I need them to continue with their attack so I can have the opportunity to get information out of them.</p><p>“I agree with the young master, telling the police will only prolong the attack. It’ll be in our best interest to not alert the police and make sure that we’re ready for those crooks tomorrow. However, I don’t think we’ll be able to this alone. I hate to ask because you have already done so much for us, but Master Kamon, can you lend us your strength one more time? Please help us defend our tower from these rotten crooks.”</p><p>“Leave it to me.” I'm your only hope since you fools are so weak and incompetent that you can't even stop Team Rocket, the most <em>incompetent organized crime syndicate</em> in the world.</p><p>Team Rocket is so incompetent that their <em>weak</em> <em>leader</em> was beaten by an <em>eighteen year old</em>. How <em>embarrassing</em> it must be to have your boss be utterly defeated and <em>humiliated</em> by a teenager! How pathetic!</p><p>“We are forever in your debt. Thank you.” You are, and you better remember that just in case I need a favor from you fools.</p><p>The Elder turns to the monks and instructs them, “Nico, Jin, Chow, and Troy you four are to activate the <em>Security System</em> and have it up and running for tomorrow. Neal and Edmond, I want you two to get the Bellsprout ready for battle.” So, this tower has a security system? Then, how was Team Rocket able to break in so easily?</p><p>“Yes, Elder.”</p><p>“This tower has a security system?” I ask.</p><p>“Yes, we installed this <em>special</em> security system the last time we made major renovations to this tower. It is designed to keep intruders out.” Really? I did <em>not</em> know that since Team Rocket was able to infiltrate your tower and replace you fools!</p><p>“Then why did it fail to keep Team Rocket out?”</p><p>“I'm afraid that's <em>our</em> fault, not the security system's. Since we often have trainers come to our Tower to train, we usually turn off our security system. We will be more cautious moving forward.” Fools. What’s the point of having a security system if it's always off! Idiots.</p><p>“I suggest that you keep it on from now on to prevent an incident like this from happening again.” I'm kind enough to make this <em>common sense </em>suggestion that anyone with a <em>brain</em> would have thought of.</p><p>“Hoho, don’t worry. We learned our lesson.”</p><p>“Whatever. Do you mind showing me the security system?" It's important for me to check out the security system early and find out everything it can do as I need to determine how I'll be able to use it to my advantage tomorrow in the fight against Neo Team Rocket.</p><p>“Not at all. But, let’s wait until tomorrow when it’s up and running. It’ll take my men all night to get everything ready.” Humph! These fools are so incompetent, no wonder Team Rocket of all people were able to break in so easily and take them hostage. How long does it take them to press a fucking <em>button</em>?! And why does it require <em>four</em> people?! Total incompetence! These monks are <em>weak and pathetic</em>. I <em>hate</em> them. The only reason I’m helping them is for my <em>own benefit</em>, so I can learn more about the Mask of Ice’s plans.</p><p>“Fine. Now, is there anything of value in this tower that would make this place a target for Team Rocket?” It’s imperative for me to know what he’s after so I can make sure he doesn’t get it.</p><p>“Hmm, the only thing I can think of is the <em>TM</em> we give to trainers who study with us. Oh! Speaking of which, please accept this as a token of our appreciation. This is TM70, <em>Mean Look</em>. It stops your opponent from switching out their active Pokémon. It also prevents wild Pokémon from escaping.” Mean Look. This has to be what the Masked Man is after. From this, I can deduce that he wants to use it to trap a Pokémon and prevent it from escaping so he can catch it. Now the question is, what Pokémon is he after? I <em>know</em> he’s after the legendary birds of Ecruteak, but he has to be after another Pokémon if he’s trying to get his hands on these TMs. What Pokémon is known to flee from battle?</p><p>“I’m certain that this is what they’re after. Guard the rest of these TMs with your <em>life</em>. We cannot allow them to fall into the hands of these bastards.”</p><p>“Understood. We will do everything in our power to stop them.” Fools, you have <em>no</em> power. <em>I’m</em> going to have to do all the work. Maybe, I should take all of the TMs and hide them at the Pokémon Center until they leave? That could work.</p><p>“How many TMs do you have?”</p><p>“Currently, we are in possession of nine TMs.” Only nine? That makes things easy.</p><p>“Give them to me. I’ll hide them until it’s safe to return them.”</p><p>The Elder reaches in his robe and takes out the nine TM discs and hands them to me. I take off my bag and stash them in it. “Thank you. Young man, we are truly in your debt.” Don’t forget it.</p><p>“Is there anything else you need?” He asks. Yes, there’s one more thing I need before I leave, and that’s a map of the tower. Knowing the layout of this place will give me an advantage over his minions in tomorrow’s battle.</p><p>“Yes, a map of this tower.”</p><p>“Of course.” One of the monks hands me a scroll with a map of the tower on it. A scroll? They really are living in the Stone Age. I accept it, and start walking towards the stairs to leave.</p><p>“I’ll be back tomorrow morning. If anyone suspicious visits the tower, send one of your monks to the Pokémon Center. That’s where I’ll be staying.”</p><p>“Yes, we’ll keep that in mind. Thank you. Oh! Forgive me, but I never got your name.” I’m not giving them my real name, so I’ll have to give them a fake name. Ugh, as much as it pains me, I have no other choice but to use this <em>stupid</em> name.</p><p>“<em>Kamon</em>. Call me Kamon.” What a stupid name. I <em>came in</em> to his life, what an idiot! He’s such a moron! I can’t stand him!</p><p>“Thank you, <em>Master Kamon</em>.” The wimpy Elder and his monks once again bow to show their gratitude.</p><p>How pathetic. If they were strong, they wouldn’t have to <em>grovel</em> to someone not even half their age and beg for my help! I <em>hate</em> weaklings like them! People like them make me <em>sick</em>. Ever since we escaped from the Masked Man, I made sure that I would <em>never</em> have to <em>completely rely</em> on other people ever again. Not even <em>her</em>. That’s why I detest weaklings who rely on others. If a <em>three year old child</em> can take care of himself, then a group of <em>old men</em> should be able to. They disgust me, and I <em>hate</em> that I’m helping them.</p><p>“Sneasel, sneas!” Oh, Sneasel is still out. I take out his ball to recall him, but notice that he’s pinching his face to make wrinkles and pointing to the ladder for some reason.</p><p>“What are you trying to tell- wait a minute, <em>wrinkles... </em>Where's the <em>old man</em>? Oh fuck!” While I was distracted, the old man from Team Rocket was able to escape. Oh well. What’s he going to do? He and his henchmen pose no threat to me, so I’m not worried. And if he does reappear and get in my way tomorrow, I won’t hesitate to <em>end</em> his pathetic existence.</p><p>Once I’m out of the tower, I head south to the gym. It’s only a little after nine, so the gym should still be open and accepting challengers.</p><p>From what I've heard from the <em>weaklings</em> on the previous route, the Violet City gym specializes in flying types, so electric types like Magnetmite would be the ideal choice for this gym. However, I want Totodile to evolve, so I’ll have him partake in the gym battle.</p><p>*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*</p><p>I knock on the double doors to see if the gym is open. No answer. I try pushing the doors, and they won’t budge. Is this gym leader for real? It’s not even that late! The gym leader must be a real <em>wuss</em> if they close their gym this early. Humph, I guess I have no choice but to make room in my schedule tomorrow to crush this weakling.</p><p>With the gym closed and my gym match postponed to tomorrow, I decide to check into the Pokémon Center for the night. The Center’s food court should still be open, so I’ll grab something to eat from there.</p><p>On the way to the center, I pass a wanted poster with a familiar looking face on it. Wait, is that supposed to be <em>me</em>?! NO! I hurry over to take it down.</p><p>Wait. What the fuck is this? Upon closer examination the drawing looks <em>nothing</em> like me! Did a <em>child</em> draw this? It’s <em>horrendous</em>! It looks like a little kid drew the face as it looks <em>nothing</em> like me! The two dots are supposed to be my eyes, and the curvy w is supposed to be my mouth, This is a <em>joke</em>. Below the picture is the name “KAMON” in big letters.</p><p>That <em>idiot</em>. Who else could have done this besides him? I stare at the wanted picture of “Kamon” wondering why he did this. He knows what I look like, he could have easily drawn me accurately, so why did he do this? Why <em>protect</em> me? Wasn’t he <em>hunting</em> me in the first place? So, why go to such lengths to protect my identity? I realize that he gave them the name “Kamon” because he doesn’t know my real name, but he still could have drawn me more accurately.</p><p>Did he do it because he truly wants to protect me? Was he being sincere all along? ………… No, that can’t be it. He has no reason to and wouldn’t gain anything from it. He has to have some ulterior motive for doing this, but what?</p><p>Even though the picture is completely inaccurate, the police might still be able to use it since the red hair and shape structure are identical to mine. Obviously, the officer created the outline, while the moron drew the face. I really want to know what his motive was for drawing my face like this. Did he really do it to protect me and throw the police off? Regardless of his intentions, the picture hurts me more then it helps.</p><p><em>Gold</em>, the idiot who got in my way; the idiot who tried to protect me from the cops, what is your goal? Is he really interested in me? Or, is he some kind of <em>criminal mastermind</em> and I’m just a pawn in his elaborate scheme?</p><p>Whatever he’s up to, it can’t be good. It’s <em>never</em> good. Humans are <em>selfish</em> beings, who only care for themselves. Why go out of your way to be nice to someone if there’s nothing in it for you? I don't understand him at all.</p><p>After ripping up all the wanted posters on that pole, I enter the Pokémon Center and walk to the front desk. The Nurse greets me, ”Good evening! Welcome to the Violet City Pokémon Center! How may I help you?”</p><p>I take out my Pokéballs and Trainer Card, and hand them to the Nurse. “Can you heal my Pokémon? And can I have a room for-”</p><p>"TWO! Room for two, for two nights please!” Oh no, please tell me it isn't who I think it is. I turn around and sure enough it's him, the <em>black haired moron</em>. He’s also holding an egg? Where did he get a Pokémon egg? My curiosity soon vanished the moment the idiot opened his mouth again.</p><p>"Hey <em>sexy</em>~! Missed me?" The idiot asks with the most obnoxious, cocky grin I’ve seen. God, he’s so annoying!</p><p>
  <em>I hate my life.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be released sometime during the first week of September! As always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can Silver survive another night with Gold?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS<br/>Past Child Abuse<br/>Emotional Manipulation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Silver</em>
  </b>
</p><p>“Hey, sexy! Missed me~?” Ugh! I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life! I can’t believe that he got here the same <em>exact</em> time I did! Even though I had a head start he <em>still</em> managed to catch up to me! Granted, I was at Sprout Tower for a few hours, but what are the odds of us arriving here at the same time?! Fuck my life!</p><p>“No.” I respond calmly, keeping my cool because I <em>know</em> that <em>dick</em> is trying to get a rise out of me.</p><p>“Aww, don’t be like that <em>Sil</em>- err I mean <em>red</em>!” Wait, was he about to call me by my <em>real name</em>? So, he must have gone through my stuff and saw my trainer card while I was out cold. That’s the <em>only</em> way he could know my name. If he knows my name, then why didn’t he give it to the police? Is he trying to <em>blackmail</em> me? Force me to do his bidding or else he’ll rat me out to the police?</p><p>So many questions are running through my mind right now, but I’ll have to save them for another time. I’ll give him a piece of my mind and interrogate the hell out of him later, as I don’t want to cause a commotion and get thrown out of the only free place to stay.</p><p>“Are you together?” The nurse asks.</p><p>“YES!” He shouts. NO, I <em>refuse</em> to share a bed or a room with this imbecile again!</p><p>“NO!” I scream.</p><p>“Umm… So, are you together or not? Either way, there’s only <em>one</em> room left. You’re going to have to share or-”</p><p>Before the nurse is able to finish her sentence, this idiot has the <em>audacity</em> to cover my mouth with his hands and yells, “WE ARE!” NO! I shove him away, but before I can make things right, the nurse decides to listen to the idiot and once again I’m stuck in a room with this dumbass! Fuck my life!</p><p>“NOT!” I yell, but it doesn’t matter as my voice on this matter falls on deaf ears. Ignoring me like I’m <em>invisible</em>, the <em>brainless</em> Nurse turns her attention to the idiot and speaks just to him as if he’s in charge of making decisions for the both of us.</p><p>“Wonderful, I’ll need your ID as well.” You stupid bitch! This moron does <em>not</em> speak for me!</p><p>“Here you go!” The idiot says happily and hands her his Trainer Card, he then turns to me and smirks. Bastard. He has some nerve.</p><p>“Thank you. Do you also want to leave your Pokémon and egg here for the night?”</p><p>“Yes, please! Thanks, miss!” Yeah, thanks a lot for <em>forcing</em> me to share a room with this dunce again. Stupid bitch. I could camp outside of the city or find another place to stay, but I rather sleep in a bed so I can get some rest for tomorrow and the other places charge way too much. Pokémon Centers are free and I rather save my money for more important things. So as much as it pains me, I have no choice but to spend another night with this idiot.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” She takes his Pokeball and egg, and gives them and my Pokémon to a Chansey Nurse. So, he still hasn’t caught any Pokémon besides his Cyndaquil? What an idiot. How does he expect to win battles with just one Pokémon? Whatever, that’s his problem, not mine.</p><p>We wait in silence (thank god) as the nurse registers us in the system. But this is the<em> moron</em> we’re talking about, so of course he finds a way to get under my skin despite us not speaking.</p><p>Still smirking at me like a <em>thirsty moron</em>, the idiot continues to shamelessly flirt with me. Just like last night, he keeps winking at me seductively and eyeing me like I’m <em>some kind of prize</em>. Ugh, he’s so unbearable!</p><p>I turn away even though I <em>know</em> that he’s still staring at me. I won't give him the satisfaction of him knowing that he's getting under my skin! That all goes down the drain when I feel his shoulder brush against my shoulder. I look over and he's standing so fucking close to me! I try to elbow him to get him to back off, but he blocks me with his arm. I hate him so much! I finally look at him and send him the nastiest glare, and he just <em>laughs</em>! This jerk! He then leans in even closer and whispers, "I <em>love</em> it when you look at me like that! You're so <em>fucking hot</em> when you're mad, it <em>really</em> turns me on~!" What’s the fuck? Did he really just say that?</p><p>"Fuck off." I hiss. Fortunately, before he's able to make any more unwanted advances, the nurse looks up from her computer to give us back our trainer cards.</p><p>“Gold?” She hands the idiot his card back first even though I gave her my card before he showed up! Stupid bitch.</p><p>“That’s me!” Ugh.</p><p>“And Silver?” She says my name. I look over to the idiot to see if he has a reaction, and he's looking at me with wide eyes and his jaw slacked like an idiot. Give me a break. How stupid does he think I am? He already slipped up, and now he’s acting surprised to cover up his blunder. Humph, what an idiot! Let’s see how long he can keep this charade up. I roll my eyes at him before turning to the Nurse.</p><p>“Humph…” I snatch my ID back and quickly stash it in my pocket.</p><p>“Now, I’ll just need you both to sign this and you’re all set! Here are your keys. You’re in room B25 on the second floor, make a right from the stairs and you’re room is the last one on the left.” The brainless Nurse informs us and gives the idiot our keys. Bitch.</p><p>“Thanks, miss!”</p><p>“You’re very welcome! Is there anything else I can help you with?” No. You “helped” enough.</p><p>“Yeah, do you know if there are any good restaurants still open right now?” Is he serious? Did he forget that he's staying at a Pokémon Center? The Pokémon Center has a food court literally a few steps away, and you’re asking about other restaurants? Idiot. I would have walked away by now if that <em>bitch</em> didn’t give him our keys! But now I have to wait for this idiot. I try taking the keys from him, but he’s too quick and pockets them. Jackass.</p><p>The Nurse leans over the counter and in a hushed tone says, “You didn't hear it from me, but all of the good restaurants are either closed or aren't taking any more customers at this time.” She then stands up straight and talks normally, “If you want to experience the best food Violet City has to offer, you need to check out the <em>Crimson Gyarados</em> tomorrow<em>. </em>They serve the best shrimp tempura in Johto!" I never had tempura before. I wonder if it tastes any good. Maybe, I’ll send Sneasel to the restaurant to steal some.</p><p>“Really? Sounds delicious, <em>we</em> can't wait to check it out!” <em>We</em>? What does he mean by <em>we</em>? He can’t possibly want to take me to that fancy restaurant? Like there's any chance that I would go with him!</p><p>“Make sure you get there before six or call early to make a reservation, it's very difficult to get in otherwise.”</p><p>"Thanks for the tip! But, umm is there anything open right now? I haven’t eaten since noon!” And I haven’t eaten since <em>yesterday</em>, so suck it up!</p><p>“Our food court is open until 11. The food may not be as good as the Crimson Gyarados’, but I’m sure it’ll satisfy your stomachs until then.” <em>Bullshit</em>. The food is <em>crap</em>, but some of it is edible and it's cheap.</p><p>“Sounds good! Thanks!”</p><p>“I’m happy to help! Let us know if you need anything!” No, you’ve done enough, stupid bitch.</p><p>“Will do!”</p><p>"Enjoy your stay!" Fuck you. I hope you get <em>mugged</em> on your way home.</p><p>We walk towards the Food Court, and before we even take five steps, he opens his big mouth and starts blabbing. Ugh!</p><p>"So, your name's Silver?" He looks at me and asks with the most condescending smirk, what a jerk!</p><p>"And your name is Gold." I deadpan.</p><p>"Yup! And my name and your name go hand in hand! I'm Gold, you’re Silver! How awesome is that?" What a moron.</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>"It is <em>so</em> awesome! I mean what are the odds of meeting someone with a matching name? I say that it's <em>destiny </em>that brought you and I together!" He swoons like a lovesick moron.</p><p>“Shut-up.” I send him a dirty look and storm off towards the food vendors.</p><p>“Wait for me!” No.</p><p>The food court is what you come to expect from a Pokémon Center, vendors from subpar chain restaurants serving crappy to mediocre food at an affordable price. Knowing from experience which places serve edible food and what places serve <em>shit</em> makes it easy for me to narrow down my choices to three vendors.</p><p>“Whoa, so this is a Pokémon Center Food Court?” Yes, dumbass. As you can <em>clearly</em> see, this is a foodcourt.</p><p>“Obviously. Haven’t you been to one before?” I ask.</p><p>“Obviously <em>not</em>! I just got my first Pokémon yesterday! The first time I’ve ever stepped foot inside a Pokémon Center was last night while carrying your <em>ass</em>!”</p><p>“SHUT-UP! I didn’t ask you to carry me.”</p><p>“You were out cold. You couldn’t have asked even if you wanted to.”</p><p>“SHUT-UP! Go find something to eat and leave me alone.” Seriously, I have to deal with you for the rest of the night, do me a favor and let me have ten minutes of peace and quiet before I have to put up with your bullshit.</p><p>“I would except, I don’t know what’s good or not. So, I was wondering if you could help me find something that’s edible and won’t have me shitting my brains out for the rest of the night?” He does have a good point. Whether I like it or not, we are sharing a room together and I don’t want to have to deal with that <em>shit</em>, so I guess I can help him out just this once.</p><p>“Fine, but only if you promise me that you won’t try to flirt with me or use any of your terrible pick-up lines.”</p><p>“I’ll try my best, but it’ll be incredibly difficult because you really <em>are</em> <em>beautiful</em>.” WHAT?! <em>Beautiful</em>? Me? This idiot! Much to my embarrassment, I feel my face heat up again, dammit! Why does this always happen when I’m around him?!</p><p>“SHU-SHUT-UP! TRY HARDER THEN!” I shout and turn around to hide my flushed face from him.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll try but only because <em>you</em> asked me to! I’ll be on my best behavior!” Humph! I don’t believe him at all, given his track record.</p><p>“Whatever… So, let’s start with the vendors you should avoid.” I quickly switch topics to divert his attention from my red face.</p><p>“Ok, I’m all ears!”</p><p>“Avoid anything that looks funky or strange like those <em>Cheddar Octopus Balls</em> over there.” I point to the East meets West stand that sells “creative fusion cuisine”. It’s <em>creatively disgusting</em>.</p><p>Like a child, the idiot sticks out his tongue in disgust, “Eww, gross! Who the fuck mixes Takoyaki and cheese?” Half-brain morons like <em>you</em>!</p><p>A fool holding a bowl of those disgusting octopus cheese balls so happens to pass us, “That guy apparently. So, that strikes out the entire vendor. We can also eliminate any vendors serving fried food as they only replace their oil once a <em>month</em>.” I don’t understand why Pokémon Centers don’t ban these vendors, because I’m pretty sure it’s against some kind of law in the food and health industry to keep using the same oil for an entire month.</p><p>“That’s nasty, and I’m pretty sure it’s illegal! Dude, how do you know all of this stuff?”</p><p>“I have my ways.” If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t know any of this crap. Thank god she’s always eager to try <em>everything</em>, so I <em>don’t</em> have to.</p><p>“So, what places do you recommend?”</p><p>“The ones that specialize in one type of food are generally safe. Sandwich shops, places that specialize in salads, and chain cafes like Starmie Bucks are usually safe choices to pick from.”</p><p>“What do you usually get?” He asks.</p><p>“I usually stick with salads.” Salads are my go to meals at Pokémon Center because it’s difficult to fuck up a salad. Also, I want to remain skinny and not become <em>obese</em> and be exiled and forced to live in mountains and caves where I can’t be seen like those groups of <em>fat hikers</em> and <em>fire breathers </em>I've seen camping in those places. Though, I wouldn't mind the solitude and being isolated from others.</p><p>“No wonder you’re thin as a <em>twig</em>!” Humph! Just because I’m skinny, doesn’t make me <em>weak</em> like a twig moron!</p><p>“Shut-up. You’re <em>not obese</em> as fuck, so apparently you eat healthy too.” The idiot is not as thin as <em>me</em>, but he’s still lean. He's also more <em>muscular</em> than I am.</p><p>“Nah, I eat <em>whatever</em> I want!” He says and pats his stomach before continuing, “The only reason I’m in such <em>amazing</em> shape is cos I work out a ton!” He then rolls up his sleeves and shows off his muscles by flexing. Ugh, what an idiot!</p><p>Humph, what a show off! Though I hate to admit it, he is pretty muscular for someone as lean as him. His<em> six pack</em> especially is- NO! DAMMIT! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! I’M NOT EVEN INTERESTED IN GUYS, SO WHY DO I GET LIKE <b>THIS</b> WHEN I’M AROUND HIM?! I CAN’T EVEN LOOK AT HIM RIGHT NOW! ALL I SEE IS HIM WITHOUT HIS SHIRT ON! I NEED TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM NOW!</p><p>“Silver? Are you okay? You don’t look so good, are you sick?” He asks. No, you moron! Everything is <em>not</em> okay and it’s all <em>your</em> fault!</p><p>“I’m, fine idiot. I just need something to eat.” I lie. What I need is to get away from him!</p><p>“Are you sure? Hey, why don’t you go head back to our room? I can grab something for you and bring it back, just tell me what you want.” Perfect, you created the perfect opportunity for me to get away from you.</p><p>“Grilled Chicken Salad with balsamic vinaigrette from Oddish Greens and a bottle of water.” I tell him and hand him one thousand Pokedollars. He puts his hand up and rejects it.</p><p>“Dinner’s on me. You go back to the room and relax. I’ll be back in a few.” He says and hands me one of the room keys. If he’s going to offer to pay, I’m not going to stop him. Saves me money. I shove the key in my pocket and get the hell away from him as fast as I can.</p><p>What is <em>wrong</em> with me? Why does he make me so <em>flustered</em>?! DAMMIT! I take my frustrations out on a nearby wall, punching it which scares off a bunch of wimpy trainers passing by. Pathetic. <em>I’m</em> pathetic for letting this black haired, golden eye, goggle-headed, half-brain dumbass affect me so much!</p><p>Breath. Calm down, and stop thinking about him. I have more important things to think about, such as how I’m going to take down all of the Masked Man's cronies tomorrow.</p><p>I unlock the door with the card key and enter our shared room, and shockingly it’s a lot different from the other Pokémon Centers I’ve been to. The room is a lot larger and resembles Japanese hotel rooms you see in magazines. The room is divided by a partition into two sections, one for eating and relaxing, and the inner area where the bed is. A small table with four mats around it is located in the center of the first section. There’s also a small tv on top of a small nightstand in the corner. A Pokerig machine and coffee supplies sits below the drawer. The bed is just a mattress or futon on the ground, but it’s better then sleeping on the ground outside.</p><p>I kick off my sneakers and walk towards the storage unit. I open the drawer and place my bag in it along with the stuff in my pockets. I take my laptop sleeve, charger, earbuds, and my nightwear out of my bag and set them aside for now.</p><p>After dinner, I plan on spending the rest of the night on my laptop. I’m going to spend some time searching the web to see if I can unearth any new information about Neo Team Rocket, and now that I know the name of his group, I may be able to actually find something. Though, I highly doubt that I will.</p><p>I’m going to spend the majority of the night intercepting more messages between his followers, which requires me to use both my laptop and Pokegear.</p><p>I'm fortunate to own a bag that is waterproof and can withstand even the worst downpours, otherwise I would be <em>fucked</em>. As I’m closing the drawer, I notice that there’s no lock on it. I wish there was some kind of lock on the unit or safe box which most Pokémon Centers have, but unfortunately there isn’t. I’ll just have to take extra precaution to ensure that my things and the TMs I’m holding on to aren’t stolen.</p><p>Speaking of which, I’m thinking about <em>selling</em> the TMs to the Pokemart to get some extra cash. I’ll just tell those stupid monks that I gave the TMs to the Pokemart for safe keeping, and those fools would probably believe me.</p><p>I plug my laptop into one of the wall outlets near the bed and walk to the other side of the room where the bathroom is.</p><p>I need to take a shower <em>badly</em>, I haven’t in a few days and I’m feeling dirty and disgusting. I grab my spare clothes and enter the bathroom, which is just a standard Pokémon Center bathroom contrast to the rest of the room. I lock the door and begin to undress myself. I look in the mirror, and all I see are the <em>scars</em> that are etched into my body.</p><p>Beautiful, humph! He calls me beautiful, but these scars are anything but beautiful. I trace one of the scars on my stomach with my finger. It doesn’t hurt, none of them do anymore, but I remember vividly when they did and I remember like it was yesterday how that <em>bastard</em> gave me each and every single one of them. Though, one particular memory stands out above the rest, the very first time it happened.</p><p>********************************************************************************</p><p>I was only four when I was “gifted” (as he put it) most of these scars. Me, her, and the four other children he <em>kidnapped</em> were in “class” discussing the type of “relationship” humans should have with Pokémon.</p><p>Even though I was very young, he still forced me to participate in these “learning sessions” as he believed that, “children need to be educated at a young age in order to fully realize their potential” or some <em>bullshit </em>like that. This was the first ”learning sessions” that I attended, and one that will always haunt me for the rest of my life.</p><p>
  <em>“My children, today we will be continuing our lesson on the relationship between humans and Pokémon. As we discussed previously, Pokémon were created to serve one purpose and one purpose only. ∑ˆ¬¬, do you remember what that purpose is?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Pokémon were created to serve us humans. They have no other purpose than to obey our commands.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Correct. Pokémon were put on this Earth for us humans. They have no purpose other than to serve us.”</em>
</p><p><em>Lies</em>, everything he “taught” us were lies. The Mask of Ice was poisoning our minds about Pokémon, telling us that they only existed for the purpose of serving humans. As much as I <em>hate</em>, and I mean <em>hate</em> to admit it, I realize that I unfortunately adopted some of his teachings, such as this. I <em>know</em> I treat Pokémon like shit, but I don’t know how to treat them any other way as this was what I was taught. I was young and vulnerable, which is exactly why he kidnapped children, because young minds are easy to manipulate and mold, which he tried to do with us. If it wasn’t for her, I most likely wouldn't have escaped and would still be serving him.</p><p>
  <em>“ßˆ¬√´®, how do you think we should treat Pokémon?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Umm… As our friends?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. ˚å®´˜, please enlighten our young friend.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“With pleasure. Pokémon are </em>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <em> our equals, or our friends. Pokémon are tools with the sole purpose of serving us humans. Loving your Pokémon will only make them </em>
  <b>
    <em>weak</em>
  </b>
  <em>, but being tough on them will in turn make them stronger. And you want your Pokémon to be strong, isn’t that what you want ßˆ¬√´®?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-Yes. I want my Sneasel to be really strong.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you should. Weak Pokémon are nothing but a waste of space, while strong Pokémon can be used in so many different ways. But as ˚å®´˜ said, love will only soften up Pokémon, making them weak and useless to us. By being tough and hard on your Pokémon, you will help them grow stronger, and they’ll be much more useful to you in the long run. Does that make sense,ßˆ¬√´®?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good. It’s crucial that you grasp this lesson while you’re still young. That way, you’ll be helping your Pokémon grow stronger sooner instead of hindering them and making them weak with love and affection.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-Yes, I understand.”</em>
</p><p>I cringe at how pathetic I was back then, back when I was a <em>weakling</em>. He was feeding us lies, and I foolishly believed everything he was saying. However, not everybody was buying into what he was trying to teach us, specifically <em>her</em>. She decided to question his teachings and philosophy in front of me and the other kids, which did not sit well with the Masked Man.</p><p>
  <em>“Excuse me, can I say something?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, of course ∫¬¨´, go ahead.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I call </em>
  <b>
    <em>bullshit</em>
  </b>
  <em> with everything you're saying.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? Please explain.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How can Pokémon possibly get stronger without love? The stronger a Pokémon’s bond is with their trainer, the harder they want to fight for them! If you don’t love your Pokémon, they’re not going to want to fight for you or get stronger because you don’t care about them so why should they care about you? Everything you’re saying is wrong and messed up!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“THAT’S ENOUGH! I will not allow you to poison the mind of the other children, especially young ßˆ¬√´® who can be easily manipulated by your dangerous words!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re the one poisoning our-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“SILENCE! Children, you know what to do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do what? What’s going to happen to ∫¬¨´?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh I almost forgot, this is the first time you’re here to witness a </em>
  <b>
    <em>punishment</em>
  </b>
  <em>.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Punishment?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, when someone in our </em>
  <b>
    <em>family</em>
  </b>
  <em> misbehaves or acts inappropriately, we punish them in order to teach them not to repeat the bad behavior again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you going to do to ∫¬¨´? Y-You’re not going to hurt her, are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It must be done. She must be taught a lesson that she’ll never forget.”</em>
</p><p>One of the other kids then gave me a “beating club” made from ice. I was <em>not</em> going to hurt her or let anyone hurt her. She was the only person who truly had my back and took care of me ever since I was kidnapped, so I refused to hurt her and rebelled.</p><p>
  <em>“Here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“These are </em>
  <b>
    <em>beating clubs</em>
  </b>
  <em> made out of </em>
  <b>
    <em>ice</em>
  </b>
  <em>. The Mask of Ice gave me the honor of giving them out when someone has to be punished!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But, but, I don’t want to hurt her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You must or”-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay. He’s young, so I will allow him to excuse himself from this room if he does not want to take part of the punishment.ßˆ¬√´®, you may leave. Return to your room, ∫¬¨´ will join you after her punishment.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I won’t let you hurt her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ ßˆ¬√´®! It’s fine! Leave. Please.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No! I’m not leaving you! I’m not going to let them hurt you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You have to, or else-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’M NOT LEAVING YOU! I WON’T LET THEM HURT YOU!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ßˆ¬√´®-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s enough.ßˆ¬√´®, come with me. Children, proceed with the punishment without me, I need to have a talk with ßˆ¬√´® privately.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO! DON’T YOU LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON HIM! IF YOU DO, I SWEAR THAT I’LL MMPH!!!!!!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My children, please educate ∫¬¨´ and teach her what happens when you misbehave. ßˆ¬√´®, let’s go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO! LET GO OF ME! ∫¬¨´!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ßˆ¬√´®!”</em>
</p><p>*******************************************************************************</p><p>The Mask of Ice took me to my room and instructed me to take off my clothes. Being a young, clueless, weak, naive child who was scared out of his mind, I had no choice but to comply with the Masked Man’s orders or risk facing an even <em>worse</em> punishment. He then proceeded to beat me with an ice club until I passed out. I closed my eyes as I felt that cold, hard weapon bruise and batter my body. I was in tears, bawling my eyes out. I was everything that I <em>hate </em>now; <em>weak</em>, <em>helpless</em>, and <em>pathetic</em>. That’s why I’m so hellbent on getting stronger, so I’ll never end up in a position like that ever again.</p><p>As much as I want to forget this and all the other terrible memories, I can’t and I’ll never. I’ll never forget what he did to me and her. I’ll never forgive him for hurting us, for using us.</p><p>Instead of just letting my scars haunt me and remind me of the terrible past, I use them as motivation. Motivation to find out the Masked Man’s identity and kill him. He left these scars on me, and I’m going to leave a mark on him, when I <em>pierce</em> <em>his</em> <em>heart</em> and put an end to his miserable existence.</p><p>I turn on the shower and let it warm up for a while before stepping in. Once it’s hot enough, I step inside and close the curtain.</p><p>The hot water is very soothing, it helps calm my nerves and helps me relax. I press the body wash dispenser and rub the soap all over my body. I look at my scars again as I’m washing up.</p><p>Look at me, would he still call me <em>beautiful</em> if he saw these scars? How can <em>anyone</em> think <em>I’m</em> beautiful? These scars, these <em>atrocious</em> reminders of the pain and suffering I endured because of the Masked Man are the opposite of beautiful. They’re <em>hideous</em>.</p><p>I rub the shampoo through my hair and close my eyes, taking the time to calm down and get my priorities straight. I can’t let this dumbass distract me, and I cannot allow the Masked Man’s men to escape. I need to be well rested and in a good mindset for tomorrow. I linger in the shower and lose track of time, allowing the hot water to wash my stress away.</p><p>This feels nice. I wish I could stay here forever, but unfortunately, all good things come to an end.</p><p>“Silver? Are you in there? It’s me, Gold! I’m back with the food!” The idiot makes his presence known and knocks on the door.</p><p>“I’ll be out in a few minutes.” I reply <em>kindly</em>, as I’m not in the mood to get into any arguments or start fights with him.</p><p>As much as it <em>pains</em> me to be nice to an idiot like him, it’s in my best interest to act cordial with him to ensure that tonight and tomorrow goes as smoothly as possible. I need to be well rested and in the right mindset for the battle against Neo Team Rocket tomorrow, and starting a fight with him or losing my temper will fuck everything up. I won’t be able to think straight if I’m thinking about every tiny thing he does to piss me off, so I’m going to have to bite my tongue and “play nice” to avoid any conflicts with him. Also, If I let my emotions get the best of me now, I won’t be able sleep and get the rest I need, which means I won’t in the right headspace for tomorrow, so I have to keep calm and act nice until this is over.</p><p>“Ok, take your time! You don’t have to worry about your food getting cold since it’s already cold!” I know that, dumbass. Ugh, this is going to be a lot more difficult than I anticipated.</p><p>I grab the nearest towel and dry myself off. I also grab one of the smaller towels and dry my hair with it. Once I’m dry, I put on my clothes and leave the bathroom.</p><p>As soon as I open the door, the idiot looks up from his Pokegear to greet me.</p><p>“Hey, how are you feeling?” He asks. Oh, he still thinks I’m sick.</p><p>“Better.” I answer. Which isn’t entirely false, I am feeling a lot better after taking a shower.</p><p>“Awesome! I got the food.” Thanks captain obvious.</p><p>“T-Thanks.” I thank him quietly, which apparently is <em>so out of character</em> for me that he raises his eyebrow at me and looks at me as if I’ve done something wrong. Humph! I can be nice too, idiot! His expression quickly changes back to his usual stupid grin.</p><p>“You can thank me by taking a seat and joining me!” He says cheerfully and gestures to the mat across from him.</p><p>"Okay." I walk over to the mat across from him and sit down. These mats are more comfortable than they look.</p><p>"Here's your stuff." He slides me my salad and a bottle of water, and hands me a plastic fork. I look over to see what he ended up getting, and he got a sandwich like I suggested.</p><p>“Th-Thank you." I speak quietly.</p><p>“You're welcome?” He says, but it sounds like he’s asking a question.</p><p>“……………..”</p><p>“Hey, is everything okay?” He asks. Here it comes. He’s going to ask me about the sudden change in my attitude. I just know it. Why can’t he let anything go? Why does he always have to pry into my business? He’s such a nosy jerk!</p><p>“Yes, why?”</p><p>“Well I hate to sound like a <em>jerk</em>, but you’re acting very, uh-” You don’t just sound like a jerk, you <em>are</em> a jerk!</p><p>“<em>Nice</em>?” I say in a whisper, trying my best to hide the irritation in my voice by speaking very quietly.</p><p>“Yeah! I mean, it’s nice that you’re finally being uh <em>nice</em>, but I dunno it’s a little weird-” Shut-up!</p><p>“Shut-up and eat.” I say calmly, doing my best to keep cool.</p><p>“That’s the Silver I know and love!” I hate you. You don’t know me, you know nothing about me.</p><p>“You <em>don’t</em> know me.” He doesn’t, no one knows the <em>real</em> me, not even <em>her</em>.</p><p>“But I want to!” Here we go again. I need to remain calm. I won’t let him get under my skin, I have to keep my cool.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Do I have to have a reason?”</p><p>“Yes.” Yes, anyone with a <em>functioning brain</em> has a reason for everything!</p><p>“No. I don’t need a reason, I just want to get to know you.” He leans over the table, slams his hands on the table (almost knocking over our beverages), and stares straight into my eyes.</p><p>Ugh, at this rate he’s not going to stop so I shrug my shoulders and let it go, “Whatever. Do what you want.” I tell him and begin eating my salad.</p><p>“I will!” He says and continues to stare as he for my response. I don’t want to argue with him so I look down at and eat my salad to avoid his gaze. He soon sits back down and lets out an obnoxious sigh once he realizes that I’m shutting this conversation down. Thank god.</p><p>“……………..” We sit in silence, eating our dinner for a few minutes before he breaks the peacefulness.</p><p>“So, how was your day?” He asks while chewing with his <em>mouth open</em>. How disgusting! Was he raised by Pokémon? Even <em>I</em> learned to close my mouth while I’m chewing and to finish my food in my mouth before I speak, and I was raised by an <em>abusive psychopath!</em></p><p>“Fine.” I answer, biting my tongue and resisting the urge to call him out for being a <em>disgusting slob</em>. I know that if I call him out on chewing with his mouth open, that he’s just going to do it <em>more</em> because that’s how he is, an <em>obnoxious douchebag</em>.</p><p>“Do anything fun?” He asks with a mouth full of food. <em>Disgusting</em>.</p><p>“No.” My day consisted of battling weak trainers on Route 31, and saving a bunch of incompetent old fools from another <em>incompetent</em> <em>old fool</em>. Watching paint dry would be more fun than my day.</p><p>“Well, I happened to stop by some old dude’s house, and he gave me a Pokémon egg!” Don’t tell me that he went to the same old fool’s house where I got my Pokedex from!</p><p>“Lucky you.” I reply, appearing disinterested as he runs his mouth.</p><p>“But that’s not all! I also met Professor Oak and he gave me a Pokedex!” Wait, that old bastard just gave the Pokédex to him? Why the fuck would Professor Oak give this moron a Pokedex?!</p><p>“He gave you a Pokedex?”</p><p>“Yup! I really lucked out, because it was his last one!”</p><p>“You don’t say.” I can’t believe Oak of all people would <em>waste</em> a Pokedex on this <em>dipshit</em>! Isn’t he supposed to be one of the <em>most intelligent</em> people on the planet? Then why would he give a Pokedex to the <em>least intelligent</em> person on the planet?! It makes no sense!</p><p>“He told me that he only brought three with him. He gave one to his assistant, one to me, and the other one went missing. You don’t happen to know where his other Pokedex is, do you?” He looks at me, and I know that he knows. Dammit!</p><p>“It’s with <em>me</em>. Don’t you even think about taking it back to that <em>senile fool</em>.” I glare at him, but keep my cool as I speak.</p><p>“I’m not, but you really shouldn’t steal from other people. I’m sure Oak would have given you one if you just asked.” Don’t tell me what to do, moron! Why is he so fucking confident that Oak would have given me one?</p><p>“No, he wouldn’t.” Why would he? I don’t know him, he has no obligation to give me one.</p><p>“You don’t know that.” I <em>do</em> because I’m not a total moron like you.</p><p>“I do. He wouldn’t have.”</p><p>“But he gave <em>me</em> one.” The only reason Oak gave you one is because you were probably <em>bugging</em> him nonstop, and he gave it to you to get you off his back.</p><p>“Drop it.” Almost every conversation we have had has ended with us <em>almost</em> arguing. I’m done. He keeps on trying to get under my skin and start fights, but I’m not having any of it. I wonder what his goal is? He may be a criminal mastermind masquerading as the dumbest person in the universe plotting something like I thought after all.</p><p>As I think that, the moron takes a <em>gigantic</em> sip of water and <em>chokes</em> on it for a few seconds before spitting it all over his food and the table. How repulsive, he eats like a <em>slob</em> and gets his foul <em>slobber</em> all over the table, he’s truly disgusting! Thank god I moved my stuff off the table and moved out of his way as soon as he started chocking or else my stuff and I would be covered and tainted by his spit.</p><p>*Cough**Cough* “WHOA! I’m okay! Heheh… Sorry. I’ll get the paper towels and cleaning stuff.” Then again, he could just be a complete <em>ignoramus</em>. I continue eating with the container of salad on my lap as he cleans his shit off the table. After cleaning the table, he puts his stuff back on it while I keep my salad in my lap since I don’t trust his cleaning skills, and we finish eating our meals.</p><p>“So, do you have any hobbies? I love to skateboard and gamble! What do you do in your spare time?” He asks while chewing on his last bit of sandwich. I don’t have time for hobbies or <em>shit</em> like that. But, knowing how stubborn and obnoxious he is, he won’t buy that I don’t have any hobbies, so I guess I’ll have to go with hacking. It’s kind of a hobby of mine, though I don’t do it for fun. I do it because I <em>have</em> to.</p><p>“……… Programming.” I answer.</p><p>“Like computers and shit?” He asks eagerly, looking excited for some reason. Why would this <em>meathead</em> be interested in programming?</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>His eyes light up and he says, “Wow, that’s so <em>cool</em>!” Everything’s “cool” to a <em>dimwit</em> like you!</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? It’s <em>totally awesome</em>! I some programming before, and I was <em>terrible </em>at it!” Oh, there’s a surprise. Wait a minute, why the fuck what an idiot like him be interested in programming?</p><p>“What a shock.”</p><p>“Hey! Just cos I’m a <em>hot jock</em>, doesn’t mean that I’m <em>stupid</em>! I enjoy doing things ‘intelligent’ people do too!” Oh my god, he is such a <em>tool</em>! Everytime he opens his mouth makes me question his intelligence and makes me wonder if it’s all a facade and he’s acting like an idiot to hide his true self, or he really is an idiot. Him going from a total buffoon to a <em>scary motherfucker</em> in seconds in the secret base yesterday and his comments about hacking really makes me think that there’s more to this idiot then the flirtatious, idiotic douchebag persona he’s presenting, but then he says something incredibly stupid so I really have no idea what’s the deal with him. I just know that I have to extra careful and on guard around him.</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“Uhh, gambling! Like I said, I love gambling and I’m awesome at it!” Gambling is the <em>last thing</em> an intelligent person wants to do! Intelligent people know to stay away from gambling.</p><p>“Please, anyone can be good at gambling.”</p><p>“Nuh-uh! Gambling requires skill to win!” What skill? You don’t need any skill to be good at gambling, you just need to be lucky, which explains why this moron loves it so much since all he has is luck apparently.</p><p>“Humph! All you need is <em>luck</em> to win. There’s <em>no</em> skill required in gambling.”</p><p>“You wanna make that a <em>bet</em>? There’s this huge Game Corner in Goldenrod, when we get there, I challenge you to a game of billiards! Winner takes all! I’ll show you the skills it takes to be a gambling prodigy lie me!” First of all, we are NOT traveling together! Second, no way! I don’t have the time to play a bunch of silly games with an adopt like you!</p><p>“No thanks. I don’t have time for such childish <em>nonsense</em>.”</p><p>The idiot puffs his cheeks like a spoiled brat and replies, “It’s not nonsense, it’s <em>fun</em>!” To a half-wit like <em>you</em> it may be fun, but for someone who has a <em>functioning brain </em>like me it isn’t.</p><p>“Well, I <em>don’t</em> have time for fun. I have more important things to do.” Such as tracking down the <em>criminal mastermind</em> who is responsible for making my life and <em>her’s</em> a living hell.</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” It’s in my best interests that he doesn’t get involved, and it’s in his best interest to not get involved.</p><p>“Ok.” He says and doesn't pry any further. I did not expect him to drop it so easily. Thank god.</p><p>“Hey, can I ask you something?” Fuck, I spoke too soon.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you <em>happy</em>?” What? Where the hell did this come from? Am I <em>happy</em>? Who the fuck asks that?</p><p>“What kind of question is that?” That’s a stupid question to ask!</p><p>“It’s just, you always seem either angry or upset. As weird as it sounds, I’ve <em>never</em> seen you smile before.” That’s because I have <em>no</em> reason to smile. As long as the Mask of Ice is still alive, I have no reason to smile or be happy. Where is he going with this?!</p><p>“What’s your point?” I ask.</p><p>The idiot stands up and walks over to where I’m sitting. What is he doing?! He kneels down and places his hand on top of mine. WHAT IS HE DOING?!</p><p>He looks straight into my eyes and says, “I want to make you <em>smile</em>. I want to make you <em>laugh</em>. I want you to be <em>happy</em>.” What the fuck?! Why? Fuck, my face is heating up again! DAMMIT! DAMN HIM!</p><p>I move my hand away and demand him to explain himself, “Wh-What the fuck are you talking about?”</p><p>“Silver, I want to be your <em>friend</em>. I want to be someone you can <em>trust</em>. Someone you can <em>depend</em> on, someone you can <em>lean</em> on.” He says and puts his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>Instinctively, I flinch and smack his hand off me, “Why? You know <em>nothing</em> about me.” He knows nothing about me, so why is he so invested in my wellbeing?! What kind of ulterior motives could he have? I stand up and back away from him.</p><p>The idiot takes that as “come closer” and walks towards me, “But I <em>want</em> to. I want to get to know you better, if you'll let me.” He says and sticks his hand out, Why is he so <em>obsessed</em> with me?</p><p>“Sh-shut up, you have <em>no idea</em> what you're talking about or getting yourself into. You <em>don't</em> want to get involved with a person like me…” It’s true, he would only be putting himself in danger if he continues to meddle in my affairs.</p><p>The moron comes closer and grabs my hands, “<em>Yes,</em> I do. I'm telling you that I <em>do</em>.” No, you <em>don’t</em>! He’s really testing my patience now, and it’s taken a lot of restraint to not blow up at him.</p><p>I quickly pull back and tell him to stop talking, “Y-You, you idiot! Stop-Stop talking!”</p><p>“Silver…”</p><p>“Just stop. I already have enough on my mind, I don’t need you to make things even <em>more</em> <em>complicated</em>.” I respond and return to the table to clean up and get my mind off <em>him</em>. Thankfully, he doesn’t follow me and instead excuses himself to the bathroom.</p><p><em>Good fucking riddance</em>! I need time alone to cool down, and when I hear the water running from the shower, I know that I’ll have a decent amount of time to calm down and get my priorities straight.</p><p>Though it pains me to do something nice for him after all of that, I decide to clear and clean the entire table, mainly because I don’t trust him with cleaning. I throw away his wrappers and my trash before cleaning the table he fucking spat all over. Disgusting! No, <em>do not</em> think about him! Thinking about him and all of the stupid shit he’s done will distract me from the reason I’m here. I need to get my mind off him and start thinking about tomorrow.</p><p>Once I’m finished cleaning, I walk over to the bed to get my laptop. I bring it. its charger, and my earbuds to the table and turn my laptop on. There’s several things I need to do. First, let’s see if I can dig up any new information about Neo Team Rocket.</p><p>I search for “Neo Team Rocket” on the web. Though I doubt I’ll find anything, it’s worth seeing if there are any matches.</p><p>
  <em>“End Of Tyranny: Team Rocket’s Reign Of Terror Has Finally Come To An End”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Team Rocket Boss Disbands Organization After Shocking Defeat”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The End Of Team Rocket?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Teenagers Take Down International Crime Syndicate”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Blasting Off To Oblivion: How The World’s Most Notorious Crime Syndicate Was Brought Down By A Group Of Teenagers”</em>
</p><p>Useless. None of these results help me one bit, as expected. I keep scrolling down in hopes that I’ll find something, but unfortunately I don’t find anything. The Mask of Ice is too shrewd to allow the so called name of his organization to go public. It was worth a shot even though I knew that I wouldn’t find anything.</p><p>Now with that out of the way, I better spend the remaining time I have alone wisely, and see if I can intercept and decode any more of his or his members’ messages.</p><p>The Mask of Ice and his minions communicate with each other using <em>Morse Code </em>on the radio. I know this because he <em>taught</em> us Morse Code for this exact purpose. Morse Code is how I’ve been able to keep track of him for all these years. Even though he disappeared without a trace for two years, when he resurfaced I was quickly able to out that he had returned because of the message I intercepted from him to his underlings instructing them to go to Johto.</p><p>It’s almost eleven, which is perfect timing as that is when Neo Team Rocket Members are most likely to begin communicating with one another. Between eleven at night and three in the morning is when they’re most active, as very few people are up that late listening to the radio, giving them the opportunity to communicate with each other without having to worry about being caught.</p><p>The last string of messages I was able to successfully decode led me here, so I’m hoping I’ll be able to intercept more messages and find out the Masked Man’s next move.</p><p>I connect my Pokegear and earbuds to my computer, and get to work. I scan the radio for anything suspicious before turning to the station that I know for sure is used by Neo Team Rocket. When the Masked Man is sending out messages to members, he always does it on different stations, he never uses the same one twice in a row. However, his underlings aren’t as smart as him, and I was able to find a small group of his cronies that use this channel all the time to communicate back and forth.</p><p>Now, I play the waiting game. It’s just a matter of time until his minions begin corresponding with one another. It doesn’t take long for someone to send the first message.</p><p>−·−− −−− −−··−−−·− · −· −·−·−−</p><p>···· ·− ·−· ·−· −·−− ·−·−·−</p><p>·−− ···· ·− − ·−−−−· ·····− ·−−· ··−−······ −−− ·−− ·−−−−· ····· −−−· −−− ·· −· −−· ··−−··</p><p>They begin their conversation with their usual bullshit before getting down to business.</p><p>−· −−−− ·· −− ···−· −−− ·−···· −− ·− ·−·· ·−··− ·− ·−·· −·− ·−·−·−·−− ···· · ·−· ··− ·−· ·−·−− −−− ··− ··−−··</p><p>
  <em>“No time for small talk. Where are you?”</em>
</p><p>·· ·−−−−· −−·− −···· · ·− −·· −−·− ··− ·− ·−· − · ·−· ··· ·−·−·−·−− ···· −·−− ··−−··</p><p>
  <em>“I’m at Headquarters. Why?”</em>
</p><p>·· −·· ·· −−− − −·−·−−·−− ···· −·−−·− ·−· · −· ·−−−−· −−·−− −−− ··−·−− ·· − ····− ···· ··−· · ··· −−−− ··−···− ····· −····− ·· −−− ·−·· · − ··−−··</p><p><em>“IDIOT! WHY AREN'T YOU WITH THE REST OF US IN VIOLET?”</em> So, they are the in the city.</p><p>−·−· ·− ·−·· −−−·· −−− ·−− −· −·−·−−·−− ···· ·− − ·−−−−· ···− ···· ··−· ··− ··· ···· ··−−··−−− ··− ·−·−− ·· ··· ··· ·· −−− −··· ··· −· ·−−−−· −··− −· − ·· ·−··− −−− −− −−− ·−· ·−· −−− ·−− −−··−−··· −−−·−− ···· −·−−·− ·−· ·−·−− −−− ··−−−· · − − ·· −· −−···· −−−·−− −−− ·−· −·− · −····− ·−−· ··−−··</p><p><em>“Calm down! What's the rush? </em>Our mission isn't until tomorrow, so why are you getting so worked up?”</p><p>−·· ·· −·· −· ·−−−−· −−·−− −−− ··−−−· · −− ···· ·−− · −− −−− ··−−··− ···· · ·−· · ·−−−−· ···−··· · · −··−−·−· ···· ·− −· −−· ·−−− ··−··−−· ·−·· ·− −· ··· −−··−−·−− · ·−−−−· ·−· ···· − ·−· ·· −·− ·· −· −−·− −−− −· ·· −−· ···· −·− −−− ·· −·· −· ·· −−· ···· − ·−·−·−</p><p><em>“Didn't you get the memo? There's been a change of plans, we're striking tonight at midnight.”</em> They’re attacking tonight? Shit! That throws all of my plans out the window! I need to get going, now!</p><p>−− ·· −·· −· ·· −−· ···· − ··−−·· −·−·−−−−− ····−·−· ·−· ·− ·−−· −·−·−−− ···· · ·−· · ·−−−−· ···−· −−−·−− ·− −·−−·· ·−−−−· ·−·· ·−··−··· ··− −··· ·−·· ·− −−−−−· · −− ···· · ·−· ··· −·− ·· −− · −·−·−−</p><p><em>“MIDNIGHT?! Oh crap! There’s no way I’ll be able to get there in time!”</em> I heard enough. I need to leave. I close my laptop and retrieve my clothes from the drawer. I take off my shirt and pants, and-</p><p>*Whistles*<em> OH FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK </em><b><em>NO</em></b>! WHEN THE FUCK DID HE GET OUT OF THE SHOWER?! DAMMIT! WHY ME?! WHY NOW?! FUCK!</p><p>I cover myself with my clothes and turn around to see that perverted idiot staring at me! Fuck!</p><p>“Wow-<em>Wow</em>, Silver, you really are <em>beautiful</em>.” <em>Kill me now</em>. <em>Just do it, put an end to my misery.</em></p><p>“SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP!” I scream and rush past him to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. I ignore everything he’s saying because<em> fuck him</em>! Fuck him for coming out unannounced while I’m changing! Of course he picks the <em>worst</em> possible time to come out! I feel <em>mortified</em>, but now’s not the time for this. I need to get to Sprout Tower as soon as possible.</p><p>I quickly change into my clothes and leave the bathroom. I grab my bag from my drawer, and take the TMs out and put them back in the drawer. I walk to the table to retrieve my Pokegear and head for the door.</p><p>“Where are you going?” He asks. I don’t have time for him, so I march straight past him and storm out of the room.</p><p>“Wait for me! Silver!” He better not follow me, but because he’s a <em>fucking moron</em> he does.</p><p>“Don’t follow me!” I shout.</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do, dude!” Fuck you.</p><p>“I’m serious. It’s in your best interest if you don’t follow me.”</p><p>“Aww, you’re <em>worried</em> about me! I always knew you cared!” No, I don’t! I could care less about him, I just don’t want him to slow me down, that’s all!</p><p>“SHUT-UP!” I yell but don’t bother to turn around to glare at him because I’m in a rush. I make it to the lobby, where I’m scolded by the stupid receptionist.</p><p>“Sir, please don’t run in the lobby!” Fuck off. I ignore her and keep on running.</p><p>*<b>Gasps</b>*</p><p>“OH MY GOSH! SIR! PLEASE PUT ON SOME <em>PANTS</em>!” Oh my god, he’s a <em>fucking dumbass!</em> How the fuck do you forget to put on pants?</p><p>“Sorry!” No he’s not. He’s <em>shameless</em> and he <em>knows</em> it. I feel sorry for the <em>poor fool </em>who ends up with this <em>slutty imbecile</em>!</p><p>“Don’t look Billy!”</p><p>“Why mommy?”</p><p>“Just <em>don’t</em>!”</p><p>“Someone’s packing a lot of <em>heat</em>!”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s <em>hung</em> like a <em>horse</em>.”</p><p>“His <em>girlfriend</em> is really lucky!”</p><p>“Or <em>boyfriend</em>, you don’t know he could swing <em>both</em> ways.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re <em>hot</em>! You wanna have some fun later sweetie?”</p><p>God these people are fucking idiots! So what if he’s <em>hot </em>and<em> well endowed</em>, he’s still a fucking moron! Stop feeding his already over inflated ego!</p><p>Ignoring the <em>chaos</em> that has erupted in the lobby, I make it outside unscathed and head for Sprout Tower. Unfortunately, the idiot is right behind me.</p><p>“Silver! Where are we going?” <em>We’re</em> going nowhere. <em>You’re</em> going home, and <em>I </em>need to hurry to Sprout Tower!</p><p>“You’re going back to the Pokémon Center!”</p><p>“I will, only if you come back with me!” Not a chance.</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>“Well then, I guess I’ll find out where we’re going when we get there.” No, you won’t because you’re returning to the Pokémon Center!</p><p>I stop and turn around to warn him one last time, “This is my final warning, turn back now or you’ll regret it.” I say sternly.</p><p>He looks me in the eye and says, “I’m going wherever you’re going.” Idiot. He has no idea about the danger he is about to walk into.</p><p>“You have no idea the <em>danger</em> you’re getting yourself into.”</p><p>“Then <em>tell</em> me! Tell me what’s going on!” Not a chance, moron.</p><p>“I’m telling you that you <em>don’t</em> want to get involved.”</p><p>“And I’m telling you that I <em>do</em>!” He has no idea what he’s getting himself into.</p><p>“No, you <em>don’t</em>. You don’t want to get involved with what I’m dealing with. It’s too dangerous.”</p><p>“If it’s too dangerous, then why are you putting yourself in harm’s way?”</p><p>“Because I have <em>no</em> choice but to put myself in danger. You <em>do</em>. Make the right choice and leave me.” He’s lucky because he has the choice to leave, I have <em>no</em> choice because that bastardgave me no choice.</p><p>“Theres no way I can do that, Silver. I already told you that I have your back. I’m <em>not</em> leaving you and <em>nothing</em> you say will change my mind.”</p><p>“You’re a fucking idiot. You have <em>no</em> idea what you’re getting yourself into. <em>They’re</em> dangerous and won’t hesitate to kill you.” He’ll make himself a target on the Masked Man’s <em>Hitlist</em> if he meddles with that bastard’s plans. There’s no reason for this idiot to jeopardize his life like this, because that’s what he’ll be doing if he accompanies me to Sprout Tower.</p><p>“Who’s <em>they</em>?” Fuck, I slipped up.</p><p>“Forget it, I already said too much.” I say and walk off.</p><p>The idiot grabs my arm and stops me, ugh, he's so fucking stubborn! He insists that I tell him, “No, tell me. Who are you talking about?”</p><p>I yank my arm away and tell him to forget about it, “I said drop it. Look, I already wasted enough time, I really need to get going.” I turn around and continue on to Sprout Tower, and he continues to follow me.</p><p>He catches up to me and walks next to me. He turns to look at me and says, “Fine, you <em>don’t</em> have to tell me, but I’m going with you, and there’s <em>nothing</em> you can do to change my mind.” He’s an idiot. He’s going to regret his decision, but obviously I can’t change his mind so if anything bad happens to him it’s his own fault for being so fucking stubborn!</p><p>“Humph! Do whatever you want. Just don’t get in my way.”</p><p>“As long as you don’t get in <em>mine</em>!” He’s a fucking moron. He has no idea what he’s getting himself into, and he’s going to regret following me.</p><p>“……………..”</p><p>“So, where are we going?” He asks even though he can <em>clearly</em> see the three story tower in front of him.</p><p>“We’re already here, dumbass. Sprout Tower.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay! The last couple weeks have been really busy! </p><p>I've been wanting to flesh out Silver's backstory for a while, and I was finally able to a bit in this chapter through flashbacks. I do have plans on including flashbacks in upcoming chapters to further expand on Gold and Silve's backstories, so let me know your thoughts.</p><p>Next chapter concludes the Sprout Tower arc and is a monster of a chapter with around 10000 words. I should have that up by around the same time next month. </p><p>Thank you to everyone who has been following this story since the beginning and to all my new readers! Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gold and Silver arrive at Sprout Tower to warn the Elder about the sudden change of plans, but are they too late?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! It's been a while, but here's chapter 10 and it's a doozy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Gold</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Silver... Even though I’ve only known the guy since yesterday, I have to say that he is the <em>most interesting person</em> I’ve met in my <em>entire life</em>. I know a <em>lot</em> of people and I mean <em>a lot</em>, but he stands out among the rest because he’s <em>unlike</em> anyone else I’ve ever met. He’s cold, he’s distant, he’s moody, he’s antisocial; he’s the exact <em>opposite</em> of me, which is why I think I’m so drawn to him.</p><p>We met by chance at Elm’s laboratory where he stole the Professor’s Totodile. I happened to witness the entire incident unfold. I first spotted Silver while he was lurking outside the lab, and followed him when he tried to escape.</p><p>At first I thought he was an asshole for stealing the Prof’s Pokémon, however my feelings are changing as I get to know him better. Or should I say, <em>try</em> to get to know him since he shuts down every time I reach out to him.</p><p>There’s just so much I <em>don’t</em> know about him, which tells me<em> so much</em> about him. He’s very <em>secretive</em>, so secretive that he <em>refused</em> to tell me his name! He’s hiding a lot of things, not just from me, but from <em>everyone</em>.</p><p>Silver has made it clear that he trusts <em>no one</em>, which makes me wonder what could have happened to him that made him <em>lose his faith</em> in people? <em>Something really bad</em> must have happened to him to make him this way, but what?</p><p>I hope that someday he’ll feel comfortable enough with me to open up. He’ll never admit it, but he needs someone he can talk to, someone he can depend on. Not because he’s incapable of taking care of himself, but because he’s <em>human</em> and everyone needs someone to lean on.</p><p>He may act hostile and distant, but I know deep down inside is a boy who is <em>hurting</em>. He needs someone who’ll be there for him and like I said before, I want to be that person for him. I <em>know</em> that I can help him through whatever hardships he’s going through because <em>I’ve</em> been in his shoes before.</p><p>I <em>know</em> what it feels like to be all alone.</p><p>A few months after my dad’s passing I decided to leave home to find my dad’s killer. I didn’t want to leave mom, but I felt like I had to. My dad was murdered, and I wanted to be the one to track down the person responsible for <em>ruining</em> my family. So, I made the difficult decision to leave, and without telling my mom.</p><p>The time I spent searching for my dad’s killer was the darkest, most miserable, and loneliest time in my life. I had no one to rely on but myself, and I’m not going to lie but it was tough.</p><p>It <em>sucked</em>. I’m used to being surrounded by my family and friends, so it was extremely difficult for me to have no one. I couldn’t even use my phone to contact mom or anyone because of the situation I put myself in so I was truly alone. Just like Silver.</p><p>Well, not exactly. I only spent a few months alone, while on the other hand I think that Silver has spent most of his life on his own. Poor guy.</p><p>That’s why I want to help him, because I’m the <em>only</em> person who understands how he feels. He’s <em>hurting</em>, and I feel like I can help him through whatever crap he’s going through.</p><p>“So, where are we going?” I ask, and even though I don’t expect an answer from him I still have to try! One day, he’ll open up to me, but until then I’ll have to get used to him not giving me a straight answer.</p><p>“We’re already here, dumbass. Sprout Tower.” At least he gives me an answer this time even though he calls me a dumbass for like the millionth time! I’m used to it by now!</p><p>“Oh! So this is Sprout Tower!” I was wondering what this tall building was. I pictured Sprout Tower to be shaped like a <em>Bellsprout</em>. I’m not going to lie, but I’m kind of <em>disappointed</em> that it’s not.</p><p>“You heard of this place?” Silver asks.</p><p>“Yeah! My mom mentioned it to me, she thought I would be interested in training with the monks here.”</p><p>“Humph! Don’t <em>waste</em> your time. The monks are <em>weak</em> and <em>pathetic</em>. They couldn’t even stop <em>Team Rocket</em>, that’s how <em>pathetic</em> they are. It’s not worth your time.” Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Backup for a second, did he say Team Rocket? Was he here before? Did he run into members of Team Rocket in the tower? I have so many questions I want to ask him, but I have a feeling he won’t answer <em>any</em>.</p><p>“Team Rocket was here?” I ask, and he just <em>walks off</em>. Really, Silver? I was right about him not answering my questions, but I didn’t expect him to <em>downright ignore me</em>!</p><p>“HEY! WAIT UP!” I yell and run after him. C’mon man! Don’t ignore me!</p><p>“Silver!” I manage to catch up to him. He stops to give me a dirty look before he proceeds to the tower’s entrance. How lucky am I! He actually stopped just to acknowledge me! I feel so special! Joking aside, I do feel like that I’m making a little progress with him every time he does acknowledge me.</p><p>We arrive at the tower’s entrance where two monks are standing in front of the entrance. Silver approaches the Monks, and requests to see the Elder of this place, “I’m back, and I need to see the Elder now.” I remain quiet, listening carefully so I can piece together what’s going on since Silver refuses to tell me.</p><p>“Good evening <em>Master Kamon</em>. We were not expecting you to be back so soon, is something wrong?” Did they just call him <em>Kamon</em>? Well would you look at that! Silver is using the name I called him as an alias! Score one for the <em>Goldster</em>! We are <em>finally</em> making some progress!</p><p>“Yes, it’s <em>urgent</em>! There’s been a change of plans. Team Rocket is planning to attack <em>tonight</em>.” So Team Rocket has returned, I knew it! I fucking knew it!</p><p>“Tonight? I see. Come in. The Elder is on the second floor.”</p><p>“Thanks.” It’s so weird hearing Silver show gratitude or saying <em>anything</em> nice when I’m used to him hurling insults at me. I know he’s thanked me before, but I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.</p><p>“Is he with you?” One of the monks points to me. You bet I am!</p><p>Before Silver can answer, I cover his mouth with my hand (sorry I did it again) and answer for him, “Yup! Hi, my name is Gold and I’m a friend of his!” I put my arm around his shoulders to emphasize how “close” we are.</p><p>Silver promptly shoves me away and sends me a nasty glare.</p><p>“Any friend of <em>Master Kamon</em>’s is welcomed here. Come in.” Master? Wow, Silver must have done something <em>really nice</em> for these monks for them to call him Master!</p><p>“Thanks!” I thank the monks and let Silver go in first, “After you, <em>Master</em> Kamon!” I say with a grin. He looks at me like he wants to <em>kill me</em> before shaking his head and entering the tower. I follow him.</p><p>Once we’re inside the tower, I’m able to look around as I follow Silver. One thing in particular (besides Silver) catches my eye.</p><p>“Whoa... Look at that!” In the center of the tower is a gigantic pillar that is swaying from side to side. That is so cool! From what I learned in school, apparently this moving pillar is holding the rest of the tower up! How is it able to do that when it’s moving constantly like that? That’s really <em>awesome</em>!</p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe that wobbly pillar is holding up this entire tower! That’s so cool, don’t you think so <em>Sil</em>- I mean Kamon?” Whoops! Almost slipped, <em>again</em>! Well, at least I can finally call him by his real name outside of this place.</p><p>“No.” Do you like <em>anything</em>, Silver?</p><p>“Well, I <em>do</em>. So, are you going to tell me why we’re here?” I ask, hoping he’ll give me a real answer.</p><p>“I know why I’m here, but I <em>don’t</em> know why <em>you’re</em> here.” SILVER! Give me a break! I run up to him so we’re walking side by side and so he can see me when we’re talking.</p><p>“You <em>know</em> why I’m here! I’m here for <em>you</em>! Instead of shunning me, why don’t you <em>use</em> me to help accomplish your goal? I can help you with whatever you’re doing here, you just have to fill me in and tell me what’s going on! <em>Use</em> me as you see fit!” I put my hands on my chest and gesture towards myself. I really want him to know that I’m here to help him.</p><p>Silver sighs and finally gives in, “Humph... Fine, but you need to follow my orders and do <em>exactly</em> what I say. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes sir!”</p><p>“Good. Then shut-up and follow me. I’ll fill you in on the plan on a need to know basis.” He says and walks ahead of me. I really don’t understand why he won’t fill me in on the plan right now! How can I help him if I don’t even know why we’re even here? But, I already agreed to his terms so I just nod. I want him to know that he can trust me, and if I can gain his trust by following his exact orders, I’ll do it.</p><p>We arrive at a ladder, where Silver stops and <em>insists</em> that I go first, “You go first.” Is this a <em>trap</em>? Or, is he afraid that I’m going to be staring at his <em>ass </em>the entire way up, so he wants me to go first? I’m thinking it’s the second reason. He’s not wrong, because I was totally going to admire his nice <em>booty</em>!</p><p>“Why? I won’t be able to <em>admire the gorgeous view </em>if I go first!” I grin and tease him, causing his face to turn that <em>beautiful</em> shade of red that compliments his gorgeous hair!</p><p>“Shut-up! Just go!” That’s a yes!</p><p>“Whatever you say, Kamon.” I step on the ladder and begin climbing it. Silver waits until I’m half-way up before he gets on it and starts climbing. <em>Time for some fun</em>. I stop at about three quarters of the way to the top, causing Silver to stop too.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing? Why did you stop?” He asks.</p><p>I turn to face him and ask, “You like what you see~?” I stick my butt out so he has a nice view of my <em>thick</em> booty.</p><p>“SHU-SHUT UP AND KEEP MOVING!” He screams.</p><p>“Like this?” I squat down on the ladder and wiggle my booty in his face.</p><p>“GO-GOLD!!! I’M GOING TO PUSH YOU OFF THIS FUCKING LADDER IF YOU KEEP THIS DSHIT UP!” Wow, who knew Silver’s voice can get <em>this</em> high? I wonder... How high does his voice get in <em>be</em>-err never mind! Forget I even mentioned anything!</p><p>“Hahaha! You’re so <em>cute</em> when you’re flustered!” I’m not exaggerating, he really is.</p><p>“SHUT-UP!” His face is <em>so red</em> right now that if the monks saw him they would think he has a fever!</p><p>“Sorry, but I couldn’t resist.” I know I promised him that I wouldn’t flirt with him, but I just can’t help myself! When I see someone as <em>beautiful</em> as him, it’s hard for me to control myself!</p><p>“JUST MOVE!” He yells.</p><p>“Will do, <em>Master</em> Kamon!” Ahh, that was fun, but it’s time to get going.</p><p>We arrive at the second floor where there’s a small group of monks and a fat mustached dude huddled around the central pillar. I wonder what they’re doing?</p><p>I wait for Silver and follow him. He approaches the group of monks and gets straight to business, “I’m looking for the elder.”</p><p>“Master Kamon? What brings you back this evening?” The old monk asks. I guess he’s the elder.</p><p>“Team Rocket is planning to attack <em>tonight</em>. We don’t have that much time to prepare. Get your men ready now. ” Is he serious? Well, shit! I wished he would have told me earlier so I could prepare! At least I finally know why we’re here, to stop Team Rocket.</p><p>I reach in down and feel around for Explobro’s Pokéball, OH CRAP! Heh, I totally forgot that I’m not wearing any <em>pants</em>! No wonder Silver was so flustered when I shoved my ass in his face! Heh... heh... heh…</p><p>So, where did I put my Pokéballs? I need to make sure Explobro is up for- OH SHIT! WE LEFT OUR POKÉMON BACK AT THE POKÉMON CENTER! OH SHIT!</p><p>“Tonight?! Oh, this is not good. The security system won’t be ready until at least tomorrow morning!” I don’t want to interrupt them, but I need to let Silver know that we forgot our Pokémon!</p><p>“That’s <em>unacceptable</em>. Why does it take you so long to push a fucking button on the system’s control panel?”</p><p>“I’m afraid our security system doesn’t work that way, you see-”</p><p>“INCOMING!” Someone yells, and out of nowhere a <em>giant rock</em> comes crashing down from above and lands on the first floor. What the hell was that?</p><p>*CRASH*</p><p>“We use <em>boulders</em> to stop intruders, and it takes all night for my men to get them in their proper position.” Boulders? That’s actually pretty neat. Using boulders to stop intruders, maybe I should look into getting a boulder security system for my house! That would definitely keep those crazy <em>fangirls</em> away!</p><p>“Humph! Maybe, you should invest in a more <em>modern</em> security system that doesn’t require moving boulders!” Silver does have a point. It must take <em>forever</em> to get these boulders to the top of this tower!</p><p>“Hoho! I will consider it. This means we will have to rely on the Pokémon to deal with those Team Rocket hooligans.” Except that we <em>don’t</em> have our Pokémon!</p><p>“Yes, we-” Now’s my chance!</p><p>“EXCUSE ME!” I speak up.</p><p>“Hmm? Who are you?” The elder asks.</p><p>“Me? Oh! I’m Gold, err Kamon’s friend.” I introduce myself.</p><p>“My name is Li, the elder of this tower. It’s a pleasure to meet you. ”</p><p>“Likewise.” I reply, I then turn to Silver to remind him that we didn’t bring our Pokémon, “Dude, we have a <em>major</em> problem, we left our Pokémon at the <em>Pokémon Center</em>!”</p><p>Silver’s eyes grow wide as he realizes that we fucked up, “OH FUCK!” He curses.</p><p>“What should we do? Should we go back?” I ask.</p><p>“We don’t have time! Dammit!” He kicks the ground out of frustration. Damn, what should we do?</p><p>“Master Silver, <em>Master</em> Gold, do not worry. You can borrow my Pokémon.” We can? Cool! How nice of him to offer! The Elder pulls out two Pokéballs from inside of his robe. Where was he keeping them? Never mind, I <em>don’t</em> want to know.</p><p>“We can?” I ask.</p><p>“<em>Oh fuck no</em>...” Silver mutters. Don’t be such a downer, Silver! Maybe his Pokemon are really strong! He is the Elder after all, so he should have pretty powerful Pokemon, right?</p><p>“Yes. Here.” The elder hands Silver a Pokéball with a Hoot-hoot in it, and he gives me a Pokéball with a Bellsprout in it. Uhh, is this all he has? A Hoot-hoot and a Bellsprout? You know, I hate to sound like a certain redhead, but these Pokémon look pretty <em>weak</em>.</p><p>“Go!” I send out my borrowed Pokémon and Silver does the same.</p><p>“Bell-sprout!”</p><p>“HOOT!”</p><p>Oh boy, these Pokémon do <em>not</em> look very promising, but I’ll try to make do and treat his Bellsprout like it’s my own.</p><p>“Can these <em>things</em> actually fight?” Silver asks. These Pokemon <em>don’t</em> look particularly strong, so I get his concern.</p><p>“Yes. They may not look it, but Hoot-hoot and Bellsprout are Sprout Tower’s <em>strongest</em> fighters. You will see in battle how <em>special</em> these Pokémon are.” The Elder responds. Umm, this isn’t very reassuring. I look at Silver, and he’s <em>pissed</em>. Silver looks like he’s ready to strangle someone, so I better move away!</p><p>But, I promised him that I would be there for him, so instead I inch closer and reassure him that everything’s going to be okay, “Don’t worry dude, I’m sure that we’ll be able to work together and kick Team Rocket’s butt!” Silver just glares at me, he’s not buying it at all.</p><p>“Humph!” Silver crosses his arms over his chest, he is <em>so</em> mad. I reach out to put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. To my surprise, he <em>let’s</em> me! He doesn’t move or slap my hand away, he <em>let’s</em> me comfort him! Hell yeah! Another win for the Goldster!</p><p>Unfortunately, it’s short lived and he soon slaps my hand away. Well, that was <em>incredible</em> while it lasted. Oh well. We recall our borrowed Pokémon and-</p><p>“AHEM!” The large man with a hip mustache clears his throat. I almost forgot about this dude! Who is he and how does he get his stache to look so <em>styling</em>?</p><p>“Oh! Where are my manners? Young Masters, this is Earl Dervish, the headmaster of the Pokemon Academy in our city. He happened to stop by right after you left, Master Kamon. I told him about our situation and he so graciously offered to help us in the fight against Team Rocket.” Hopefully he brought his own Pokémon with him and didn’t forget them like we did.</p><p>“<em>Bonjour</em>! You are Kamon?” Whoa! What’s up with his over the top French accent? It sounds so exaggerated that it sounds so <em>fake</em>! I wonder if it’s real or not?</p><p>“Yes?” Silver is not amused, he’s looking at Earl with a stone cold face.</p><p>“Meet you nice to! Earl I am! Help you I will!” Dude, I love the way this guy speaks!</p><p>Silver covers his mouth with his hand, leans towards me and asks in a low voice so only I can hear him, “Is this guy for real? What the fuck is wrong with him?” Wow, Silver actually came to me to <em>talk shit</em>! Holy crap! Am I dreaming? Please don’t wake me up! I really hope that this means Silver is beginning to trust me more.</p><p>“Hey, don’t make fun of him! I think the way he speaks is <em>awesome</em>!” I reply with a grin.</p><p>“Then you deal with him. I don’t have time for this <em>shit</em>.” He grabs me and pushes me in front of him.</p><p>“Hi.” This isn’t awkward at all.</p><p>“<em>Bonjour</em>!” He then points to my pant-less legs and asks, “<em>Pants you no like</em>?” What? Really? That’s some way to greet a stranger! Hi, nice to meet you. Do you like pants? Who the heck asks this?</p><p>“Uhh, yes?” I answer, and I hear Silver facepalm behind me. How am I supposed to answer this question? No I don’t like pants, or yes I do? This whole exchange is really <em>uncomfortable</em> and <em>awkward</em>.</p><p>"Ooh, la la! <em>Very indeed nice</em>!" Huh? Is this guy <em>coming on to me</em>? I don’t know whether to be flattered or <em>disturbed</em> since this dude looks like he’s in his <em>fifties</em>!</p><p>“Uhh, thanks?” I say and slowly back away from this weird guy.</p><p>Our bizarre conversation is interrupted when two monks come running towards us shouting, “ELDER! WE’RE SURROUNDED! TEAM ROCKET IS OUTSIDE AS WE SPEAK!” Oh crap!</p><p>“EVERYONE TO YOUR POSTS!” The elder orders, and just like that, all of the monks disperse and head to their posts as instructed.</p><p>“Jin, alert the rest of our brothers!” Jin runs off to tell the other monks about the situation.</p><p>“Mr. Dervish, I am entrusting these TMs to you.” The Elder hands Mr. Dervish a <em>gigantic</em> stack of TMs! Hmm, what moves could be inside those discs? Is it the same move, or different moves?</p><p>“Yes! With life of mine, guard the TMs I shall!” He says and <em>nuzzles</em> the discs with his nose! What the hell? This guy lives on planet <em>woohoo</em> or something! The dude’s <em>nuts</em>!</p><p>“Thank you. Please proceed to the third floor, I will join you shortly.”</p><p>“Yes! Go now I will. <em>Au revoir</em>!” Earl says and <em>skips</em> off towards the ladder to the third floor. I don’t know how he’s going to climb the ladder while he’s holding all of those TMs, but it’ll be entertaining to watch him try!</p><p>As I watch him fail miserably at climbing the ladder, I put my hands behind my head and comment, “What a strange dude...” He really is a one of a kind, weird guy.</p><p>Silver is not amused at all, and is all about business, He asks the elder, “Excuse me, but I thought you gave all of the TMs to <em>me</em>?” Silver must have came here earlier when the elder entrusted the TMs to him. I wonder what happened here before I got here? I’ll ask Silver later and even though I have the feeling that he won’t be willing to tell me, I still have to try.</p><p>“I <em>did</em>. Between the three of us, the discs I gave to Mr. Dervish are <em>fake</em>!” The elder whispers so only Silver and I can hear him.</p><p>Ok, lemme see if I can piece everything together. So apparently Silver was here earlier, and the elder gave him the TMs for safe keeping. Just a minute ago, the elder gave Mr. Dervish fake TM disc without telling him that they are not legit. What is going on? Why didn’t the elder tell Mr. Dervish that they were fake like he told us? Does he not trust Mr. Dervish enough to tell him? Or, is there some other reason? Silver must have left a <em>fantastic</em> impression on the elder for him to trust him with this information.</p><p>“You gave him fake TMs?” I ask.</p><p>“Why?” Silver inquires further.</p><p>“You’ll see.” The elder says with a sly smile, he’s definitely up to something! I like this guy! He has a mischievous streak like yours truly!</p><p>“Whatever.”Silver grumbles. I know that he’s annoyed with the Elder for not telling him, but that’s <em>karma</em> for not telling me anything! He’ll get over it! I hope, cos I don’t want him to take his anger out on me!</p><p>“Young Masters, you two have the very important task of guarding the first floor and the tower’s central pillar. If Team Rocket is after the TMs like you said, they’ll do <em>everything</em> and <em>anything</em> they can to get them. My worst fear is that they’ll target the central pillar, and if they are successful, they can end up destroying the tower. That’s why I want you two downstairs where the pillar’s base is located. Destroying the pillar’s base will result in the destruction of the <em>entire tower</em> which we want to prevent at all costs. Master Silver, you’ve already proven yourself to be a worthy and powerful trainer. I fully trust in your capabilities as a trainer and I have faith in both of you that you will be able to work together and defeat Team Rocket.” Wow, this old dude is really putting all of his eggs in our basket! There’s no way we can let him down after all the praise he’s giving us!</p><p>“You can count on us! We’ll send those rockets flying so high that they’ll be seeing <em>stars</em>!” I say enthusiastically, and punch the air for emphasis. Silver facepalms again.</p><p>“Hoho! Aren’t you an optimistic young lad? You know, you and Master Kamon are <em>complete opposites</em> in terms of personality, so much so that you <em>compliment</em> each other <em>perfectly</em>.” We do? I knew it! That’s what I’ve been saying<em> all along</em>! <em>We’re made for each other</em>! I’m happy that I’m not the only one who thinks so!</p><p>“Humph!” Silver crosses his arms over his chest and looks away.</p><p>I wrap my arm around Silver’s shoulders and agree with the elder, “I know, right? He’s the <em>yin</em> to my <em>yang</em>!” I say, earning myself a sneer and a shove from my <em>yin</em>.</p><p>Silver sighs and says, “Hauugh... We’ll be on our way now.” He turns around and starts walking towards the ladder to the first floor. Well that’s one way to get out of a conversation you don’t want to be a part of! I follow him.</p><p>“Young Masters, thank you. Let’s reconvene when this is over. Oh, and Master Gold?” I stop and turn around to see what the elder wants.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I would like to give this to you as a token of our gratitude.” The elder hands me a dark blue robe that looks like the ones that the monks are wearing.</p><p>“Thanks for the... robe?”</p><p>“Your welcome. You might find some use of it right now. You can cover... your <em>stuff </em>with it.” My stuff? What stuff? OH! MY <b>JUNK</b>!</p><p>“OH! Gotcha! Thanks!” I forgot that I’m not wearing any pants! Unlike other people, I’m <em>not</em> ashamed to walk around in my boxers, cos I have nothing to be ashamed of! I guess since he gave me this robe to me as a gift, I’ll put it on. It’ll be rude if I don’t. The robe is surprisingly comfortable, even though it’s not my style and a little too big.</p><p>“No, thank <em>you</em>.” The elder thanks me and leaves. I better get going too, Silver’s waiting for me downstairs! I jog over to the ladder and climb down to rejoin Silver and the elder’s Hoot-hoot who are standing in front of the central pillar.</p><p>“You look ridiculous.” Silver comments.</p><p>“And you look<em> mighty fine</em>~!” I smirk and point my finger guns at him.</p><p>Silver sighs and tells me to shut-up like he always does, “Shut-up and send out your Bellsprout. I want to check out its moves.” He orders. That’s not a bad idea.</p><p>“Okie dokie! Go, Bellsprout!” I release the elder’s Bellsprout, who looks ready to battle!</p><p>“SPROUT!” Bellsprout looks fired up and ready to kick some Rocket butt!</p><p>“Scan the Bellsprout with your Pokédex.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do.” I mimic Silver just to get under his skin (and it does), but I proceed to scan Bellsprout like he said.</p><p>“Bellsprout Level 8 | Current Moves: Wrap, Growth, <em>Power Whip</em>, and <em>Double Team.</em>” The Pokédex states.</p><p>“It’s just like his Hoot-hoot. That old geezer’s Pokémon have moves they normally <em>wouldn’t</em> know.” Really?</p><p>“How do you know?” I ask.</p><p>“Idiot. Look up the move Power Whip on your dex.”</p><p>“Ok, let’s see...” I move the cursor over Power Whip and press the button to “view move info”.</p><p>“Power Whip: The Pokémon violently whirls its vines or tentacles to harshly lash the foe. Power: 120 | Accuracy: 85.” Wow! That’s a really strong move! One hundred twenty power? That’s <em>super duper</em> strong! The elder wasn’t joking when he said his Pokémon were the strongest fighters in the tower!</p><p>“Whoa, that’s one powerful attack!”</p><p>“Exactly, it’s very unlikely for a low level Pokémon to know such a strong attack. It’s also <em>impossible</em> for Bellsprout to learn Power Whip through normal means. However, through <em>breeding</em> Bellsprout is able to inherit the move when it’s born.” Silver explains.</p><p>“Wow, you sure know a lot about Pokemon!”</p><p>“More than <em>you</em>.” That may be true, but at least I know how to treat Pokémon the right way, unlike Silver who doesn’t seem to care about his Pokémon at all! He sent out his Totodile against a whole swarm of Magnetmite knowing its weak against electric types! That’s no way to treat a Pokémon! I would never force Explobro into a battle if it meant putting his life on the line. No fight is worth losing a Pokémon.</p><p>“Say, while we’re waiting, why don’t we have a practice battle?” I suggest. Having a practice battle will give us time to build bonds with our borrowed Pokemon which will help us communicate with them better in our fight against Neo Team Rocket.</p><p>“Humph! Battling a <em>weakling</em> like <em>you</em> would be <em>pointless</em> and a <em>waste of time</em>.” No it wouldn’t, Silver! It’ll help us and our Pokemon!</p><p>“No it <em>wouldn’t</em>! It’ll give us time to bond with our Pokémon and let us test our Pokémon’s strength in battle before we have to go up against Team Rocket!” Doesn’t he see how battling will help us?</p><p>“<em>No</em>. I don’t need to bond with this <em>thing</em>. All Hoot-hoot needs to do is to follow my exact orders in order for us to be victorious.” Hoot-hoot is a living creature, <em>not</em> a <em>thing</em>! Sometimes he makes me really <em>mad</em>. I <em>hate</em> how he views Pokémon as <em>objects or tools</em> instead of friends. It makes me wonder if his <em>parents</em> raised him to be like this, or if something happened to him to make him view Pokémon as inferior beings.</p><p>“You’re wrong! How do you expect Hoot-hoot to follow your directions when it doesn’t know you or have a personal connection with you?”</p><p>“And you’re an idiot! Haven’t you heard of a Pokémon’s <em>obedience</em>? Traded or borrowed Pokemon are expected to obey trainers until they reach a certain level. This Hoot-hoot is level 9. As long as it doesn’t reach level 11, it’ll obey my commands.”</p><p>“I’ve heard of it, and I think it’s a bunch of <em>bull</em>! If you don’t treat Hoot-hoot with respect, it won’t listen to anything you say regardless of this obedience mambo jumbo!” I argue, clenching my fists in anger as I speak. You need to treat a Pokémon with expect and try to bond with it otherwise it won’t listen to you regardless of this obedience bullshit! If a Pokémon doesn’t respect or trust you, it won’t listen to you!</p><p>“SHUT-UP! You don’t know anything about-”</p><p>*KABOOM* OH SHIT! The front door explodes, and smoke enters and quickly fills the tower.</p><p>*Cough* *Cough*</p><p>“What‘s happening?!” It’s hard to see what’s going on with all of this smoke!</p><p>*Cough* *Cough*</p><p>“It’s them. Look sharp! Hoot-hoot, make yourself useful and use defog to clear the smoke.” Silver rudely orders Hoot-hoot to use a move, but it refuses.</p><p>“Hoot!” The bird Pokémon shakes its head.</p><p>*Cough* *Cough*</p><p>“Don’t just stand there you <em>worthless</em> Pokémon! USE DEFOG!” Silver screams at the poor Pokémon, who then <em>attacks</em> him. Serves him right!</p><p>“HOOT! HOOT! HOOT!” Even though it’s becoming difficult to see, I see the silhouette of Hoot-hoot on top of Silver’s head, pecking him! I would help him, but he deserves it for being an ass to that Hoot-hoot.</p><p>“ARGH! GET OFF ME! YOU STUPID BIRD! THIS ISN’T THE TIME FOR THIS, WE’RE BEING ATTACKED! GET OFF!” Silver struggles but manages to get Hoot-hoot off him. Hoot-hoot hops over to me and hides behind my legs.</p><p>*Cough* *Cough*</p><p>“I told you, you have to be nice to it! Hoot-hoot, can you <em>please</em> use defog to clear the smoke?” I ask politely.</p><p>“Hoot-hoot!” Hoot-hoot listens to me and flaps its wings, blowing the smoke away. Oh yeah!</p><p>“Haaa! Much better! Thanks buddy!” I pat Hoot-hoot on the head before turning to Silver, “See? What did I tell ya?”</p><p>“Now’s not the time, idiot! We’re surrounded!” Oh shit! I look around and we’re surrounded by Team Rocket agents wearing <em>creepy</em> masks? What? Since when did members of Team Rocket wear masks? And why are they only covering half their face? I have so many questions, but I know that now isn’t the time to ask them!</p><p>Silver’s way ahead of me, before the Rocket agents can even move, he orders Hoot-hoot to attack them.</p><p>“Hoot-hoot, fuck,<em> p-please</em> use supersonic on those Rockets!” Silver’s eyes twitched and he <em>cringed</em> as he said the word “please” to Hoot-hoot so it would listen to him. There you go! See, was it that hard to be nice to a Pokémon, Silver?</p><p>“HOOT!” Hoot-hoot actually listens to him and uses Supersonic on Team Rocket. I told him that being nice pays off!</p><p>“Zubat, use your Supersonic to counter it!” One of the Rockets sends out a Zubat to battle Hoot-hoot.</p><p>“ZU! BAT!” Zubat’s supersonic waves cancels out Hoot-hoot’s. Alright, I think it’s time for me to get into the action!</p><p>“Bellsprout, use wrap on Zubat!” I need to distract Zubat so Silver can deal with the rest of the Rocket Grunts!</p><p>“BELLSPROUT!” Bellsprout jumps into the air and wraps itself around Zubat, causing them both to fall.</p><p>“ZU!”</p><p>Bellsprout covers Zubat’s mouth with one of his leaves, preventing Zubat from using Supersonic again.</p><p>With Zubat out of the picture, I turn to Silver and shout, “SILVER, NOW’S YOUR CHANCE!”</p><p>Silver looks surprised, but quickly shakes it off,“R-Right. Hoot-hoot, <em>please</em> use supersonic again!”</p><p>“HOOT!” Hoot-hoot’s Supersonic waves hit the Grunts, <em>wrecking</em> their eardrums!</p><p>“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” Haha! That’s what you get, Team <em>Loser</em>! The Rocket agents fall to their knees, and hold their ears in pain. Blood comes oozing out of some of the Rockets’ ears. Gross! That must be one nasty sound!</p><p>While the Rocket Grunts are writhing in pain, Silver takes off his bag and pulls out an extremely long piece of rope. He puts his bag back on, and hands me one end of the rope, “Idiot! Don’t just stand there! Make yourself useful and help me tie them up!”</p><p>I reply, “Ok!” Silver tells Hoot-hoot to stop its attack so we can tie them up. Thanks to Hoot-hoot’s Supersonic, the Rocket agents don’t put up a fight, and with Hoot-hoot’s and Bellsprout’s help, we tie the agents up to the central pillar. Now if Team Rocket wants to destroy the pillar, they’re going to have to go through their own!</p><p>Silver approaches one of the Rocket agents and interrogates him, “Who sent you here? Was it the <em>Mask of Ice</em>?” Mask of Ice? Who the hell is that?</p><p>“I don’t know anyone by that name!” The grunt responds. I have no idea who’s he’s talking about either.</p><p>“Quit playing games. Those masks tell me <em>everything</em> I need to know, including the organization you belong to. You’re all members of<em> Neo Team Rocket</em>, or <em>pawns</em> of the <em>Masked Man</em>.” Neo Team Rocket? I’ve never heard of it before. Is that a division inside Team Rocket, or is this a completely separate group?</p><p>“I-I really <em>don’t</em> know what you’re talking about. We’re just members of Team Rocket. Isn’t that right, boys?” He is <em>so</em> lying! Silver’s going to crack these guys in no time!</p><p>“Yes!” All of the other agents frantically shake their heads in agreement.</p><p>“We don’t know anything about the Mask of Ice or the <em>TMs</em> he’s after!” Haha! You just fucked up!</p><p>“Nice going, Einstein!”</p><p>Silver approaches the <em>dope</em> who slipped up and interrogates him, “You’re going to tell me <em>everything</em> you know about the Mask of Ice, including all of his plans.”</p><p>“I-I-I-” I kind of feel bad for this guy, because I know that Silver won’t go easy on him! He’s going to <em>grill</em> him until he’s <em>charred</em> and <em>well done</em>!</p><p>“Tell me, or you <em>die</em>. I’m not joking. I’ll have Bellsprout <em>strangle</em> you if you don’t start talking.” Whoa, easy there Silver! I said grill him, not <em>kill</em> him! I put my hand on Silver’s shoulder to calm him down. He smacks it away immediately.</p><p>“OKAY I’LL TALK! THE MASKED MAN, HE’S PLANNING TO-” He’s going to what?</p><p>“Go on.” Silver urges him to continue.</p><p>The rocket agent moves his mouth, but <em>no words</em> come out. What the hell?</p><p>Silver looks like he’s figured something out and doesn’t look too happy about it, “Dammit! I should have known that <em>he</em> would do this. Those damn masks...” What is he talking about? How does Silver know this Masked Man? Who is the Masked Man? It definitely sounds like he’s a <em>bad guy</em>, judging by the way Silver talks about this guy.</p><p>“Silver, what happened? Why can’t he talk?” I ask.</p><p>“It’s because of the mask. These half masks have the power to <em>silence</em> their wearers when they talk too much or defy the Masked Man’s orders.” What? That’s terrible!</p><p>“Are you serious?! What kind of person would force his own organization to wear these awful things?!”</p><p>Silver doesn’t answer right away, instead he turns away and finally says, “............ Listen, you need to leave.” What? No! I already promised him that I wouldn’t leave him and I’m not about to go back on my word and abandon him!</p><p>“No! I already told you that I’m not leaving you and there’s nothing you can do to change my-”</p><p>“<em>Gold</em>, just <em>listen</em> to me! I don’t want you to get involved. The Mask of Ice is a cold-hearted, manipulative <em>monster</em>. He’s <em>vicious,</em> and if he finds out that you were interfering with his plans, he won’t hesitate to hunt you down or send one of his minions to <em>kill</em> you. That’s why I’m telling you to leave now while you still can. Leave me, and don’t come looking for me <em>ever again</em>. <em>Please</em>...” Silver...</p><p>I walk up to Silver and take his hands in mine, “Silver... Look, I know that’s it’s dangerous, but I’m <em>choosing</em> to stay by your side. You need me, and I want to be here for you. So, there’s no way in hell that I’m leaving you. Let the Masked Man come after me, he has to deal with the <em>both of us</em> and there’s no way he can beat us!” I say with determination and passion.</p><p>“..... You-You really are an idiot.” He insults me, but doesn’t smack my hands away.</p><p>“But, I’m <em>your</em> idiot. I told you, you’re not alone. We’re in this <em>together</em>.” I say and squeeze his hands reassuringly.</p><p>“You-You moron...”</p><p>“Umm, I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but I need to ask, are you a former member? You sound like you know the <em>boss man</em> <em>personally</em>.” One of the Neo Team Rocket members totally<em> kills the mood</em> by asking Silver a question.</p><p>Silver approaches the guy and kicks him in the stomach, “<em>Never</em>. I <em>never</em> was, and will <em>never</em> be a part of his twisted ‘<em>family</em>’”.Whoa... The Mask Man must have hurt Silver really bad for him to have a reaction like this. I’ve never seen him angry like <em>this</em> before. I can hear the <em>poison</em> in his voice and see the <em>hate</em> in his eyes when he talks about the Masked Man. I feel myself getting angry at the Masked Man. How <em>dare</em> he hurt Silver! He messed with the wrong red-head, because now he has to worry about <em>me</em>! I’m going to do whatever I can to help Silver ruin this <em>asshole’s</em> plans!</p><p>“Did you say <em>family</em>? Are you one of the <em>children</em> he-”</p><p>Before the agent could finish, Silver approaches him and starts punching and kicking him! Oh my god, he’s not stopping! He’s going to <em>kill</em> this guy! I have to stop him before he does something he’ll regret!</p><p>“SILVER!” I restrain Silver by coming up from behind and grabbing his arms. I pull him to my chest and hold him close.</p><p>“IDIOT! LET ME GO!” He yells and struggles to break free.</p><p>“Not until you calm down! Don’t you need this guy alive so you can question him? He won’t do you any good if he’s dead!” I reason with him. Silver takes a deep breath and settles down. Good. That seemed to snap him out of his rage as he stops struggling. I let him go and Silver remains still.</p><p>The injured Neo Team Rocket member points at Silver and says, “You-You’re, one of the <em>kidnapped children </em>that <em>escaped</em>, aren’t you?” Oh my god... Silver was <em>kidnapped</em>? That’s horrible! This Masked Man person kidnapped Silver when he was a <em>child</em>? What the fuck! I feel so bad for Silver. This poor guy! No wonder he’s pissed off at the <em>entire world</em>, I would be too if I was kidnapped! Holy fuck... Silver...</p><p>“SHUT-UP!” Silver punches the guy in the face, knocking him out. The dude had it coming.</p><p>I approach Silver and put my hand on his shoulder, “Silver...I don’t know what to say... I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Silver brushes my hand off and approaches the group of tied up Neo Team Rocket members, “Save your <em>pity</em>. I don’t want your <em>compassion</em>. What I want are <em>answers</em> from them.” He points to the masked men.</p><p>“But the masks-”</p><p>“That’s the issue. As long as they’re wearing those masks, we won’t be getting anything of substance out of them.”</p><p>“How about we take the masks off?” I suggest.</p><p>“It <em>won’t</em> work. These masks won’t come off by simply pulling on them. The Mask of Ice uses a special material in the mask that essentially <em>freezes</em> it to the wearer’s face. We won’t be able to get the mask off without <em>ripping his face or head off</em>.” That’s <em>sick</em>. Who would do such a terrible thing? My blood is <em>boiling</em> from hearing all of these terrible things that the masked <em>bastard</em> has done, more specifically I’m upset that hurt Silver. I’ll <em>never</em> forgive him for hurting Silver.</p><p>“That’s seriously fucked up! Who would do something that cruel?”</p><p>“<em>He</em> would. The Mask of Ice is a vicious, inhuman <em>monster </em>who has<em> no moral code</em>. I’m fortunate that he didn’t make us wear this particular type of mask.” Thank goodness for that!</p><p>“So, it’s true! You <em>are</em> one of the children who managed to escape!” One of the masked <em>assholes</em> interrupts.</p><p>“The <em>boss</em> is looking for you! I’m sure he’ll-!” Oh shit. Just like the other guy, his mouth is moving, but <em>no sound</em> is coming out. I look at the other Neo Team Rocket members, and they’ve all been silenced!</p><p>“No, NO! Dammit... DAMMIT!” Silver curses and stomps his feet. I-</p><p>*BOOM*</p><p>WHOA! Another explosion shakes the tower. This time, the explosion must have taken place on one of the upper levels since there are no new holes in the walls down here.</p><p>“Master Kamon! Master Gold!” A monk from one of the upper floors joins us and tells us, “It’s an emergency, you <em>must</em> go to the third floor and help the Elder! He and Mr. Dervish are in <em>danger</em>! My brothers and I will keep an eye on these criminals and make sure they don’t escape!” I look at Silver, who recalls Hoot-hoot and takes off towards the ladder to the second floor.</p><p>Silver says, “We need to hurry!”</p><p>“I’m right behind you!” I return Bellsprout to its ball and follow him.</p><p>We arrive on the second floor, and once again find ourselves surrounded by Neo Team Rocket members and their Pokémon! Instead of the usual Zubats and Rattatas I’m used to seeing, these Rockets have Spinarak and these strange pig like Pokémon with large snouts.</p><p>“Hands up in the air kids, and no one gets hurt!” One of the Neo Team Rocket members commands. Silver and I both do what he says to buy us some time.</p><p>I turn to Silver and look at him. We need to be on the same page and work as a team if we want to beat these guys since we’re outnumbered. Silver stares at me for a moment then turns to face the Neo Team Rocket members, before turning back to me and shifting his gaze to the Neo Team Rocket members’ Pokémon. I think I understand what he’s trying to tell me. He’ll deal with the people, while I’ll take care of the Pokémon. Got it. He subtly puts his hand up and then points to himself. He wants me to wait for him. I nod and wait for him to act first.</p><p>The Neo Team Rocket members close in on us before stopping a few feet away. Their Spineraks move in front of them and await their orders. C’mon Silver, what are you waiting for? We need to do something before its too late! I feel myself getting <em>antsy</em> as they’re closing in on us!</p><p>“Spinarak, use String- AAAAHHH!” Silver rushes the Neo Team Rocket member before he could finish giving the order, jumping over the Spinarak and clobbers the dude in his face! Nice! I’m impressed! Silver is kind of a <em>badass</em>!</p><p>“URGH!” The Neo Team Rocket member falls backwards into other Neo Team Rocket members who manage to catch him.</p><p>That’s my cue! I jump on top of the nearest Spinarak, landing on it hard and squish it with my sneakers which causes it to start spraying its String Shot everywhere! I totally planned this! I jump onto another Spinarak and stomp on it, and another until all of the Spinarak are spraying their String Shot everywhere!</p><p>“SPIN!” The spider Pokémon are out of control, spraying Neo Team Rocket members and their fellow Pokémon! Silver manages to avoid being hit by running behind Neo Team Rocket members so they’ll get sprayed instead. He sucker punches them and takes them out while they’re distracted by their out of control Spinarak.</p><p>“AAAHHHHH!”</p><p>With the Spinarak and several Neo Team Rocket members out of the picture, Silver and I meet in the middle of the room to finish off the rest of the Pokémon and Neo Team Rocket.</p><p>“Hoot-hoot, use Supersonic!” Silver sends Hoot-hoot to confuse the rest of the Neo Team Rocket members.</p><p>“Hoot?” Hoot-hoot doesn’t listen and just stares at Silver.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake… Hoot-hoot, <em>please</em> use Supersonic!”</p><p>“HOOT!” Hoot-hoot’s Supersonic sends the remaining Neo Team Rocket members to the ground, as they hold they try to over their ears from the horrible noise.</p><p>“ARGH!”</p><p>“MY EARS!”</p><p>“THIS IS WORSE THAN CHILDBIRTH!”</p><p>“MOMMY!”</p><p>With Silver taking care of the trainers, it’s my turn to do my part and deal with their Pokémon! “Go Bellsprout, use Power Whip!”</p><p>“Sprout!” Bellsprout’s leaves glow green and grow larger until they resemble a long whip! Bellsprout then hits most of the pig Pokémon with its whip-like leaves, immediately knocking them out! Oh yeah! This move sure packs a punch!</p><p>“SWINE!”</p><p>One of the pig Pokémon manages to avoid it and the one Neo Team Rocket member not in pain orders, “Swinub, use Powder Snow to freeze Bellsprout’s leaves!”</p><p>“SWINE, NUB!” The pig Pokémon shakes its nose, forcing blue powder out of it. Gross! That’s nasty!</p><p>“Bell-”</p><p>Before I can give out a command, Silver jumps in. “Hoot-hoot, <em>please</em> use Confusion to turn Swinub’s attack against it!”</p><p>“HOOT!” Hoot-hoot glows blue, and suddenly the blue powder stops mid air. It then begins to move again, but this time towards Swinub!</p><p>“SWINE!” The pig Pokémon is hit by its own attack and is frozen solid! Awesome! You rock, you rule, Hoot-hoot!</p><p>“Oh no, Swinub!”</p><p>“Thanks dude!” I turn to Silver and thank him with a thumbs up.</p><p>“Save it. We’re not finished yet.” Silver points to the remaining Neo Team Rocket member who is attending to his frozen pig Pokémon.</p><p>“Right, then let’s end this! Bellsprout, Power Whip!”</p><p>“Hoot-hoot, <em>please</em> use Echoed Voice!”</p><p>“HOOT!”</p><p>“BELL!”</p><p>The Neo Team Rocket member turns around, and his face contorts in horror as he realizes that he’s <em>fucked</em>, “OH, NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” The poor guy is wrecked by Bellsprout’s and Hoot-hoot’s attacks which knock him unconscious.</p><p>With him down for the count, the only thing that’s left to do is to tie them up! “In my bag is another long piece of rope. Grab it, hurry!” Silver turns his back to me so I can get the rope.</p><p>“Ok!” I unzip his tiny bag and reach in. I feel around until I find the rope. I grab it and give one end to Silver. He snatches the whole thing from me. Okay, you can do it yourself dude!</p><p>Silver turns to Hoot-hoot and tells it, “Hoot-hoot, please use confusion to lift these fools and their Pokémon, and move them to the central pillar.” Wait, Hoot-hoot can do that? Awesome!</p><p>“HOOOOT!” Hoot-hoot’s Confusion attack lifts the Neo Team Rocket members and their Pokémon in the air, and moves them so their backs are against the pillar.</p><p>“Now, please use confusion to tie them against the pillar with this rope.” OH! Good thinking, Silver! I gotta say, he really is <em>incredible</em>! Smart, kind of athletic, beautiful, he’s <em>perfect</em>!</p><p>“HOOT!” It takes Hoot-hoot less then five seconds to tie the Rockets and their Pokémon to the pillar! Nice job, Hoot-hoot!</p><p>“Hoot-hoot, return.” Silver recalls Hoot-hoot as soon as its done. At least pat it or compliment it! It deserves <em>something</em> for doing an awesome job!</p><p>“Bellsprout, you did an awesome job! You deserve a break! Return!” I praise Bellsprout and pat its leaves before recalling it.</p><p>“Sprout!” He smiles as he returns to his Pokéball. You see Silver? Pokémon will like you if you treat them kindly! Hoot-hoot only listened when he said “please” and treated it with respect!</p><p>Silver and I approach the tied up Rockets. Is Silver going to try to interrogate them?</p><p>“Are you going to wake them up?” I ask.</p><p>“No, you saw what happened before. There’s no point in trying to question them. So let them stay like this.” He responds.</p><p>“Alright.” That makes sense. No point in waking them up if they won’t be able to talk.</p><p>Silver and I make our way to the third floor, where the elder and Mr. Dervish are. There’s no sign of Neo Team Rocket here, did we beat them all?</p><p>I turn to Silver, and as if he read my mind whispers, “Be on guard. I have a bad feeling about this.” I nod and give him a thumbs up.</p><p>As we approach the back of the room, we see the elder and Mr. Dervish tied up to a chair. We need to save them!</p><p>Silver grabs my arm and stops me, warning me, “Wait. This is obviously a <em>trap</em>.”</p><p>“But we need to do <em>something</em>! I’m going!” I say and without thinking break out into a full sprint.</p><p>“IDIOT!” Silver screams, but I continue on anyway.</p><p><em>Big mistake</em>. I really fucked up this time.</p><p>*BOOM!*</p><p>The floor collapses beneath me and suddenly I’m <em>falling</em>.</p><p>“SHIT! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”</p><p>“GOLD!” Silver catches my hand in time and tries his hardest to pull me up to safety.</p><p>“Nnnnnnnnnnngggg! HAAAAAAA!” Despite struggling, Silver pulls through and we end up falling with me landing on top of him.</p><p>“Haaugh... Haaugh... Haaugh...” Our heavy breathing and hearts beating are all I hear as me and Silver take a few moments to catch our breaths. There is <em>no</em> space between us, I can feel his heart pounding and I <em>know</em> he can feel mine. He is <em>so out of it</em>, that it doesn’t seem to bother him that we’re so close physically. I’m also out of it too, feeling light-headed and shaken from my near death experience.</p><p>Neither Silver or I say a word, instead choosing to remain quiet as we look at each other in silence. Silver <em>saved</em> me. I would have fallen to my<em> death</em> if it wasn’t for him. Silver... He has the most <em>beautiful</em> <em>silver</em> eyes I’ve ever seen... They match my <em>golden</em> eyes perfectly...</p><p>So many thoughts are running through my mind right now. But for his sake and mine, I need to get them under control. Right now, all I want to do is <em>kiss</em> him. There’s <em>nothing</em> I want <em>more</em> than to crash my lips against his. I want to kiss him so <em>badly</em>. I need to thank him somehow, and a kiss would show him <em>exactly</em> how I feel. He looks so <em>beautiful </em>and our lips are <em>inches</em> apart, I’m so tempted to yet hesitant.</p><p>He’s so close, yet <em>so far</em>.</p><p>I know that I would be betraying his trust if I kissed him, so that’s why I have to restrain myself. I don’t want to hurt him or ruin whatever relationship we’ve built. I don’t want to break whatever trust he has in me, and kissing him will do just that.</p><p>Resisting the desire to kiss him is <em>incredibly difficult</em>, but I manage to fight it off for his sake and mine. As I take long, deep breaths, I feel myself return. I feel like I can think straight now. Thank goodness. If I listened to myself while I wasn’t all there, I could have ended up losing Silver for good.</p><p>Now that I’m feeling better, I decide to finally break the long and deafening silence, “Silver... Thanks.” I thank him breathlessly. I have no words. Silver is an extraordinary guy. He’s proven it again and again. He may act cold and distant, but underneath his icy exterior is a heart full of <em>gold</em>.</p><p>Silver doesn’t respond right away as he’s still catching his breath. But when he does, he says, “You can thank me by getting off me!”</p><p>“OH! Sorry.” I quickly roll off him and stand up. He gets up and punches me in the shoulder.</p><p>“OWW!” What was that for? I ask as I rub my shoulder.</p><p>“That’s what you get for being an idiot and not listening to me.” Oh, well I had it coming.</p><p>“Sorry.” For being an <em>idiot</em>.</p><p>“Whatever, just don’t do anything stupid like that again.”</p><p>“I make no promises!” I say with a grin! I can’t help myself, I’m <em>very</em> impulsive! So impulsive that my teachers used to put that as the<em> number one</em> thing that n<em>eeds improvement</em> in the comment sections of my report cards! That and to “stop flirting with everyone”!</p><p>Silver shakes his head in exasperation and then sends out Hoot-hoot, “Hoot-hoot, please use <em>defog</em>!”</p><p>“Why are you using defog?” I ask.</p><p>“Idiot. That explosion was caused by a Pokémon’s move. Defog gets rid of any hazards and traps set by Pokémon.” Silver explains. Defog does that? Wow, what a useful move! What’s even more incredible is this Hoot-hoot! It’s come in clutch so many times! I think I want to catch a Hoot-hoot of my own, because this one is really a <em>rockstar</em>!</p><p>“HOOT!” Hoot-hoot flaps its wings and blows away glowing, white oval shaped things that we couldn’t see before. They hit the wall, and instead of exploding they disappear.</p><p>“Humph! It’s just as I thought. <em>Egg bomb.</em>” He says. So, that’s what I stepped on!</p><p>“<em>Indeed, you are correct!</em>” Who said that? We turn towards the direction of the voice, and standing in front of the captives is a man with <em>purple hair</em> wearing a mask that covers his entire face. He’s wearing a ruff collar, making him look like some kind of <em>twisted</em> <em>clown</em> or <em>jester</em>! I look over to Silver, and he’s <em>shaking</em>! Does he know this <em>freak</em>?</p><p>The clown approaches us, and stops a few feet away from Silver, “Hohoho! Well, if isn’t my dear old friend... <em>ßˆ¬√´®</em>!”<em>ßˆ¬√´®</em>, is that a code name or something? How does he know Silver?</p><p>“YOU! I should known that it’s you... <em>∑ˆ¬¬</em>!<em>” </em>Silver points at the guy like he’s <em>accusing him of murder</em>, he is not happy to see this dude!</p><p>“Heheheh! I’m so flattered that you remember me! It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? And I must say, you really are <em>dazzling</em> without your mask on!” This <em>creep</em> says and walks up to Silver. Silver flinches and backs away. I follow him and stand by Silver’s side to show him my support.</p><p>What’s with this <em>jester</em>? This guy seriously creeps me out! Between his freaky laugh, him coming on to Silver, and his weird clown costume, he’s giving me <em>major creeper vibes</em>!</p><p>“SHUT-UP! What are you doing here?” Silver yells.</p><p>“There’s no need to be so rude. After all, we are <em>family</em>. And family members <em>don’t</em> speak to each other like that.” Are they related?</p><p>Silver is furious, I see a fire burning in his eyes that I’ve never seen before. He points at the clown and shouts, “DON’T LUMP ME IN WITH THE LIKES OF YOU! I’VE NEVER BEEN PART OF YOUR TWISTED FAMILY! YOU MEAN <em>NOTHING</em> TO ME!” I guess they’re not. Who is this sick jester?</p><p>“Tsk. Tsk. After <em>everything</em> you and I have been through together, it’s disappointing that you feel this way. I was hoping that you would come back with me. We can be one <em>big happy family</em> again, just like <em>before</em>!” This guy has some nerve! He’s just fucking with Silver’s head and it’s <em>pissing</em> <em>me</em> <em>off</em>!</p><p>Even though I really want to knock some sense into this asshole for being a jerk to Silver, I’m forcing myself to wait and let Silver decide what to do. It really should be his decision since this is <em>his battle. </em>I’m just here to support him.</p><p>“SHUT-UP!” Silver screams, clenching his fists tightly. His face is bright red, and his eyes are dark and narrowed. He’s <em>furious</em>, and he’s doing his best to control his temper because he knows that he’ll be walking right into this guy’s trap if he loses control.</p><p>I reach out to touch his shoulder to calm him down, “Dude, you really need to calm down! He’s messing with you on purpose! He <em>wants</em> you to get mad so you’ll do something reckless!”</p><p>Silver brushes my hand off of him and replies, “I <em>know</em> what he’s trying to do and it won’t work.”</p><p>The freak turns his attention to me and says, “Oh, this is an <em>interesting development</em>! Is he a friend of yours? How adorable! To think that our little ßˆ¬√´® has finally made a friend! It makes me want to cry tears of joy!” What a nut job! This dude is seriously fucked up and has more than just a few screws loose!</p><p>Silver immediately speaks up before I could answer the clown, “He’s<em> not </em>my friend. I just happened to run into this idiot in the tower. I <em>don’t</em> know him. He’s a <em>complete stranger </em>to me.” He says coldly. Silver is lying in order to protect me. Silver, I appreciate what you’re trying to do but I don’t think this guy is going to buy it.</p><p>“Really? Because it seems like he’s quite <em>fond</em> of you!” The clown remarks. I want to punch this <em>bastard</em> in his stupid face! I’ll break his mask and ugly face with my fists!</p><p>“Dammit...” Silver curses under his breath, upset that the creep knows that him and I are together. It’s okay Silver, I’ll be just fine! With you by my side, I have nothing to worry about!</p><p>“And if memory serves me correctly, I could have sworn that I saw him <em>carrying you </em>in the rain <em>yesterday</em> after the <em>brutes</em> you call your Pokémon <em>murdered</em> my poor <em>Drowzee</em>.” How does he know about that?! Is he the one behind that Drowzee? This <em>twisted ass clown</em>! When Silver gives me the go ahead, I’m going to <em>bash this guy’s skull in</em>! This <em>fuckwit</em>!</p><p>“So, you were responsible for the Drowzee and Magnetmite incidents! I should have known it was you!” He was behind that crazy swarm of Magnetmite too? Another reason I want to pulverize this <em>joker</em>!</p><p>“Correct again! My, I must admit that I’m very <em>impressed</em> with you! You’re cunning, intelligent, resourceful, and ambitious just like our<em> boss</em>! My little <em>ßˆ¬√´® </em>has grown up from a small innocent child into a <em>sharp</em> and <em>intelligent</em> young man! Our boss would be so <em>proud</em> of you! It’s a real shame that all your potential is going to <em>waste</em>! You know, we could really use that sharp mind of yours on our team, so what do you say? If you come back with me right now, I’ll make sure the boss <em>pardons</em> all of your misdeeds and it’ll be like you never left!” This motherfucker! I heard enough! He’s obviously trying to trick Silver into believing that he’ll be welcomed back if he rejoins! I call bullshit! Silver <em>hates</em> the Mask of Ice based on everything he’s said and his reactions. There’s no way he would be welcomed back so easily! It’s obviously a trap, even I see it!</p><p>“Don’t listen to him! He’s lying! It’s obviously a trap!” I tell Silver.</p><p>“I know!” He replies.</p><p>“Interesting... This boy <em>really cares</em> about you, doesn’t he?” I do. Where is he going with this?</p><p>“<em>No</em>! I <em>don’t</em> know him!” Silver continues to deny our connection, but this joker sees right through him.</p><p>“You can say whatever you want, but it’s clear to me that he <em>adores</em> you. And you must also <em>care </em>about <em>him</em> to be going out of your way to protect him.” I don’t like where this conversation is going.</p><p>I have a feeling I’m in <em>deep shit</em>, so I grab Bellsprout’s Pokéball from one of my robe’s back pockets and release Bellsprout behind me. When it looks up at me, I put my finger on my lip to tell him to be quiet and then point to the clown. Bellsprout wraps its legs around my left leg and remains hidden behind me. Just in case this fuckwit tries anything funny, we’ll be ready for him!</p><p>“Where are you going with this?” Silver asks. I have a bad feeling and I don’t like it.</p><p>“You two seem <em>so</em> <em>close</em>, it would be <em>unfortunate</em> if something were to happen to him...” Ok, this is bad-</p><p>*<em>Woosh</em>*</p><p>“HUH?” Suddenly I’m unable to move and I’m surrounded by feathers! I look up and all I see is a huge ass beak attached to a green head! What the hell is this thing?! I try moving, but it’s no use.</p><p>“XATU!”</p><p>“Let him go!” Silver screams.</p><p>“Don’t even <em>think</em> of moving, <em>ßˆ¬√´®</em>. You move, and your <em>boy-toy dies</em>!”</p><p>“ARGH! Let me go!” I shout and squirm.</p><p>“GOLD!” Silver cries and immediately regrets saying my name as he quickly realizes that he let his name slip and covers his mouth.</p><p>“Ahahahaha! So <em>Gold</em> is his name! Well, if you value his life, you’ll come back to <em>Headquarters</em> with me. My loyal servant will release him if you do. And if you don’t, you can kiss your boy-toy goodbye!” Once I’m free, I’m going to enjoy <em>beating the shit</em> out of this sick bastard! He’s going to wish that he didn’t mess with us!</p><p>“Dammit!” Silver curses. Don’t worry. Bellsprout will save the day! I feel Bellsprout let go of my leg. Here we go!</p><p>In a few seconds, I feel the birdbrain loosen its grip on me and hear it <em>choking</em>. Good job, Bellsprout! Keep it up! “XA... XA...”</p><p>“Xatu? What’s wrong?” You, you’re what’s wrong, you twisted freak!</p><p>“Take a look!” I point up to the birdbrain’s neck, which is being squeezed tightly by Bellsprout!</p><p>“Bellsprout!”</p><p>“What?! Where did that <em>thing</em> come from?” The fuckwit is in shock that he was outsmarted by a <em>Bellsprout</em>!</p><p>With the birdbrain choking, it releases me so I’m able to turn around and kick it in its stomach! “Take this!”</p><p>“TU!” The force of my kick sends the bird Pokémon flying across the room, and the combination of my kick and being choked knocks it out! Bellsprout jumps off of it right before I kick it.</p><p>“Xatu!” The fuckwit shouts and runs over to his fallen Pokémon.</p><p>Now that I’m free from the birdbrain’s clutches, Silver can finally get his revenge on this <em>fuckwit</em>! “Hoot-hoot, <em>please</em> use confusion!” He sends out Hoot-hoot who uses confusion on the freak.</p><p>“HOOT!” Hoot-hoot uses its psychic powers to lift the creep into the air.</p><p>“GAH!” Haha! Serves you right, fuckwit!</p><p>“Now, you’re going to answer my questions, or I will <em>kill</em> you.” Silver threatens this clown.</p><p>“Fine! I know when I’ve been beaten! I’ll talk!” He surrenders really quickly. Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be!</p><p>“Good, then you can start by telling me why you’re here.”</p><p>“I told you, I came to bring <em>you</em> back.” That can’t be his only reason for coming here! Didn’t someone mention earlier that Neo Team Rocket was coming here for the Technical Machines the Elder has? And I’m pretty sure that one of the grunts mentioned it as well.</p><p>Silver sniffs out the joker’s bullshit too, “And? I <em>know</em> that you’re after something specific, otherwise you wouldn’t have come to Sprout Tower! Hoot-hoot, turn him <em>upside down</em> and <em>shake him</em>.” Oh, sweet revenge! Let this guy have it!</p><p>“HOOT!” Hoot-hoot turns the freak upside down and violently shakes him up and down.</p><p>“AAAAACCKKK!” The freak screams. After a few shakes, round objects fall from his pockets onto the ground. They must be the fake TMs! So they did come here for these TMs! I really want to know what moves are inside the real TMs. What move or moves could Neo Team Rocket be after?</p><p>“It’s the TMs!” I point out.</p><p>“Ok! As you can see, we came here for the TMs the Elder gives out to trainers!”</p><p>“Humph! I thought so. He wants to use it to trap a certain Pokémon, right?” Trap a Pokémon? So the TMs contains a move that traps a Pokémon? What kind of move is this?</p><p>“I-I’m not confirming or denying anything!” That means yes!</p><p>“You will tell me or else-”</p><p>“Hoot...” Suddenly, Hoot-hoot stops glowing and drops the clown.</p><p>“AAAAAHH! UGH!” He lands right on his head! Ouch! That’ll do some serious <em>brain damage</em>! Hahaha! That’s what you get for being a<em> creepy asshole</em> and messing with me and Silver!</p><p>Silver is not pleased, he turns to Hoot-hoot and asks, “Hoot-hoot, why did you stop?”</p><p>I look at Hoot-hoot, and the answer is so obvious! Hoot-hoot is <em>tired</em>! Just look at it! It’s out of breath, it’s sweating like a <em>Grumpig</em>, it’s <em>exhausted</em>!</p><p>“Hoot-hoot’s tired. It used up all its energy holding that freak in the air! It needs some rest.” I explain to Silver.</p><p>“Humph! Return.” He recalls Hoot-hoot, and isn’t thrilled about it.</p><p>Silver then says to me, “Have-”</p><p>“I don’t think so!” Oh crap! The fuckwit has Bellsprout! He’s holding him by its legs upside down like Hoot-hoot did to him! This sick fuck!</p><p>“Bellsprout!” Poor Bellsprout is wiggling and doing all it can to break free but can’t.</p><p>“I’m done toying around, <em>I’ll teach you a lesson you’ll never forget</em>! Go, Exeg-” He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a Pokéball and-</p><p>*<b><em>Crash</em></b>*</p><p>WHOA! The entire tower shakes as a <em>huge bird Pokémon</em> (I think its a Pidgeot) breaks through a wall and rams right into the freak!</p><p>“PIDG!” Yup, it a Pidgeot! Pidgeot crashes into the fuckwit, sending him straight into the air.</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” The fuckwit shrieks like a little girl as he’s tossed into the air! Serves you right for all the shit you’ve put us through!</p><p>“Bellsprout!” Bellsprout jumps from the fuckwit and I manage to catch it.</p><p>“You did an awesome job, dude! Take a nice long rest.” I compliment it and return it to its Pokéball.</p><p>“Sprout!”</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAH!” The freak lands hard on his back and I think <em>that’s all she wrote</em>! He’s been tossed and thrown around so many times that I think he’s out for the count!</p><p>Silver and I watch as the Pidgeot comes down to land.</p><p>“Pidgeot, down!” Hey, that voice sounds familiar! Is that who I think it is?</p><p>“PIDG!” Pidgeot lands, and I was right! It’s the officer dude from earlier! Officer Highwind I think his name was. He jumps off his Pidgeot and walks towards us.</p><p>“Is everyone okay?” The officer asks.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re fine.” I answer.</p><p>“Gold? Fancy meeting you here. We can catch up later.” And by catch up he means that I’ll have to go through another round of police questioning! <em>Fun stuff!</em></p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>“You know him?” Silver asks quietly once the officer walks away.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s the officer I spoke to this morning.” I explain.</p><p>“Oh shit!” Silver exclaims, he’s definitely nervous.</p><p>I reassure him that he has nothing to worry about, “Don’t worry, as long as you <em>don’t</em> tell him your name’s Kamon, you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Humph!” Silver crosses his arms over his chest and looks away in a huff.</p><p>Officer Highwind approaches the fuckwit and pulls out a pair of handcuffs, “Sir, I’m placing you under arrest for committing acts of terrorism and attempted murder!”</p><p>“A-Accursed cops! Natu, use Teleport!” Teleport? Oh shit, he’s going to get away! A small green bird Pokémon appears from underneath him, and glows white.</p><p>“NATU!” That must be the pre-evolved form of that big green bird that took me hostage!</p><p>“This isn’t over!” The fuckwit yells as a white light flashes, and just like that they’re <em>gone</em>. No! I turn to look at Silver and he’s <em>pissed</em>. He’s clenching his fists and looks really angry.</p><p>“He escaped... I’ll have to inform the other officers.” The officer dude gets on his radio and fills his comrades in on what happened.</p><p>I turn my attention to Silver, who is beating himself up over letting the fuckwit get away, “Damnit... He got away, and I wasn’t able to obtain any new information on <em>his</em> next move! If only I checked his pockets, I could have prevented him from escaping. DAMMIT!” Silver, it isn’t your fault. The dude’s a <em>snake</em>, it isn’t your fault that he’s a sneaky slime ball!</p><p>I go over to see how Silver’s doing. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Of course, he quickly smacks it away.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” I ask.</p><p>“DO I LOOK OKAY?!” He screams. I fucked up. He’s inconsolable right now. I should have gave him some space and time by himself to sort out his feelings before trying to comfort him.</p><p>“Silver-” I only wanted to make him feel better, but I’m only making things worst. I need to go. He needs time alone to think things through.</p><p>“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” He turns away and walks off.</p><p>“Ok. I-If you need anything, I’m here for you <em>buddy</em>.” I tell him while he’s still in earshot.</p><p>“................”</p><p>Silver... He just needs time to cool off. I’m sure that when he has time to think about it, he’ll realize that the situation was beyond his control. There was nothing we could do to stop that fuckwit from escaping when we were in the dark about his teleporting Pokémon. I’ll give him some space and let him calm down before I approach him again.</p><p>I decide to check on the Elder and Mr. Dervish and see how they’re doing. Officer Highwind has untied them and is currently speaking to Mr. Dervish about something. I walk over to listen in on the conversation.</p><p>“Sir, I’m placing <em>you</em> under <em>arrest-</em>” WHAT? What did I miss? Did Mr. Dervish say something strange to make the officer want to arrest him or what? This is so random and out of the blue! What did Mr. Dervish do? He was tied up the entire time!</p><p>“-for <em>identity theft</em>.” Is he serious? Who’s identity did Mr. Dervish steal?</p><p>Mr. Dervish looks shocked and really nervous. He’s sweating like a Grumpig, his eyes are darting around like a crazy person, the poor guy is a <em>wreck</em>! I feel sorry for him.</p><p>*<b><em>GASPS</em></b>* “Arrest you place me under? Did I do what?” This is so weird! Why is he arresting Mr. Dervish for identity theft?</p><p>“Drop the <em>act</em>. The <em>real</em> Earl Dervish is currently on <em>vacation</em> in the Hoenn region. You sir are a <em>fraud</em>! YOU’RE UNDER ARREST FOR IDENTITY THEFT, SO COME ALONG QUIETLY!” Holy shit! So, this guy is a <em>fake</em>? That explains the cheesy French accent and his “unique” way of speaking! I can’t imagine a <em>real person</em> talking like <em>that</em> all the time!</p><p>“GAH! Bye, bye! A go go!” Mr. Dervish starts running towards the hole in the wall the officer’s Pidgey made, and Officer Highwind is right on his trail! I follow them. I’ll help him catch this phony!</p><p>“STOP! Pidgeot, Wing Attack!” The officer sends his Pidgeot after the phony.</p><p>“PIDGE!” Pidgeot is closing in on the fake when he sends out his Pokémon.</p><p>“<em>Koffing</em>, Self Destruct!” A Koffing? The regular <em>not</em> Neo Team Rocket uses Koffing and other poison type Pokémon. Is this guy a member of regular Team Rocket?</p><p>“Pidgeot! Watch out!” Officer Highwind warns Pidgeot, but is too late as Koffing explodes.</p><p>“KOFFING!” Koffing explodes, knocking itself out and sending Pidgeot straight into the floor. Ouch, that’s gotta hurt!</p><p>“PIDGE!”</p><p>“Pidgeot! Are you okay?” The officer runs to his Pokémon to see if its okay. With them down, it’s up to me to make sure that he doesn’t get away!</p><p>“Go, Bellsprout! Use wrap on that guy!” I release Bellsprout and send him after the fake Earl.</p><p>“Sprout! BELL!” Bellsprout chases the fake Earl. In response, the phony sends out another Koffing.</p><p>“Koffing, use Sludge!” KOFF!</p><p>“Hoot-hoot, please use Supersonic!” Huh? Silver? Before I’m able to give Bellsprout a command, Silver jumps in and has Hoot-hoot use Supersonic. I’m happy to see that Hoot-hoot is feeling okay to battle given how tired it was a few minutes ago.</p><p>“HOOT!”</p><p>“FFING? KOFFING?” Supersonic confuses Koffing, so now’s the time to finish it!</p><p>“Bellsprout, finish it with Power Whip!” Even though Koffing resists grass moves, I think Power Whip is strong enough to take it out.</p><p>“SPROUT!” Bellsprout’s smacks the Koffing hard with its whip shaped leaves!</p><p>“KOFF!” Koffing lands on the ground and it’s a one hit knock out! Oh yeah!</p><p>“Koffing, return! Go Koffing!” The phony recalls his Koffing and sends out three more Koffing! How many Koffings does this dude have?!</p><p>Silver then tells Hoot-hoot to attack the phony, “Hoot-hoot please use supersonic on the <em>old man’s </em>Pokémon!” Old man?</p><p>“Hoot!” Hoot-hoot’s Supersonic confuses the fake’s Pokémon, causing them to attack each other! However, the phony isn’t too concerned about his Pokémon, he’s freaking the fuck out!</p><p>Silver’s words must have triggered something, because the fake loses his <em>shit</em>, “I AM NOT OLD, SO STOP CALLING ME THAT!”</p><p>Silver’s usual scowl turns into a <em>mischievous smirk</em>, “Humph! Too easy. I knew it was you, <em>old man</em>!” Oh my god, he’s <em>smiling</em>! Well kind of! He’s <em>so</em> damn <em>cute</em>! If only I had my Pokégear, I would take a <em>picture</em> of him! That smile is <em>precious</em> and I’ll do anything to see him smile again!</p><p>“I AM NOT OLD! KOFFING TEACH THESE BRATS A LESSON!” This guy has some serious issues. His Koffing are confused and float there instead of listening to him.</p><p>“Koffing?” If they’re not going to attack, we will!</p><p>“Don’t just float there looking confused! Attack them! I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!” Chill out! This dude has to be a Team Rocket member! The way he’s yelling at his Pokémon reminds me of how other members treated theirs.</p><p>“Koff?”</p><p>“Hoot-hoot, <em>please</em> use Echoed Voice!”</p><p>“Bellsprout, use Power Whip!”</p><p>Silver and I say in unison and have our Pokémon attack the Koffing!</p><p>“HOOOOOOT!”</p><p>“BELL-SPOUT!”</p><p>The combined force of our Pokémon’s moves is too much for the Koffing to handle! We’re able to knock them out with one <em>synchronized</em> attacked! Silver and I make a really great team!</p><p>“Koff...” The fake returns his Koffing, and makes a run for it. Silver and I continue to chase him.</p><p>“It’s over, <em>old man</em>. Give up.” Silver says.</p><p>“Grr! Weezing, use Smokescreen!” Oh crap! We need to do something fast or he’s going to get away!</p><p>“WEEZ!” Weezing’s fumes quickly fill the tower, making it hard to see and difficult to breath.</p><p>*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Cough*</p><p>“P-Pidgeot... Use defog to blow the smoke away!” I hear Officer Highwind give his Pidgeot orders from the back of the room.</p><p>“PIDG!” Pidgeot flaps its wings to blow the smoke away. When the smoke clears up, the phony is <em>gone</em>! Duh! Who didn’t see that coming?</p><p>Silver asks, “Where’s the old man?”</p><p>I look around, and I spot him outside on his Weezing! I point, “Over there!” Silver and I hurry to the hole in the wall.</p><p>“Don’t let him escape! Hoot-hoot, please go after him!” Silver orders Hoot-hoot, who is sitting on the floor. It’s just <em>done</em>. Hoot-hoot has reached its limit and is <em>exhausted</em>, it can’t go on right now it needs to rest.</p><p>“Hoot...” Hoot-hoot hops over to Silver, and pecks its ball through Silver’s pocket. It returns itself to its own Pokéball! Cool, I’ve never seen a Pokémon return on its own before!</p><p>“Humph! Weakling!” Silver is pissed.</p><p>We can’t let this guy get away! I turn to Bellsprout and ask it if it could reach him, “Bellsprout, do you think you can reach him?”</p><p>“Sprout...” Bellsprout shakes his head. Well, it was worth a try.</p><p>“That’s okay. You must be exhausted, why don’t you take a rest?” I recall Bellsprout to its Pokéball for probably the last time. I’ll have to return it to the elder after this is over.</p><p>“Dammit...” Silver curses as we watch the phony escape.</p><p>“Heheheh! Later, suckers!” Damn... It sucks because there’s nothing we can do, he’s too high up and far out for us to reach him. If only the officer’s Pidgeot was feeling better we- speak of the devil!</p><p>Officer Highwind and his Pidgeot who is looking a lot better stop in front of us, “Gold! I need everybody who was involved with this incident to stay put. My fellow officers will be here shortly to ask you all some questions. I’m going after the imposter.” The officer says.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>...” I hear Silver mutter and notice that he has Hoot-hoot’s Pokéball in his hand.</p><p>“Good luck.” I give the officer a thumbs up. It’s up to him to catch the fake now.</p><p>“Thanks. Pidgeot! Let’s go!”</p><p>“PIDGE!” Pidgeot flys up in the air and takes off! Wow! What incredible speed! At that speed, there’s no doubt in my mind that they’ll be able to catch that slime ball.</p><p>“Young Master.” The elder approaches me and Silver, and bows.</p><p>“What’s up, elder dude?”</p><p>“Master Gold, I can’t thank you enough. Thanks to you and Master Kamon, the TMs are safe, no one is injured, and the tower is still standing. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you. You have my eternal gratitude.” The elder bows again to show his gratitude.</p><p>“Don’t mention it! It was nothing, right <em>Silver</em>?” OH SHIT! I REALLY FUCKED UP BIG TIME NOW!</p><p>“<em>Silver</em>?” The elder repeats, sounding confused. SHIT! Silver is going to kill me! Wait, why hasn’t he told me off or yelled at me yet? By now, he should have!</p><p>“...............” I turn to where Silver is or should I say <em>was</em> as he’s <em>gone</em>! Where did he go? He was here a minute ago, where the heck did he run off to? I look around and he’s nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Silver!” Silver, where did you go?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update, things have been really busy for me!</p><p>I hope to get the next chapter out before the end of next month but I'm not going to make any promises since November/December are always the business months of the year for me.</p><p>As always, thank you for reading and see you next time!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>